


The Epic Tale of How Running in the Hallway Forever Changed the Nation

by blueoleandar93



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>March 3rd 1953, Spencer Reid was knocked to the floor before second period. November 29th 1953, the <em>entirety</em> of America watched as history was made. 1950's AU. Morgan/Reid. Warnings for racism, language, and slang from 60 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Spencer Trips and Derek Falls

 

 

DEREK

Derek Morgan stirred in his sleep as Elvis Presley started to pour from his dated radio speakers and lifted a lazy hand to turn it off. He moved soundly off of his stomach and ran his hand over his face, taking one more moment to appreciate how warm his bed was before he got out of it. If he wanted to get anywhere near a shower this morning, he had to do it before his sisters rose. He padded down the hall in his worn socked feet wearing a pair of low slung sweatpants and a sourpuss scoff at the ungodly hour of day. Opening the door with a shallow roll of his wrist on the doorknob, he walked in and got to business. After a quick piss and a speedy shower, he glanced in the mirror at his face and smiled. Derek dropped the smile and rolled his eyes at his reflection before shaving his stubble off and trimming the bottom of his short top fade. After that, he brushed his teeth and tossed on some of his late father's cologne. He glanced in the mirror again. His momma tells him every day that he looks just like his daddy. Derek doesn't see it.

A few moments later, he snuck out of the bathroom and into his room to get dressed. As he closed the door, he glanced over at his desk to see a pamphlet open that he most definitely meant to hide. Months ago, Derek had taken to snatching Sarah's subscription of Jet magazine from the mail and reading it before she could, sticking it back into the mailbox the next morning, but this issue, he just could not give back. He walked up to it and smiled at the glossy, open page, showing super gorgeous dancer Sugar Ray Robinson immobilized in that sexy power move forever. Derek ran his hand down the page and sighed in a defeatist tone, "Ooh, I want me some of that."

He knows, he knows. Sugar Ray is a man. Sugar Ray is black. Sugar Ray is straight. In the millions of ways that it's wrong, it feels so right. Ever since that goddamned puberty hit him, his john's been doing the Irish jig for men only. Derek doesn't know why, but he finds other guys intoxicating and exotic and so unnaturally sexy that he can't help but to wish that it wasn't so wrong for him to screw, date, and marry another man. But it is, and he knows better. That's why he borrows the magazines in secret.

Except for this March issue. This one he's keeping.

If for nothing, for Sugar Ray.

Derek shoved the magazine into his underwear drawer and opened his old wardrobe, running his hand down the row of clothing and chose a cream shirt and a soft brown tie. Donning those, he scanned his closet for his dark brown suit and matching slick fedora. Glancing into the desk mirror, he ran his hand gently across his smooth chin and winked to himself, "Damn, I look good." And it was true.

Striding into the kitchen moments later Derek observed his sisters Sarah and Desiree squabbling over breakfast, chatting as quickly as their teenage mouths could carry them. Disappointed, and slightly embarrassed for him that Sarah was in line to become a maid alongside her at the old house across the street from the high school Derek attended. Her case: she was too old to be babysat by her big sister. Mom's defense: She doesn't care, it's happening whether Desiree likes it or not. Derek strode past the bickering girls to press a kiss to his mother's cheek before saying affectionately, "Morning, Mama."

She smiled back, scooping eggs and pancakes onto a plate, "Good morning, handsome. You all ready for school?"

"Yes, I am, Mama," he replied with a smile, taking the plate she handed him.

His mama chuckled, "Good, because Sarah's driving."

Derek complained, "I can do it, come on. Please, Mama."

"The day I let you drive the Eight is the day you join the FBI," she chuckled, handing him two more plates for his sisters.

Derek shrugged and set the plates down, "What if I do? Can I drive the Eight then?"

His mother gave him a look, "You wouldn't join the FBI to drive a car, would you?"

Derek lifted a pancake and shoved half of it into his mouth, "Uh, yeah."

Sarah smacked the back of his head lightly and as his hand went up to rub the sting, she grabbed one of his pancakes, gloating, "Too slow."

"Sare! Those are mine!" Derek growled.

She laughed, taking a bite, "Ain't that a word from the bird?"

Derek complained, "Mom, Sarah took my pancake!"

His mother walked past them with her morning coffee, "Then take it back."

Sarah laughed with a giddy tone grabbing the plate from Derek's reach and running to the other side of the table, her puffy skirt fluttering across her knees as Derek began to chase her.

 

SPENCER

Spencer Reid straightened his thin red tie and pulled it tighter along his throat as he sat in his first period desk. It was his senior year, he was already accepted into University, and he hadn't been beat up all week. Even though it was only Tuesday, he saw that as a plus. Biting softly on his lip, he listened to the teacher, mentally copying down the notes as she spoke. Kids whispered and jeered along the sides of his desk, and he heard one tall, gangly boy named Tobias cough "loser" as loudly and conspicuously as he could. The teacher, Ms. Erin Strauss tossed him a warning look for cutting off her lesson and continued speaking, gesturing the board. Tobias waited a moment before coughing "geek" and doubling over, hacking "nerd!" The kids in the class began to laugh and Spencer straightened his tie again, leaning forward to hide his face behind his long, curly locks. The teacher let out a chuckle and wagged a finger, "You kids."

Tobias had gotten the back row into a coughing frenzy, spewing out, "Nerd! Nerd! Nerd!"

Spencer bowed his head further and further, his curls brushing the desk as the kids continued. He felt his shoulders hunch forward in his crisp beige shirt, his toes turn inward in his old loafers, and his hands folded patiently in his lap as he waited for the children to stop. Suddenly, he saw a tall, brunette girl stand and shout, "Cut it out!"

The class looked toward the girl whom stood tall and upset, a flowy black skirt flitting like a sea around her knees with a bright blue blouse buttoned to her throat. She spoke again, loud and clear, "Just because your grades are in the crapper, it doesn't mean you need to pick on someone who does his work! You're all just jealous!"

Ms. Strauss called back, "That's enough out of you, young lady."

She folded her arms, "The name's Prentiss. Emily Prentiss."

Ms. Strauss smiled with an evil glint in her eye, "Great. Now I know who to assign the detention to."

"But, Ms. Strauss-"

She sneered, looking down her horn rimmed glasses, "Three o'clock! Since you're such good friends with poindexter back there, he can join you. Tell me, boy, what's your name?"

Spencer stood, pushing his dark rimmed glassed up his nose, "S-Spencer."

"Do you have a last name?"

He breathed, "... Reid."

Ms. Strauss grinned toothily, "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. You said your name was what...?"

Spencer cleared his throat and stuttered out, "S-Spencer Reid."

"Spencer?" Ms. Strauss mocked with a chuckle.

Spencer began to blush, cursing his fair skin as he tried to respond through his stutter, "Y-yes—"

She cut him off loudly, "Detention!"

Spencer flinched and nodded.

"Sit!" Ms. Strauss screeched.

He sat quickly and missed his seat, rear colliding with the floor as his papers scattered off of his desk. The class erupted in laughter once more as he rose and grabbed his papers up. He pushed them into his satchel as the bell supposed to ring. Kids walked over his notebooks and chuckled as he shuffled them into his pack.

The room slowly began to clear out and when it had, there was a tall, looming figure over him holding a hand out for him. He looked up into her large eyes and smiled, taking the hand cautiously as she pulled him up. Spencer grinned nervously, tugging on his satchel strap, "Thanks."

She smiled, "Anytime. I guess I'll see you again at three."

Spencer replied with a shrug, "Well, technically it's not a guess or an inference since it was stated formally by our teacher who filled out exact paperwork for our detention that we were told to attend at—"

Emily cut him off with a smile, "I'll see you later."

He raised his hand as a awkward wave goodbye, "Uh... yes. You will."

 

DEREK

Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no.

Derek bolted quickly down the hallway. If he didn't hurry, he'd be late for his next class. He zipped past people and let out a few "excuse me"s before turning the corner quickly. His open jacket fluttered behind him as he picked up speed, his backpack slung across his shoulder. Derek moved to adjust it as he sped and smacked right into someone's front, cascading the two to the floor. The person he hit, a tall, seemingly gangly white boy struggled under his chest before Derek lifted himself up from the kid. The bell rang and the remaining children and teenagers cleared the hall. Derek looked down, still situated over the kid, "...sorry."

The kid fumbled around with his words, patting his face as if he were used to something being there. He had very long, shoulder length, curly hair that spilled out over the floor, and smooth porcelain skin. As he looked up at Derek, he dropped his hand from his face and looked him in the eyes. Wow. His long, caramel lashes flickered around large, hazel irises. His lips were parted, letting out a few quiet pants as he stared back. Derek imagined kissing them, pressing lightly and nipping at the sensitive skin. Derek imagined them letting out harsh moans and swears as he pinned the kid to a wall and pleasured him. Derek imagined them traveling down his body, and pressing kisses of their own to his neck and chest. Lips that pink, and smooth, and gorgeous needed to be treated with care and respect. Even though they pleaded innocence, Derek could see that little edge of sex tinged at the corners of them as they turned up, revealing straight, white teeth. He was definitely older than he looked. The kid breathed out softly, "C-could you um… could you let me up, I-I'm late for Chemistry."

Derek nodded quickly, cursing his naughty thoughts as he kneeled beside him. The boy stretched his hands across the floor, searching blindly for something, "So sorry. My glasses. I can't seem to… I can't find them. I think they fell somewhere... over here, maybe." Derek glanced across the floor to see large, dark rimmed glasses that seemed a little too Clyde for a guy this handsome. He lifted the binoculars and handed them over to the fumbling kid, "Hey. Are these yours?"

"Yes!" the kid said, taking them and sliding them up his nose with a grateful smile, "Thanks! I'm sorry for bumping into you, when I'm thinking, my coordination takes a hit because sometimes I put too much energy into my thoughts, or I think too much, or I have way too many separate omissions going at the same time, and I lose track of where I am trying to straighten up my mind."

Derek paused, trying to understand the kid, "…what?"

The kid's face grew red across the nose and he mumbled, "I'm sorry. I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

"There's no need to be nervous," Derek's smiled, thrusting out a hand, "Put 'er there. I'm Derek."

The kid glanced at the hand, his face growing even redder, "I… um, I don't touch… people... often….."

Derek nodded and pulled his hand back, shrugging and accepting the kid's space, "You got a name?"

The kid looked up into Derek's eyes and nodded, "Spencer."

Derek let out a small smile, placing the face to the name and trying it out, "Spencer… I like it. Say, do you come here often?" His eyes fell the instant it left his mouth. Derek panicked. He did not just use a pick up line on Spencer. God, that was a sexy name. Spencer…

Spencer replied quickly seemingly unfamiliar with the line, hugging his books to his chest, "Yes, I do. I'm a senior here. And you are a student as well, or are you a teacher?"

"Me? Teaching at a posh white school? Is that even legal?" Derek let out a laugh, "Since my mama's white, I got special consideration to even learn here. I'm a junior."

Spencer pushed his nose into the air, "I think segregation's stupid. As President Eisenhower said yesterday, 'I believe as long as we allow conditions to exist that make for second-class citizens, we are making of ourselves less than first-class citizens.' I mean, how can the entire country not know that all humans have alleles that attribute to our humanity and classify us as Homo Sapiens, thusly, we're all first class citizens, right? Since we're all the same human race, we all deserve the same human rights. But, if you want to really joke about it, we're all multicellular metazoae though," he ended with a breathy laugh.

Derek began to smile, "Yeah. I guess we are, huh?"

"Crazy, right? Science!" Spencer chuckled, clutching his books tighter until his knuckles turned white, "In all actuality, it's pretty sad that you're the only kid of African descent I've seen here. Everyone in the hallway looks exactly the same and it's kind of giving me the gringles, you know? At least I can hear a jock coming down the hallway from the crux of a classroom and adequately hide."

"Same here! Those meatheads really like picking on people who are different," Derek replied casually, "So, I punched out the baseball team pitcher and laughed as he cried like a little bitch."

Spencer gasped and leaned closer, "You socked Phil Masters?! And he cried?!"

Derek shrugged, "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

Spencer bit his lip and sighed, "I would have given my right arm to see that. Did you get in trouble?"

Derek nodded quickly with a chuckle, "Loads. I almost got expelled. But, Phil was cruisin' for a bruisin' the way he was talking about my sister. He thinks he's a big shot because his dad's a cop, but my mama, she's got an iron will, that lady. God bless her heart, I got an ass whoopin' that night. I'll tell you that!"

"I'd say it was worth every second," Spencer grinned, "I wish I had guts like you. Boy, I would knock his lights out quicker than an electron attaches to a proton."

Derek let out a laugh, "I think I like you, boy. Say, what are you doing after school? Maybe we could shake and bake, you know?"

Spencer breathed with a shocked smile, "You want to hang out with me?"

Derek shrugged, "Why not?"

Spencer replied, "I'm a loser."

Derek smiled quietly back at him, "… me too."

"Kooky," Spencer beamed and glanced into Derek's eyes in astonishment. Derek stared back into those large, hazel orbs, not knowing if his heart was slowing down or speeding up. God, Spencer was cute. From the top of his curly head to the bottom of his smooth chin, he was cute. His pale face flushed under the attention, and Derek almost let out a cry. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hug the crap out of him, or fuck him senseless, and it was becoming more and more disorienting by the second. All Derek was positively sure about was that he wanted to stare into those hazel eyes forever. Derek wanted to run his fingers through that caramel colored hair, and dammit! Derek wanted to fall in love with him. He could easily see himself doing so.

Spencer broke the silence with a soft, "…you're really handsome."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Spencer sputtered, grabbing his things, "I-I mean, you've just got a nice face is all. It's evenly proportioned in a way that flatters the modern… I just…" Spencer stood and backed away quickly, "I have to go. I'm sorry, I… I have to…" he began speeding down the hallway.

Derek watched after him, letting his eyes travel down to that—good Lord.

Now that is an ass.

 

SPENCER

Spencer walked into detention with his head hung, ready for any dirt and grime punishment was due his way for disrupting class with his geekiness. Emily was already sitting atop a desk, filing her nails and popping bubble pink gum. As he closed the door behind him, he spoke, "Hello, Emily." She nodded as a reply, buffing the tops of her nails distractedly. He looked around to see no one else in the room except for a stern faced man who sat at the teacher's desk. The man looked up and pointed to a piece of paper on the wall beside the door, "Sign in."

Spencer obeyed and glanced at the attendance list. Emily Prentiss was already signed in. Up next on the list was a Penelope Garcia, Kevin Lynch, and Derek Morgan. Lastly, there was him. Spencer Reid. Wait. Was this "Derek Morgan" the Derek he bumped into in the hallway? You know, the Derek with the beautiful brown eyes and the shy smile and the god-like body hidden under those brown slacks. Couldn't be. There was just no way. Derek's not the most common of names, sure, but it sure wasn't unheard of.

He signed next to his name and sat at the seat nearest the window. Glancing out of it, he watched the male students run along, pushing each other and tugging girl's pigtails. With them, he noticed the female students, comparing lipsticks and swatting away the boys. He thought back to what he had said earlier to Derek about segregation. Each and every one of those students he watched was white. Not even the cleaning ladies had a lick of color in them. Then, after a sea of creamy, pale skin, Derek simply existed in the hallways. Tall, broad shouldered, skin the shade of freshly brewed coffee with five sugars, three creams, mmm. Spencer's favorite. There Derek was; so delectable, so mysterious, so ever-loving sexy. And here Spencer was, brilliantly stupid and stupidly brilliant. No way on earth that Derek would even give a moment's hesitation to a boy like Spencer. Derek called him a kid back then, and he was kind of right. Actually, Spencer was sixteen, but since everyone in his grade is a legal adult he still feels like a child. Spencer sighed to the window at the all-white crowd, hoping he would catch a glimpse of Derek as he left school. Wow. He's been reduced to this: staring out of a window, pleading with whatever god there was that he could see this boy one last time.

The door banged open and Spencer's head turned to catch the commotion. In walked a curvy, busty blonde with one male student on each arm. One was a bit pudgy and very handsome in the face. The other was Derek. Holy Schrodinger. Derek. Spencer turned his head quickly toward the window and breathed into his hand to check his breath which was coincidentally horrible enough to peel paint. Why, oh why, did he have egg salad for lunch? He folded his arms onto a book on his desk and put his head inside of them. If all goes well, Derek won't see him.

"Mr. Reid, please pick your head up. This is detention, and in detention, we use books for the purpose of reading, not snoozing." Mr. Stern Face said.

Spencer picked his head up quickly to find the entire room looking this way, "Sorry, Mister…"

"Mr. Hotchner," he corrected, looking back down to his small, paperback book. There was a .572% chance that Derek didn't see him. Soon after, he heard a curt squeal and watched the beautiful blonde, pull the two boys over to his desk. Oh, God. Derek was looking right at him. As the blonde approached the desk, she slammed her hands on the table, "You are just adorable! How old are you? What year are you? Where are you from?"

Spencer cleared his throat nervously, "Sixteen, senior, Las Vegas."

She chuckled, "Holy moly! Vegas? How is it out west?"

Spencer said quickly, "Loud. Of course, I don't mean loud as something strongly audible, having exceptional volume, or intensity. I meant 'loud' as in clamorous, vociferous, or blatantly… bustling."

The blonde giggled and poked him on the nose, "Wow, you're like Einstein's hot grandson or something. E=mc smokin'."

Spencer blushed to his desk, "It's, uh… squared. E=mc2. Since energy equals mass times the velocity of—"

She leaned over his books, "You have a girlfriend, Mr. Reid?"

Spencer glanced down at his toes, "Not really, I… well, no. Never."

"Never?" she whispered with a wink, "What? Do you mean you have a boyfriend?"

"NO!" Spencer squeaked. He's not gay! He's not. He just has an appreciative and sometimes sexual and romantic attraction to the male form and a very small romantic (not at all sexual) attraction to the female form. Sexuality is fluid, goddamit! One day, he'll prove it.

The handsome faced boy beside her nudged her elbow, "Okay, Pen. You can quit grilling him under hot lights." The boy turned to Spencer, "Sorry, Reid. She's a little smog in the noggin if you know what I mean."

Spencer nodded, face beat red as he buried his head back into his arms. Mr. Hotchner whistled angrily and Spencer popped his head up, "Sorry!"

He heard Derek's deep chuckle and looked up as Derek asked, "Hey, you're Spencer, right? I bumped into you during second period."

"Yeah… I, well, yes," Spencer replied, praying his blush wasn't so obvious. It just wouldn't go away!

Derek gestured to the boy beside the desk, "This is Kevin Lynch, he wants to study Physics and machinery in college."

Kevin tipped his bowler hat, "Howdy."

"And this," Derek said, wrapping his arm around the girl to his right, "Is Penelope Garcia, AKA Goddess of Everything Fabulous."

Penelope smiled theatrically, "Goddess of Fab at your service."

Derek shrugged, "And I'm just Derek."

Penelope corrected seriously, "AKA Chocolate Thunder!"

"AKA Chocolate Thunder," Derek chuckled and leaned toward Spencer, "Guys, this is Spencer Reid. I pushed him to the ground this morning and nearly lost his glasses, so I guess I get the Doofus of the Day Award."

"Derek, honey, we've always known you were a doofus. Good thing you've got your looks," Penelope hopped up onto the windowsill beside her, puffy pink skirt and blouse all around her like a soft cloud. She was very striking and easily unique. Even her eyelids were a glittery shade of pink. She asked with a whisper, "So, Little Einstein, why are you doing time in the rat hole with us?"

Spencer tilted his head down, "I was… well… I don't take notes like the average student, and the kids around me noticed and started pointing it out to the teacher, consequently disrupting class. It was my fault, really. I just—"

"Oh, please," Emily said, jumping down from her desk and striding over to his with her arms folded across her chest, "These jerks in the back row started calling him a nerd because he takes notes with his mind—which is pretty cool, if you ask me. Saves trees."

Derek's eyes lit up, "Wait, so your mind takes notes? Like you remember everything the teacher says and don't have to study it?"

Spencer nodded, "Pretty much."

Kevin asked with a cocked eyebrow, "So, you're like a mutant or something?"

Spencer replied easily, "There seems to be unusually fast repairing and undying cells in the cortex and frontal lobe of my brain, so I remember absolutely everything heard. Seeing things takes me at least thirty seconds to record, but it's still all there. At least, that's the thesis I'm considering. It's called an eidetic memory, and it's quite fascinating in the grand scope of science."

Kevin sang under his breath, "Weird…"

Emily smacked his arm, "Hey, dude, it's cool! You're just jealous."

Kevin chuckled, "Heck, yeah I am. I wish I didn't have to worry about grades. They rule my life right now."

"It is pretty sweet." Penelope nodded and turned to Derek with a sickeningly sweet smile, "What do you think, Derek?"

Kevin got a strange grin on his face that matched Penelope's, "Yeah, what do you think, Derek?"

Derek glared at the both of them, "I think it's pretty interesting. I would like to know more about the science behind the condition so that I could better understand the way he learns, not so I could grill him about what his favorite color is. Penelope."

Penelope winked over at her friend, "Whatever you say."

Emily paused and glanced at Spencer, "Is there some sort of secret code between the two of them that we just don't know about?"

Spencer shrugged, "Seems like it."

Kevin let out a snicker and replied, "Don't worry about it. They've been best friends since the beginning of Creation, so it makes sense that mortals like us don't understand their language."

 

DEREK

Derek finished his homework for the night relatively quickly, lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. His bedside clock read eleven thirty, and since his sisters were going through their nightly gossip and his mother was long asleep, there was no one to annoy. He spent an hour already lying in bed, waiting for sleep to come, but it didn't for other reasons. Derek had been thinking about him all night. Spencer. That kid had him snowed. How does he even do it? Spencer's body was slight, unlike the muscle-bound magazine men Derek pined after. Spencer's eyes were large, filled with kindness, knowledge and hunger for more information. Spencer's skin was so smooth, and pale, and foreign. He was tall, he was quiet, his posture was impeccable. He was brilliant, he was clever, he was beautiful beyond measure. Derek's never felt such a longing for someone after just a day's meet.

He sighed and folded his arms. This is actually starting to tick him off. Derek was hoping to this year snag some cute black girl, take her home to his momma, make love to her a couple times and dump her in a few months just to reinforce how much he wasn't attracted to men. Sure, it would be cruel to the girl, but it's a hard fucking world out there and as a colored girl, she'll have been through worse. But, with Spencer hanging around… hmm. That whole plan of his might not go over so well.

Derek wishes there was some pill he could take that would make him normal. Why can't he find that attractive girl in his algebra class sexy? Why can't he stop the bile from rising in his throat when he thinks of what he'll have to do to fit in? Why can't he find Spencer completely and utterly repulsive? Sadly, all of that still remains true and Derek has to work with what he's got.

Damn. Now he's thinking about Spencer again. Derek pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. Why won't that handsome, clever son of a bitch get the hell out of his mind for five seconds?! He thinks he's about to—

"Derek…" a small voice said.

He looked up to his door to see his eldest sister Sarah peeking in, "Hey, Sare. What do you want?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, crept into the room and closed the door behind her clad in a long, blue night gown, "Well, I originally came in here to bother you, but… you look kind of depressed. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Derek dropped his hands to his sides, "No."

Sarah sat on the edge of the bed and patted his shin, "Is there anything you need to talk about?"

Derek sighed, looking across the room and away from her, "I'm not sure yet."

Sarah teased, "Is it a girl?"

Derek gave Sarah a look and rolled his eyes, "Can we not do this right now?"

Sarah smiled brightly, "Oh, my gosh, it is a girl!"

"No, it's not!" Derek pulled his leg from her hand, "Come on, Sare, grow up."

Sarah asked, "Is she cute? Is she nice? Do I get a name?"

Derek groaned, "No, no, and never."

Sarah giggled and lay back along the width of his bed, "So she's ugly, mean, and nameless? I approve."

He crossed his legs Indian style and reached over to flick her in the ear, "Don't talk like that."

Sarah smiled up at him, "She must be special. I bet this is the first day you saw her."

It was, Derek thought.

She continued, "Your eyes must have met in the most unexpected of places…"

His big, hazel eyes gazed right into mine on the floor of the hallway during class. We were all alone and so close. If I wanted to, I could brush his hair out of his face, lean in, and do it. Kiss him, Derek replied in his mind.

She raved, "And the world disappeared until it was just the two of you…"

Even when we were there in a detention room that was filled with kids, every time their eyes met, it felt like they were alone again. It felt like…the Earth revolved around the both of them, stuck in a fixed point between reality and a dream world in which they were lovers at last. I wanted nothing more than to stay in that dream world. Forever. With Spencer… Derek wondered.

Sarah asked, "Are you thinking about her boobs right now?"

Derek made a face, "No."

"Damn, you're into her," Sarah giggled, "The only way a girl can get a man to pull his head so far out of his ass that he's thinking about her brain before her body… is to have his heart on a leash. Are you sure you just met her?"

Derek gave in, allowing female pronouns because he really didn't want to have a conversation about his…sexual preferences with his sister. He shrugged, "You want the story, fine. I bumped into her in the hallway. The bell sounded, the kids cleared out, and it was just us. I helped her find her glasses, and she told me her name. We were both late to class, so I saw her again in detention. That's it. You happy?"

Sarah gasped, "You met her in school? Please, tell me you didn't fall for a white girl."

Derek explained, "She's very pro-Eisenhower."

Sarah shook her head quickly, "Derek, come on now! Did you not see what mom and dad had to go through? Do you seriously want history to repeat itself?"

Derek started, "Sarah—"

She continued, "Personally, I could care less who you date, but I'll have you know everyone else won't be as forgiving, Derek, the world doesn't care how much you're in love. We've seen that all first hand. There's only one way to be with these people, and if you're not that, you're out."

"Thanks," Derek grimaced, "Now, I feel worse than I did five minutes ago."

Sarah placed her hand on Derek's arm, "I just don't want you to get hurt. It's a tough world out there, alright, Der?"

Derek nodded, "I know."


	2. Fighting Physics With Physics

 

SPENCER

Breakfast was on the stove in the Reid household. Spencer stood over the pan, poking at three eggs until they collated into a semi-gelatinous mass. The stove may not be on hot enough, but Spencer will chance it. He's very good at burning things, and if his mother smells smoke…well… she just shouldn't smell smoke.

The eggs turned from pale, creamy beige to a mushy yellow and Spencer jumped, remembering that he forgot the milk. Setting the spatula down, he ran over to the fridge and opened it, searching for the milk. Ah! There it is. Spencer grabbed it and shook it around. There was just enough left for one batch of eggs. Perfect. He poured the milk onto the pan and mixed it in sloppily with his spatula. This is going to have to do.

When they finished, Spencer grabbed the bread out of the toaster and put it on a plate and tray, walking it to his mother's room. Before knocking, he straightened his flat blue tie. Today, he chose a white shirt and a grey waist coat with grey slacks to wear. It wasn't anything special, but, if chance causes him to see Derek again, he heard that neutral colors bring out his earthy features and blue gives his complexion a natural glow. Well, that's what the Penelope said in detention yesterday anyway.

He knocked on the door and she yelled out to him, "The government's not taking my son! I know you hear me out there, you no-good generals!"

Spencer opened the door and smiled shyly up at his mom, "I have school in a couple minutes, Mom. I'm going to miss the bus."

His mother ran up to him from the bed and took his face gently in her hands, "Spencer, where were you? I was waiting all night for you to come home!"

Spencer handed his mother the tray, "I've been here, mom. I was a little late home though because I… uh, I got detention."

She sighed angrily, "Those bastards."

"I agree," Spencer nodded, "Now, I've got to go, okay? I'll be back before dinner. I'll set the kitchen timer to remind you of when that is. Is that alright, Mom?"

Mrs. Reid nodded, "That's alright. I've got work to do anyway. I'm giving at lecture in two hours."

"Really? Cool. On what work?" Spencer smiled even though he knew that she was doing no such thing. His mother hadn't taught in five years.

She explained simply, "Sarala Dasa. His later works."

Spencer replied, "I know his poetry well. Good luck. Can you give me an overview when I get home?"

She leaned forward and tapped his nose with a beaming smile, "You betcha."

Spencer grabbed his backpack from the side of the room and gave his mother a hug, "Do well today, alright, Mom?"

His mother waved her hands, "Of course, Spencer. Have a nice day at school."

He strode out of the room and grabbed his keys off of the kitchen counter, locking up good before heading down the street to the bus stop. Cars whizzed by lazily as the time passed. Spencer bit the inside of his cheek waiting for them to roll by before finding a break in the traffic and rushing through it to the stop. His mother hates it when he does that, but sometimes, it has to be done. He's missed too many busses because of her, and walking five miles to school is starting to wear on him. When Spencer reached his bus stop, a tall man walked by. He was wearing a light brown suit and had a fedora atop his head. He cut Spencer a glance and a casual smile perked up his caramel colored skin as he tipped his hat, "How are ya, son?"

Spencer replied respectfully through his thoughts, "I'm fine, sir, and you?"

The man passed by him and continued to walk, "We've all been better, child."

Everything about this man leaked familiarity, and Spencer knew in an instant the person he was thinking of. The smooth speech, the tipped hat, the handsome face all of it reminded him of Derek.

Spencer held his breath and waited for the bus, refusing to think about the guy who was bound to break his heart. Derek was too beautiful, too clever, too perfect to even consider his hopeful kinship something of importance. But, when they talked yesterday in the hallway… when Spencer stupidly blurted out how handsome he found the boy… there was a connection between the two of them that he couldn't ignore.

Spencer cursed everything, but he dreamt of Derek last night. He dreamt of it all; their friendship, their courting, their story of falling in love. All he wanted to do was press his lips to Derek's. He wanted to be held by those strong arms and whispered to by that soft voice and caressed by those large hands, but he knew after a day's meet that it was impossible. While he did have a strange conversation with his two friends yesterday, that was hardly enough to base a relationship, platonic or not. But, by God, even if the stars aligned and they ended up together… they'd be a terrible pair. Their skin contrasted, their gender clashed-I mean there was reason on top of reason why it wouldn't work. Even so, Spencer just wanted to try. Was that so bad?

The bus came to the stop in front of him and Spencer stepped onto it, walking down the aisle of the bus with his head hung low. He know that the kids were going to tease him. They did every day. As per usual, Spencer found himself pushed from either side to the bus by kids who didn't want the creepy geek kid sitting in the seat adjacent. Their actions were quite reasonable in their minds, because to them, he was a freak. They were right. But, not in the way that anyone could see. He was too intelligent, his thoughts were perverse, and he craved the attention of another boy more than he ever could for a girl. Spencer was all wrong. And it was starting to show on his face.

Spencer took the last seat in the back, praying that they would just stop. A shadow loomed over him as the bus started. Great, Spencer looked up, it's Tobias. The scruffy kid folded his arms across his broad chest, "Hey, nerd bag."

Spencer looked up, "Me?"

Tobias guffawed, "Of course you, Jack! Who else? The dame sitting in front of you?"

Spencer shook his head. He needed to speak as little as possible.

"She is a pretty bird though," Tobias noted, running a gentle finger down the swooning blonde's face before he leaned forward and pushed Spencer further into his seat, "How did you like detention? Did little loser make friends?"

Spencer shook his head again.

Tobias chuckled darkly, "I hope they grated you. I mean, what were you thinking? Interrupting my studies like you have the right to. Last time I checked, you were the scholarship kid. No money, but brains bigger than Pluto, huh? Am I right?"

Spencer nodded quietly.

Tobias grabbed Spencer by his loose collar, "And, that means you get the education my father is paying good money for me to get for nothing. Fuck you, nerd bag. You hear me, kid? Because I don't think you're listening. You can go on the slow train ride to hell for all I care, and boy, do I barely give a shit." Tobias began to smile with a sick look in his eyes, "I better not see you hanging with anybody but the black kids, because that's how little your company is worth."

Spencer quickly replied with a nod of his head. He wanted nothing more than to bury his fist in Tobias's face, but he nodded anyway. Half of a black kid was universes better than this guy. They're just as human and real as any of us. The color of someone's skin doesn't make anyone less, what's inside their head does. Tobias is the dirt. Tobias is the worthless son of a—

Tobias snapped as the kids got off the bus, "Oh, look. Here we are. The one place where you actually do well. Get over here."

Spencer felt the kid grab him by the scruff of his shirt and half drag him out of the bus. "Oh, look, little Spencer! A friend!" Tobias shouted, tossing him off of the bus and right into the arms of—ouch! Spencer sat up from where he was toppled onto some poor bloke and rubbed the top of his head. God, which hurt. Tobias walked by him, making sure to step on his hand as he passed. Spencer raised his hand, "Ah!" The soft voice of the kid he hit took Spencer's hand in his much darker one and inspected it with a shallow laugh, "We keep meeting like this."

Spencer looked up into beautiful brown eyes, his breath failing him as he spoke, "…yeah…."

Derek smiled brightly, stealing Spencer's heart as easily as that, "That guy's a real Clyde, kid. You want me to knock his block off?"

Spencer gasped, "Please don't! You almost got expelled last time."

"So? It'd be worth it. Guy's a major jive," Derek grimaced angrily, standing and reaching out his hand to pull Spencer to his feet, "I mean… he threw you off of a bus."

Spencer fumbled with his backpack and murmured, "At least it wasn't moving."

Derek was startled into a laugh and clapped Spencer on his back, "Boy, you're funny! Come on, I'll walk you to your first class."

Spencer asked, "Why?"

Derek snorted, "Like I'm going to let that guy dog you around on my watch. No way. That's not your life anymore kid."

Spencer looked over at Derek as they began to walk up the steps of the building, ignoring the crowd parting for two of the school's biggest losers, "Not that I'm not grateful, but…why are you doing this for me?"

Derek paused for a moment before replying, "I'm not sure yet. But, something tells me this is a good idea."

Spencer laughed nervously, "No offense, Derek, but where did you get that notion?"

Derek playfully pushed Spencer's shoulder, "You ask too many questions, kid."

"My mom says that too," Spencer smiled fondly as the larger groups of kids in the hallway spread out and clung to the walls and the lockers, whispering and getting as far away from them as possible at the same time.

Derek looked around at the kids and began to growl, wrapping his arm around Spencer's shoulders, "Mess with this kid, and you mess with me! Did everybody hear that?"

The groups of kids nodded. Spencer gathers that no one tussles with Derek. Spencer's face began to gather with a blush as Derek jumped toward one kid who shrank back into his locker and nodded. The two continued to walk down the hallway and Derek strode on as if the entire school wasn't staring at the black kid and the school's geek walking together as if they were…friends. There were two ways this could go: they weren't going to ever get bothered, or their days at this school were numbered. Either way, Derek didn't seem to care. And that was such a fucking turn on. Spencer over at Derek with a small smile, and Derek looked back. He smiled as well, "Hey, kid, how about we be buds, you and me?"

Spencer nodded breathlessly, "That sounds groovy."

Derek grinned, pulling his arm from around Spencer's shoulder, "Yeah, man, groovy."

Spencer's heart picked up speed as they walked down the hall, everyone around them disappearing in his mind as did their whispers and points. He was walking with Derek. He was friends with Derek. Derek thought their friendship was groovy. Spencer could pass out from the excitement. Maybe, they could read together, and hang out, and go to a picture, and play games, and—

Derek began to laugh, "Spencer, I can almost hear you thinking."

Spencer whipped his head around and blushed, "Whatever you heard, please disregard."

Derek joked, "Aww, what were you thinking about? How much you wanted to marry me?"

Spencer laughed nervously, "Wh…what? That's just…"

Derek flicked a curl of Spencer's hair, "I was just joshing you, kid. Now… I know you were in the science department when we bumped into each other, which class was it?"

Spencer, grateful for the change in subject, replied, "It was room 132. It's right across the hall."

Derek stopped and nodded, "Well… I guess this is goodbye."

Spencer stood across from him and took a deep internal breath before thrusting his open hand toward Derek. Derek stared at it, "I thought you didn't shake hands."

Nodding, Spencer reinforced his hand, "I said I didn't touch people often. I… I just wanted to say thank you for being so nice to me. No others have been so kind. Please accept this, because I don't know how much more awkward I can make this before I spontaneously combust."

Derek smiled at Spencer and grasped his hand, shaking gently, "You're welcome, man. I hope you don't combust."

Spencer's stomach entered the Olympics as their bare skin touched. He knows it's just their hands, but still, wow. Spencer's palm was inside Derek's grip and it was moving. Their fingers were rubbing together and oh, God, it's kind of like their thumbs were having sex... Spencer pulled his hand from Derek's and breathed quickly, "Okay, I think that's enough."

Derek gave Spencer a look, "Are you alright?"

Spencer nodded, walking backwards toward the classroom, "I'm great. Life's good. Class. I have to attend it."

Derek waved with an amused look in his eyes, "I guess you do."

Spencer dashed into the room with his head down and scrambled into his seat, placing his backpack on top of his lap and pulling out a book busily to avoid drawing attention to the newly sprung erection in his grey slacks. He grimaced to himself. Why did he delude himself into thinking that he could shake hands with Derek of all people? He was such a pervert when it comes to sexual attraction, and he knew he couldn't handle it. In his room last night, he pictured their bare skin touching in more ways than one, and when it finally did in this simple, harmless way, that kick started a whole series of things that he shouldn't be thinking about. Including their fingers engaging in intercourse. Where did that thought even come from? Spencer, get it together. You are way better than your thoughts.

Who is he kidding? He isn't.

 

SPENCER

So, Tobias found that he rather liked landing Spencer in detention. By the end of the day, he already had three that he had to serve and that was sure to keep him busy until the end of the week. Yet, Spencer wasn't that upset about it. If things went well, Derek would be there. He guesses Penelope and Kevin are good to see there as well, but face it; they're white and reasonably normal. They needn't make schedule of being stuck in the crap hole.

Spencer sat in that same seat he was in the day before with three sticks of gum in his mouth. He wasn't going to repeat the breath situation that happened yesterday. What if the stars aligned and Derek got close enough to smell him breathing? He had to be ready. Spencer nervously placed another stick in his mouth. Just to be safe.

Minutes later, a boisterous Penelope walked in with Derek on her arm talking about this funky band that was going to be performing at a coffee shop down her way. By her words, Derek was invited. Spencer asked himself for a moment if they were going together. And by "going together", he doesn't mean to the concert. Spencer put another stick of gum in his mouth. They probably were. She's a beautiful girl. Her hair is curly and soft looking, her body was delightfully curvy, and from their close proximity the day before, Spencer knew she smelled of blueberries. What's not to love?

Ah, Christ! They're probably pre-engaged. Look at them! They adore each other.

Spencer held back a small sigh. Ouch. His heart hurt. He glanced at his pack of gum and thought for a moment before placing another stick in his mouth. This is getting ridiculous.

Penelope dragged him (Holy, Schrodinger! Derek's tie was loosened and two of his buttons were undone, his jacket held over his left shoulder, and his sleeves rolled up to display his sexy, toned forearms. I mean, fuck the boy looks like a goddamned walking wet dream) over to Spencer's desk after they signed in and grinned, "Hey, Boy Wonder's here! Hi! How are you?"

"Hello, Derek," Spencer mumbled out around his mushy glob of gum. God, that was probably the least sexy thing he's done all day.

Derek laughed and took the seat beside Spencer, "Hey, cousin. Penny was talking to you, by the way."

"She was?" Spencer looked over at Penelope and remembered, "Oh, hello, Penelope… sorry, I got distracted for a moment."

"Don't I know it." Penelope dragged a chair up to Spencer's desk and leaned over to whisper, "Derek can be such a Norse God sometimes. I mean the nerve of this guy. You should see him naked."

Spencer coughed, feeling his gum go way too far back in his mouth for comfort. Images of Derek without clothes on are not working for his mental stability right now. Then, of course, Derek started slapping his back in a rhythm that did not at all help with keeping him un-aroused. He has already had way too many day dreams today about Derek's bare chest slapping his back while he… oh, dear God no.

Moments later, he regained his composure and Penelope asked with an amused smirk on her face, "So, little Einstein, whatcha in for?"

Spencer replied with a raspy bite to his voice after depositing the gum in his mouth into a handkerchief, "Throwing an eraser at Mr. Masters."

Penelope gasped and looked Spencer over in interest, "Ooh, we've got a bad boy here, now don't we? Meow."

Spencer got up and tossed it into a trashcan, "It wasn't me, it was Tobias. He threw it and walked away before I could make an adequate escape."

Derek made a face, "There are no words for the pain I want to cause that guy."

"Now, now. Two wrongs don't make a right." Penelope placed a manicured hand over Derek's arm, "To create a nice flow of energy, we need to get even. This guy is messing with you, Spencer?"

Spencer nodded.

She smiled wickedly, "I know just the thing."

Spencer asked, "What is it?"

Derek gasped and looked over at Penelope, "The Thing? Are we using the Thing?"

Penelope grinned, "We're using the Thing."

Spencer backed up an inch, "What's the Thing?"

"Some plot Penelope came up with when we were in middle school. It shames someone so badly, they'll wish they were in jail or dead," Derek explained.

Spencer breathed out, "Holy Schrodinger, that sounds terrible."

Derek replied, "Oh, it totally is. That's why we decided not to use it until we found a cause worthy of her divine wrath."

Spencer asked, "And that means…"

Derek shrugged, "I told her he threw you off of a bus and she started quoting from Genesis. To be more exact, the fall of the Tower of Babel."

Spencer asked, "You guys know Genesis?"

Derek nudged Penelope, "She only knows what I told her of it, but yeah. It's my favorite book of the Bible."

"So, you're a Christian?"

Derek looked around both ways, "Between us, no. I prefer to read the Good Book as if it was a source of fiction, but if you really look at it with a fine toothed comb, it's one of the greatest stories ever told."

"Wow, same here!" Spencer exclaimed as he held back a passionate sigh. How does Derek keep getting more and more perfect? Spencer isn't Christian either. He reads the Bible as literature too. Does this mean they're romantically compatible?

Derek leaned closer, face full of intrigue, "You're the first person I've heard say that."

Spencer began to smile widely, "You too."

Upon Spencer's full smile, Derek gave one as well, "Which is your favorite story in that particular book? Besides Creationism, I mean, sure it's cool, but overdone much?"

Spencer nodded enthusiastically, "Even though it's kind of ballooned, I really enjoy the tale of Noah after the flood, you know? The Tower of Babel is one of my favorite parts, but sometimes, you've gotta let the classics be just what they are..."

Derek finished for Spencer, "Classic."

Spencer hopes he's not the only one who can see the sparks. I mean, really, they're flying all over the place.

Penelope giggled, "You two do know I'm here, right?"

Spencer takes it all back. He wishes the sparks were completely invisible.

Derek cleared his throat and looked away from Spencer, "What? Spencer and I can talk, right? Is that not hep all of a sudden?"

Penelope shrugged and gave them a knowing look, "Well, I don't know. Is it? Spencer?"

Spencer nodded casually, "Yeah, totally hep."

"Alright," Penelope said, standing and grabbing her purse, "I'm going to take an indefinite water fountain break, so I can use my womanly wiles to get Kevin to buy me stuff."

Spencer raised his eyebrow and pointed between Derek and she, "Wait, you two aren't..."

Penelope patted Derek's shoulder with a laugh, "I'm not his type and Kevin is all the man I need."

Derek wrapped an arm around Penelope, "That don't mean he shouldn't watch out. One day, we'll be together, my love."

Penelope giggled playfully as she grabbed her purse and quoted, "Well, I do declare Mr. Beauregard!"

Derek winked, "Speaking of, shouldn't you be... you know, Gone with the Wind?"

"I'm going, I'm going," Penelope nodded with a smile and backed away, giving Derek a look that Spencer couldn't quite perceive, "I'll leave you two to… rock and roll… if you know what I mean."

Spencer could feel a blush coming on and he leaned down on the desk, hiding his face in his arms for the three seconds he could before he heard a sharp, "Mr. Reid! What did I say about your head on the desk?!"

Derek began to laugh and loosened his pastel tie around his collar, "Never mind Pen. She can get… lewd sometimes."

Spencer leaned his elbows on the desk and held his red face in his hands, "Well, I know that now."

Derek asked, "So…how's that class going?"

"Which one?"

Derek elaborated, "The one I walked you to."

Spencer shrugged, "Biology? More like kindergarten science. I signed up for an Advanced course, but… I wasn't allowed to take the class because the school board thinks that I'm autistic."

Derek paused, "So, what if you were autistic? You wanted to take the class, you should be able to."

Spencer replied, "If they can slap a disability on me, I'm pretty much under their control. Don't want me 'falling behind', they say."

Derek leaned forward, "But, you're brilliant. At least, I assume you are. Why would they say that about you?"

Spencer looked back at Derek, "Because they don't want me doing better than their kids."

Derek scoffed, "Bullshit!"

"Don't I know it," Spencer shrugged, "So, how's your class going?"

"I'm taking Chemistry first period, but my teacher is snapping his cap at me. I study for the tests, I do what I gotta, but when he puts them in front of me… I know that ain't no Junior level science. I mean, I checked over real quick at another kid's test and he had simple reactions on it. But, the teacher caught me looking and called me out for cheating which is partly why I'm in here."

Spencer shook his head, "That's wrong. He can't test you on something that was never taught, nevertheless something upper leveled. Do you remember any exact equations?"

"Yeah," Derek replied, fishing his notebook out of his backpack to find a paper with a big red zero on it, "I swiped the test so I could prove that this cat ain't right."

Spencer held his hand out toward the test, "May I?"

Derek passed it to Spencer, their fingers brushing lightly as the paper changed hands. Spencer fought down a blush and looked the first page over. His words caught in his throat and he cleared his airway, "This isn't even Chemistry. It's Quantum Physics. College-level Quantum Physics. Like…You-Have-To-Understand-Advanced-Calculus-Back-And-Forth-Before-You-Even-Think-About-Looking-At-It Quantum Physics. I'm kind of worried for whoever put number five together. This person… has too much time on their hands."

"Are you kidding me?! I don't even know what Quantum Physics is!" Derek complained.

Spencer shrugged, "When it's watered down, it's quite simple actually—"

Derek raised a hand and stopped Spencer, "I never said I wanted to know what it was."

Spencer asked, "Well, do you?"

Derek inquired with a suspicious look on his face, "What are you getting at, kid?"

Spencer did a quick prayer to God if he was out there and then asked awkwardly, "I… could… teach you some. You know? If you want to be prepared for the next… exam, I mean. Since he's testing you on it, knowing the information would be the best way to get back at him. We could fight Physics with Physics." Spencer's eyes widened as he realized what he just said, "Or, I'm just being an idiot. You've got better things to do with your time. Of course, you don't want to learn Quantum—"

"I'm in." Derek stated.

Spencer stammered, "Wh-what?"

Derek waved his hand around, "I want to learn your science magic. I mean, if it'll help me do well in the class, then, hell yeah. Plus, nothing would make me happier than shocking the shit out of Mr. Gordinski."

Spencer gasped. Damn. It actually worked. They were going to study together. He could squeal from the excitement, but that just might be going overboard. Spencer tried to contain his grin, "That's awesome! When do you want to do it, like… when are you free? I'm free after detention is over if you are—" Then Spencer remembered his mother, "Oh, wait. I've got something at home that… uh… might not… do you mind if we go to your place Friday night instead?"

Derek laughed, "You are very excited about this."

Spencer pushed his hair out of his face and behind his ear, saying "A little. I really like Physics," when he wanted to say, I really like you.

Derek nodded and ran his tongue across his lower lip, biting it gently before saying, "I think I could end up liking it too," when he wanted to say, I think I could end up falling for you.


	3. If God is Willin' and the Creek Don't Rise

 

SPENCER

It had been a rather nice week. Derek had taken to walking Spencer to class as often as he could, and Tobias (along with every other bully in the school that loved roughing him up) had stayed clear.

Hell, he even started eating lunch with Derek, Kevin, Penelope, and their crew which consisted of a peppy, blonde cheerleader named Jennifer, a smooth-talking baseball jock named Will, and that cool Emily Prentiss girl from Spencer's Biology class. Somehow, he was becoming much more comfortable in his own skin when with them and through this new sense of self-security, Spencer found himself at home.

During his first lunch excursion with them, Spencer kept his mouth shut for as long as possible. Sadly, once he sat at the "Badass and Unique" table, he was adopted into the family. Penelope told jokes, Emily made snide remarks, Derek doled out a fist or a smile to whomever needed it, Kevin made comic book references to everything, Jennifer had the most infectious laugh in the galaxy, and Will liked to wait for the most opportune moment to slam the table with his keen commentary. Spencer? He didn't have an exact genre yet, but, then again none of these kids did.

They called themselves the "Badasses and Uniques" mainly because none of them fit into any of the cliques that were already established. So, instead of going off on their own and drifting into loser-dom, they decided to band together and make a name for themselves.

Got the strong body of a fighter, but the kind heart of a lover? You're Badass and Unique.

Got the fashion sense of a trendsetter, and a wit to rival Sherlock Holmes? You're Badass and Unique.

Got a mind filled with thirty seven encyclopedias, yet have a "ninja-like sense of humor"? You're Badass and Unique.

Soon enough, Spencer felt at home with the "BAU" crew and found himself with a table full of friends. By Friday afternoon's lunch, their conversation went a lot like this:

KEVIN: So, Spencer, I hear you're really good at science. I'm going into Engineering in college, maybe we could study for midterms together.

SPENCER: I'd like to think that I am good at science since I'm planning on studying Mathematics and Chemistry in the near future. Sadly, I already have a "study buddy".

KEVIN: Who?

DEREK: Guilty.

KEVIN: Ah, Goddamit. I wanted the genius, man. You took my genius.

DEREK (laughs and wraps one arm around Spencer's shoulders): I saw him first.

KEVIN (glares): Oh, I'll get you, my pretty. And your little geek too!

PENELOPE: Wizard of Oz?

KEVIN: Yep.

PENELOPE: Well played.

EMILY: Wait, Spencer, did I hear you say you were going to study Math and Chemistry at the same time?

SPENCER: It's no big deal, really. I like to be busy.

WILL: Hella busy. I'm just following my dad to the station after school is up. Wanna become a cop.

JENNIFER: That's very commendable. I'm thinking of taking up Journalism myself.

PENELOPE: Wow, me too! Maybe we could work together! What are you going into, Emily?

EMILY: I'm not sure yet. My mother wants me to go into Law, but… it's not really my scene.

DEREK: Well, I'll clue ya, it ain't all it's cracked up to be. My uncle on my mom's side does it and he's miserable.

EMILY: Oh, really? I'll keep that in mind. What do you want to do after high school, Derek?

DEREK: I want to be a cop as well.

PENELOPE: Ooh, Derek Morgan in uniform? Sign me up.

DEREK: It's not even about that, Pen. It's the idea of saving people that I like, you know? Putting the bad guys where they belong.

WILL: Now, that's what I'm talking about. Derek gets it.

SPENCER: That's really awesome. I mean, the police guard the neighborhood, give justice, save lives… that sounds like a job fit for the coolest guys out there.

DEREK: Then, why don't you join the Force, cool man?

SPENCER: Come on, Derek. I'm not cool. Besides, I have terrible hand-eye coordination. Me with a gun could omit widespread horror equating only to a sign of the Apocalypse.

DEREK: I'm sure you're not that bad a shot.

SPENCER: Oh, yeah? My dad got me a bb gun for Christmas when I was eight and I managed to hit the neighbors' cat so hard in the head it got permanent brain damage. They had to put her down.

DEREK: Damn.

SPENCER: Somehow, what's worse is that all the doors were closed and I was inside.

DEREK: How did you even manage to get the cat from there?

SPENCER: It still remains a mystery…

DEREK: Oh, lay off it, Spencer, you know how it happened. I can just tell.

SPENCER: Well, of course I know how it happened. I just like being an enigma.

DEREK: A+ job on that, Clyde.

SPENCER: Thank you for the gesture, but I get enough of those on my exams.

DEREK: Oh, so you wanna talk smart? You wanna play games?

SPENCER: If you're challenging me, yeah, I do.

DEREK: Well, sit down and grab a pencil, bro, because I'm about to school your little punk ass in the dozens.

SPENCER: Wish you may, wish you might…

PENELOPE, JENNIFER, AND EMILY (speaking in low voices)

WILL: What are you three chatty Cathy's whispering about?

JENNIFER: Them.

WILL: Who?

PENELOPE: Derek and Spencer.

DEREK: Why us?

EMILY: Because, you two are quite cozy, don't you think?

SPENCER: Cozy?

JENNIFER: Close. You two talk like you've known each other forever.

DEREK: Do we really?

PENELOPE: Yeah, if I didn't know better, I would have thought you two have spent more time together.

SPENCER: Strange. I mean the topic of conversation was pretty casual, but if you were to make a conjecture of our friendship existing longer than it has, who am I to judge? You three are entitled to your opinions.

DEREK: I didn't understand a word he said, but yeah… I second that. A week of detention together has strengthened our bond. We're practically blood brothers now. He's in my will and everything.

EMILY: Oh, quit teasing, Derek.

WILL: I guess I do kind of see it. Have you two met before or something?

SPENCER: Other than the time Derek plowed me down in the hallway Monday morning, no…

DEREK: I didn't plow you down. We bumped into each other. It was both of our faults.

SPENCER: Sure, it is. It's not like you were running down the hall, and I was walking a normal human speed of three point four miles per hour.

DEREK: You know how fast you were walking?

SPENCER: Yeah. Don't you?

DEREK: No.

SPENCER: Oh. I figured everyone charted their patterns of walking and physical self-travel. You see, sometimes I commute to school on foot, and to assume the average time in which I would arrive, I formulated an equation based on my steps per minute and the approximate five point four six miles from my house to the school—the speed being the "x" of the equation. Unless I wanted to check my velocity which is distance over time, but I wouldn't be able to calculate it properly without a time derived in the first equation, so that wouldn't make any sense at all.

DEREK: You're amazing.

SPENCER: I am?

DEREK: And scary as all hell.

SPENCER: Thanks, I guess.

DEREK: You're welcome, I guess.

PENELOPE: You not see my point being made the second I make it?

 

SPENCER

By the time the bus dropped them off down the street from Derek's house late that afternoon, Spencer had already told his mother every chance he could that he'd be home a little late and there was dinner in the fridge from if she wanted it. All in all, he knows he should be home before nine o'clock. Besides it being a school night, he would really like his mother to know he was home. Spencer decided to call again once he got to Derek's to make sure she was alright and remind her that he had already made dinner. Sometimes she forgot he made it, and when she did, she would try to make something herself. That would not end well. Spencer hung up the Morgan house phone and thanked Derek for letting him use it.

Derek shrugged, "It's the least I could do. Uh, your mom, she doesn't…cook?"

Spencer avoided the answer, "Let's just say bad things happen when she does." You know, like three kitchen fires, two pans of exploding mac and cheese, and one incident where she took a baseball bat to the oven, because she thought it was a robot, sent by the government to take Spencer away. Too bad it wasn't a robot. Spencer smiled fondly at the memory. He had a feeling that if it was a robot, she would have knocked it's block off.

Derek left it at that, "Oh. My mom cooks. A lot. She over cooks sometimes, so just as a warning, you're pre-welcomed to dinner."

Spencer let out a little smile, "Thanks. I'd like that."

Derek scratched nervously behind his neck, "So… Physics."

Spencer nodded, "Yeah! Um, where do you want to get this done?" Please say your room, he internally begged, please, please, please—

Derek shrugged, "Is my room okay?"

"That's fine," Spencer said before Derek guided him up the stairs as he thought to himself, Yes!

As they approached the room, Spencer held back a grin. It was perfect. The whole theme of the room was beige and wood. All of his dressers were wooden, and seemed old in a homely sort of way. It was kind of like they belonged to someone before him. The walls were painted a soft beige and his bedspread had soft looking pillows with a brown and beige quilt. The initial design of it was very sophisticated. But, Derek was a teenage boy, and the room looked like it belonged to one. There was a haphazardly thrown pile of clothes on one side of the floor, a half built model plane, and a large pile of newspapers beside the wardrobe. It was kind of cute.

"Sorry for the mess," Derek shrugged and glanced at his bed, "I don't really have a desk, so…"

"It's fine," Spencer replied, taking the invitation and sitting on the soft bed.

Derek sat beside him and opened his backpack, placing some composition books onto the bed and tossed two wooden pencils beside it, "Alright, man, do your worst."

Derek was a tad bit hard to teach, which was strange since he was a quick learner.

He was a very brilliant boy, he just seemed to zone out a lot…

Yeah, that was probably the main issue.

Derek didn't seem to be able to concentrate for long periods of time. He'd be looking at Spencer the entire stint while he was explaining a theory and then when Spencer would ask a question, Derek would give him a look like he just started talking. When they moved onto the written work, Spencer glided a finger across the page to show Derek how the equations moved differently than reactions, and how some (to the untrained eye) can actually look like they belong to another branch of science completely. These were the ones Derek would need to know.

They were also the ones that caused most of Derek's "zone out" modes.

He explained every broad Quantum Physic theory in overview, writing their simple points onto the notebook's pages and explaining it as simply as he could. Every now and then, he would look up and have to snap his fingers in front of Derek's face to guide him back to attention. Sure, this wasn't the best topic to be held, but Derek wanted to learn this, so Spencer was here to teach it to him. He won't disappoint.

After a while Derek spoke up quickly, "Wait, so energy isn't continuous?"

Spencer began to nod slowly, "Yes..."

Derek finished, "It just enters through small, discrete units and tries to evenly distribute itself?"

Spencer grinned and wiggled around in excitement, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Derek chuckled, "Are you agreeing with me, or climaxing?"

Spencer laughed, "Both! Oh, thank God, you get it. I was starting to feel like I was a bad teacher."

Derek scratched dismissively behind his neck, "You're not a bad teacher; you're just teaching a bad subject."

Spencer rolled his eyes, "Quantum Physics isn't a bad subject, it's just… in depth. The key to mastering this-and pretty much any other subject-is believing it."

Derek paused and gave Spencer an unimpressed look, "Believing it? What, is it fueled by the power of love?"

Spencer shook his head, "Of course not. It's the principle idea of 'what I am learning is 100% true'. You have to not only understand the information, but allow it to become some sort of hyper mental state. You dig?"

Derek asked, "So, I have to 'become' the theory?"

"No. You've got to believe it. It will never make sense if it's not real to you. I mean, look here. Right at me," Spencer instructed, shifting to sit directly across from Derek and taking off his glasses, "Look in my eyes. What color are they?"

Derek peered into Spencer's eyes, "Uh… hazel."

Spencer spoke, "Are you sure?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah."

Spencer smiled and closed his eyes, asking again, "What color are my eyes, now?"

Derek sighed impatiently, "I just answered this question."

Spencer continued, "What color… are my eyes, Derek?"

Derek replied simply, "Hazel."

Spencer kept his eyes shut, "Really?"

Derek sighed, "Yeah, I just saw them."

Spencer argued, "But, you can't see them anymore."

Derek responded confusedly, "But, I just saw them."

Spencer asked, "What makes you think they haven't changed in the time that you haven't been able to see them?"

Derek said with an impatient edge, "Because they just are! I don't know, how are they going to suddenly change like that?!"

Spencer shrugged, "They could."

Derek grimaced, "You're giving me way too hard a time trying to make a point."

Spencer smiled, eyes still shut, "They're still hazel to you because you believe that they are. You've seen them before, and you now know that they can't be anything other than hazel. They could change. They could be blue, or brown, or green within the passing of minutes if I had a chromatic condition or if my eyes were a lighter, more malleable shade of hazel, but you don't care about any of that because since you believe my eyes are hazel, you don't believe that they could be anything else."

Derek let out a smile and asked, "Open them?"

Spencer opened his eyes. Derek seemed pleased to see that they were still just as hazel as they were when he looked the first time. Well, as pleased as a soft colored, fuzzy blob could look. Spencer raised his hands to place his glasses back on his nose and Derek stopped him, "Wait, don't."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Derek replied easily, "You look better without them."

Spencer fought a blush and looked up to Derek's blurry face, "I can't see anything though…"

Derek beamed, "Who cares? You look like such a flutter."

Spencer snickered, "Should I take offense to that?"

Derek began to laugh, "No, no. I say it with kindness. I mean, your hair is long and you've got those big eyes and you kind of… look … I don't know, cute."

Spencer put his head in his hands, "That has to be the first time I've ever heard that."

Derek grinned, "Well, it's true, so you'd better get used to it."

Spencer groaned, "Come on, Derek, get real."

"I am real. Ness real," Derek gasped and asked seriously, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Spencer raised his head and dragged the book in between them, "Okay, we are way off topic. Let's reel it back in. Were we talking about energy shifts?"

Derek raised his hands and replied, "I mean all this in the most platonic way possible."

Spencer sighed and grabbed the notebook and pencil, "We were definitely talking about energy shifts."

Derek nudged Spencer with his elbow, "Cousin, you could easily get a doll, for real. Razz her berries with your pretty little nerd head, you know?"

Spencer gave Derek a look, pushing his glasses up his nose, "I don't know one terrestrial on planet Earth who would find someone like me attractive, so would you please stop it with all of the raspberries, because I'm really not in the mood to be made fun of."

Derek reached over the notebook and rested his hand on Spencer's shoulder, "In no way am I making fun of you! Why would you think that?"

Spencer sighed self-consciously, "Well, if you were told all your life that you were an unwanted geek, wouldn't you start believing it were true?"

"No," Derek replied after a moment, "Life isn't Quantum Physics, Spencer."

"Yes, it is," Spencer tapped his finger to the paper, "Now, come on. You asked for my help, so you're getting it. We've got to pass you some Physics exams."

 

 

SPENCER

By the next hour, they had filled up seventeen notebook pages of information about the basics of Quantum Theory, and Derek was understanding a good load of it. No need to stop now! Spencer dove on, getting lost in the science of it all. His fingers collided with the page again and again, and Derek was getting this pressed look on his face that Spencer couldn't read, but for some strange reason comforted him. He was paying attention, or at least he was until he grabbed at Spencer's hand as it sailed across the page for the fifth time in three minutes and he looked up, "Stop doing that."

Spencer asked, "Doing what?"

Derek replied, "Moving your hands across the page like that. It's distracting."

Spencer apologized confusedly, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean."

Derek looked away, "It just is, okay. Now stop."

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm confused."

Derek supplied quickly, "Me too."

Spencer bit his lip, "Could you please tell me what is bothering you?"

Derek replied under his breath, eyes still not meeting Spencer's, "…you won't understand, so I won't waste my time."

Spencer moved his head down, craning it to meet Derek's gaze, "Why not give it a shot? You'd be surprised how open a mind I keep."

Derek breathed out a quick chuckle, "I'm sure you do… keep an open mind, I mean."

"Oh, yeah, I like to weigh all… options…" Spencer's voice trailed away as he caught the look in Derek's eyes. The way he was looking at him… it was like nothing he's ever seen before. It was almost like the look Humphrey Bogart had given Ingrid Bergman in Casablanca. Almost. It was sad and mournful, yet promising and sweet. There was so much he said in that look that Spencer didn't think he could possibly interpret it all.

That's when he noticed their hands.

Derek's larger, warm hand was engulfing Spencer's and his thumb ran across the back of his hand so lightly that Spencer got the shudders. He tried with all his might not to think about sex thumbs. Spencer could feel his breath slowing down as he remembered just how close they really were. They had moved closer together when Spencer was trying to show him how exactly how elementary particles moved like cell flow and waves. Eventually they were on the same side of the bed, sitting beside each other and sharing one notebook as Derek and Spencer both wrote notes into one pad of paper. Their shoulders were touching, Spencer's hair was resting on his shoulder, and Derek's thumb was moving in slow, agonizing circles along Spencer's hand.

Spencer didn't know if Derek's lips had suddenly gotten more distracting then they were at this instant. Spencer could smell that old timey aftershave on Derek's chin. He could feel Derek's nose brushing against his. He could almost taste those velvet lips. Derek brought the finger that was tracing patterns on his hand to trail lightly up his arm, skimming the sleeve of his shirt, past his angular shoulder, and right up to rest on the back of his neck to bury the fingers loosely in his hair. Spencer closed his eyes at the gentle, tugging touch. It was so softly done that Spencer felt a pleasurable tingle rush down his neck and almost wished that Derek would tug harder, pull and yank at his hair with passion. He felt Derek's breath ghosting across his lips. This is going to be Spencer's first kiss. This is the moment Spencer will remember forever. This is going to be—

Sudden loud knocking on the door propelled them apart and Spencer jumped in shock. Derek looked over to him and paused, some forlorn look in his eyes that had become less Humphrey Bogart and more Sydney Greenstreet. As soon as Spencer nodded and shifted further away from him and on to the end of the bed, Derek shouted toward the door, as Spencer climbed up to a standing position, "Come on in."

A tall, willowy woman with dark, straight hair and skin the shade of Derek's asked, "Have you seen my hot comb?"

Derek sighed, "Bottom drawer in the bathroom. You keep putting it in my shaving kit. Cut it out."

She chuckled, "Shaving. Cut it out. That's funny."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Get out, germ. Your stench is fogging the room."

The woman folded her arms, "I don't gotta do nothing, especially get out of your funk-ass room."

Derek gave her a look, "Well, could you please? I'm half begging you."

She shrugged and headed out of the door, closing it behind her.

Derek turned to Spencer and the door opened again as she looked through it once more with a finger pointed in Spencer's general direction, "Is it just me, or was there a little white kid in here?"

"It's not just you," Spencer raised his hand in greetings, "Hello, miss, I'm Spencer Reid. I'm a classmate of Derek's."

Derek introduced her, "This is my annoying, bratty, horrible excuse for an older sister that puts her hot comb in my shaving kit."

She disregarded Derek, "I'm Desiree. High school graduate, thank you very much."

Spencer smiled, "If only we were so lucky."

Derek spoke up, "Spencer's teaching me Quantum Physics."

Desiree gasped, "Wow, isn't that supposed to be hard?"

Derek shook his head, "No, it's supposed to be difficult as all hell. I would appreciate it if you would scat so that I can get my learn on."

Desiree grinned, "Wait until I tell mama you've got a kid up here teaching you math."

Spencer corrected, "Actually, Physics is a branch of science."

She waved her hand much like Derek did earlier, "Eh, you use numbers. Same thing. Either way she'll be thrilled."

Derek smiled and said through his teeth, "Get out."

"I will, jeez," she rolled her eyes, adding quickly, "You still gonna let me kick your ass in chess tonight?"

Derek replied, "If God is willing and the creek don't rise."

She grinned, "Awesome. Tell geek boy he can play. If it gets late enough, I'll let him kick my ass too. Just, you know, in that way."

Derek warned, "Des."

Desiree her hands in surrender, "I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Gotta let the smart kids do their book learnin'. Just remember, dinner's in fifteen minutes. White kid can come too. Lord knows a good, home cooked meal in him would do him good. Looks like a goddamn crypt keeper."

Derek folded his arms, "Hey, rude much."

Desiree chuckled and winked at Spencer, "Doesn't mean he's hideous. A couple shots of rum and I'd do him."

Derek groaned, "Des, out. Now."

She cackled as she closed the door. As she left, Derek sprung up after her and pushed a chair up underneath the door handle, "I'm so sorry for that. Desi can be a little bit of a handful."

Spencer shrugged, "I like her. She seems nice, and she's very pretty."

Derek looked over at Spencer with a raised eyebrow, "You think she's pretty?"

Spencer replied, "Of course, she looks like you."

Derek's eyes widened, "Uh…"

Spencer shook his head enthusiastically, "I didn't mean she's pretty because she looks like you! I meant she's pretty and she looks like you."

Derek paused, "Does that make me pretty?"

Spencer answered, "It makes her pretty, and you handsome."

Derek asked with a smirk that could be nothing short of naughty, "So, I'm handsome again?"

"Before I respond, I would like to say that I didn't mean it," Spencer put his head in his hands, "… in the hallway… when I said that you were… uh, handsome. I had a lapse in judgment and it ruled my mouth. Sorry."

Derek frowned, "So, I'm not handsome?"

Spencer sighed into his hands, "Can we please drop this?"

Derek smiled slyly and grabbed the Composition book, "Come on, poindexter. Teach me your funky math."

 

 

SPENCER

Minutes later found Spencer at Derek's dinner table, surrounded by his family. His mother had cooked a simple dinner of corn, mashed potatoes, and meatloaf. From where Derek was seated across from him, Spencer looked none short of scared for his life. He seemed as if he had never had experience interacting in a family setting before.

Ms. Morgan had eagerly invited him down by word of Desiree and sent up to tell the two boys to wash up for dinner. At the time, Derek asked smoothly, "You don't mind if I change my shirt in here, right?"

Spencer waved his hand and leaned back against the bedframe, lifting the book over his eyes, "Go for it. I'll just be studying."

Derek nodded and walked over to one of his drawers, his back to Spencer as he rifled around for something more comfortable. Spencer lowered the book by inches until he could catch a glimpse of the back of the tall, older boy. Derek's tie was being pulled away and set on top of his wooden dresser. His mocha hands worked along his cream shirt, and with each few inches down his arms went, Spencer could see from his back that more and more buttons were becoming undone. Derek yanked the shirt fluidly off of his arms and tossed it in the direction of the pile beside him. Jesus Christ, his arms. They were large, and defined. His back. It was muscular and compact, sheathed in a tight white under shirt. His chest. As he turned, Spencer grazed his eyes over it and pulled the book quickly up to his eyes, dammit, he is fucking beautiful.

Spencer heard a deep chuckle from behind his book as Derek joked in a sultry voice, "Hey, no peeking."

He replied through a breath, "Of course not."

Waiting a few moments, Spencer lowered the book just in time to see Derek pull a red, knit sweater over his bare oh, holy Schrodinger torso and find that Derek had faced him and was watching Spencer during the whole thing. Derek was fully prepared to tease, "So, you were looking."

Spencer fought the blush that dared to creep up his cheeks, "No."

Derek murmured, walking toward him until he was situated beside him on the bed, "I saw you."

Spencer lost the fight and the floodgates burst across his nose, "I… I didn't mean to. I was just curious."

Derek leaned closer and pulled the book down to Spencer's chin with a hand on top of the bound pages, "There's nothing wrong with a little curiosity."

Spencer looked everywhere but at Derek as the elder boy buried his face into the side of Spencer's messy curls before whispering into his ear, "Too bad it killed the cat."

Too scared to glance into Derek's eyes, Spencer kept his trained on the wall behind his head, "D-don't we have dinner to get to?"

Derek paused after a moment, "…damn, you're right."

Spencer let out a relieved smile, "Yeah, I am."

Derek pushed off of Spencer's chest and walked toward the bedroom door, wrenching it open, saying with a too casual tone, "You coming, kid?"

Spencer stayed frozen on Derek's bed, catching his breath with a hand clutched to his chest as it quickly tried to calm his hammering heartbeat. Shit. Derek was half an inch away from his face just a moment ago, and Spencer didn't think he could handle that in stride. Oh, God. Derek. Derek. He was slowly taking deeper and deeper breaths. Yeah, okay. He can do this. He just has to get up and look him in the face again as if he didn't watch the guy changing and get caught doing it.

Derek poked his head back into the room, "You coming? If not, I won't hesitate to eat your share."

Spencer glanced over at Derek and mumbled, "Well, I… um, I guess that maybe I…"

Derek chuckled, "Going once, going twice…"

Spencer got up awkwardly and spoke gently, "I'm coming."

 

DEREK

Spencer had followed Derek down the steps after washing up for the meal. Derek spoke simply before they walked downstairs, "Could we…not talk about what just happened upstairs?"

Spencer asked, "The Physics work?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "No, the… you know!"

Spencer nodded, "Oh, do you mean that really awkward moment between us that only happened a few minutes ago?"

Derek asked, "Which one are you talking about? The one where we got too close to be hetero, or the one where you were creeping on me when I was changing?"

Spencer sputtered, "I—I wasn't creeping on you, I just—"

Derek chuckled, "Bro, you totally were, just… keep it quiet, would ya?"

Spencer sighed, "Well, of course I won't mention it. I am completely aware of how that might be bothersome for your family to hear of, and even more bothersome to explain. It's bothersome for me to even speak of, especially since I was not 'creeping' on you."

Derek began to walk down the steps, laughing dismissively, "…yeah, sure."

For now though, they were sitting across from each other, Desiree beside him and Sarah beside Spencer as Mama sat at the head of the table and they tucked in to the meal. Spencer cut his food very carefully, table manners impeccable for a boy who does all the cooking in his house. Desire, Sarah, and their mother ate quite similarly, but Derek gave none of the shits. He dug in. As a teenage boy, he was hungry all the time, ingesting being one of his favorite parts of the day. Sometimes, he didn't even care what he ate, as long as it went down and filled that vacuum that was his stomach.

Ms. Morgan tatted at her son and asked Spencer, "So, Spencer, what's your favorite thing to study in school?"

Spencer set his fork prongs-down on the right side of his plate, "I really enjoy Mathematics, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, and on occasion, I don't mind Russian Literature."

She laughed pleasantly, "That's wonderful. So, you're good with numbers?"

Spencer smiled with a simple response, "I like to think so."

Derek scoffed around his mashed potato mouth, "Please, Spence, don't kid yourself. Ma, he's a wizard with formulas, logic, everything. I'm not even sure he bleeds red."

Spencer rebutted, "At least I don't talk with my mouth full."

The girls began to laugh and Desiree replied, "Ooh, you gonna take that, Derek?"

Derek shrugged, "Yeah, it wasn't an insult; it was an observational conjecture."

The girls quieted and Sarah replied, "What did he do to you?"

Derek answered, "He taught me so much Physics that it's seeping into my brain. Leave me alone."

Ms. Morgan asked, "He's teaching you Physics?"

Spencer corrected, "Quantum Physics to be exact. It's much more difficult to understand then Biology, Chemistry, or Botany as much of it relies on theory."

Ms. Morgan gave Spencer an impressed look, "Well, how is he doing?"

Spencer grinned, "Surprisingly well seeing as he has only had a few hours with the subject. He's getting it better than I did at first. You have a very intelligent son, Ms. Morgan."

She smiled, "If you're teaching my son advanced science in a way he can understand, you can call me Fran."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Oh, God."

His mother looked over at him, "Derek, how did you meet such a fine boy?"

Spencer shrugged, "We bumped into each other-"

Derek interrupted, "Yeah! It was so unexpected it was as if we bumped into each other. You know, we were paired up in Chem."

Spencer cocked his head to the side, "I could have sworn we crashed into each other in the hallway and were late to second period."

Derek gave Spencer a look and Spencer quickly got the hint lied easily, "After we met in his Chemistry class, of course, which is first period."

Ms. Morgan replied, "Oh, that's nice to hear. I'm so sorry if he hurt you, Derek doesn't often look where he's going."

Derek gestured toward Spencer, "Of course, it's my fault. It's not like he's the one with the thick glasses."

Spencer teased, "But, I'm not the one with two left feet."

Desiree spoke, "Got that right, one time at this wedding, Derek…"

Feeling eyes on him, Derek only half listened to Desiree's story. He glanced up at Sarah who was giving him the most intense eye contact he has ever seen her give. Holy shit. She knows. God damn, he should have never told her the story of how he met his most recent object of affection, because his sister had put two and two together. She mouthed with disbelief, 'him?'

Derek gave her a stern 'we'll talk later' look.

Sarah gave back a terse 'hell yeah we will'.

 

 

DEREK

As they finished up the meal, it was Desiree's turn to clear the dishes. Derek's mother was still talking to Spencer, and Sarah quickly got up to grab Derek's arm, dragging him into the living room to hiss, "You said you bumped into a girl that was so perfect that you couldn't think correctly! You didn't tell me she had a penis! I mean, that's seen as an imperfection in a girl! Am I right?!"

"You don't know for sure that Spencer has a penis," Derek snarked, "Have you checked?"

"Have you?!" Sarah countered.

Derek narrowed his eyes at her, "No."

She tossed up her hands, "Derek, he's a boy for crying out loud. A white boy. What are you, batshit?"

Derek sighed, "Sarah, look-"

She rambled off, "Well, at least that explains why he's getting you to study so easily, Moses's staff couldn't open your textbooks long enough to pass you with a decent grade! Wait 'till I tell Mom. She won't be so enamored with him and his Physics when she hears this."

Derek hissed back, "Say anything and I swear I will raise Hades."

"Fuck you," Sarah glared, heading toward the kitchen, "I'm telling her."

Derek grabbed her by the arm, pleading, "Sarah, come on, girl! Don't do me like that!"

She whispered harshly, "I have to, Derek, you're sick! Your head isn't right! You need to be diagnosed!"

Derek growled, "I ain't going to no doctor!"

Sarah replied, "Let me help you."

Derek looked into Sarah's eyes as his were full of desperation, "I don't need your help, Sarah. I'm not sick. Just please… don't tell anyone."

She pulled her arm free and agreed, "Fine! Since you want him so badly, fine. But, this means I won't let you get caught, you hear me? It ends with Spencer. You'd better be glad he's cute."

Derek sighed, looking around Sarah into the kitchen, "Isn't he, though?"

Sarah whapped him along the back of the head, "You better respect this boy, Derek. I'm not playin'."

Derek straightened up, "Yes, ma'am."

Sarah added, "And I better see your grades improve."

Derek replied, "You will."

Sarah supplemented, "And if you don't use protection, God as my witness, imma beat your ass back to slavery, you hear me?"

Derek groaned, "Of course, I will Sarah damn! I ain't stupid."

She pulled him in for a hug, "Get over here, you little pain in the ass."

Derek squeezed his sister around the middle and breathed quietly, "…thank you."

She pushed him away playfully, "Yeah, thank me when your ass is getting kicked up sideways for this. It's bad enough you're ugly. You gotta be bent too?"

Derek stuck his tongue out at her, "Girl please. You know I'm fine. It ain't no secret."

"Aww, did geek boy tell you that?" she teased, pushing him toward the kitchen and whispering into his ear with a giggle, "Derek and Spencer sitting in a tree…"

Derek growled, "Girl, don't you start."

She added, "R-E-I-D-I-N-G."

He rolled his eyes, "You spelled it wrong, fuzzy duck."

Sarah glanced over at Spencer and trotted into the room, "No, I didn't."

 

 

DEREK

His mom let him drive the Eight. Good God almighty, he must have done something right, bringing Spencer by. She loved him. They were talking for at least twenty more minutes before Derek half dragged Spencer away from her to finish studying particle theory with him. Before long, it was ten o'clock. Spencer was beyond late to get home and Derek's mother handed Derek the keys to the Eight, saying simply, "Drive him home. Crash her and it's your ass."

Derek grinned, grabbing them, "I won't! I love you, Ma!"

She giggled as he hugged her and patted his head, "I love you too, boy. Now, get out of my house."

Spencer waved goodbye to his mother and the two made their way to the beautiful, blue car parked on the side of the road. Spencer whistled, "Is that a 1940 Olympus? Nice."

Derek asked, "You know cars?"

Spencer shrugged, walking up to it and running his beautiful, delicate hand across the exterior, "I know a little. I do know that it's a Buick "Eight". It's from the turn on the decade. It's definitely well maintained. Did it belong to someone previously?"

Derek replied, 'Yeah…it was my dad's. He got it when I was seven. He… uh… he passed a couple of years after he bought it."

Spencer looked over at Derek, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be. I hate it when people say that," Derek patted Spencer's shoulder, "It's not like you could have done anything."

Spencer rested his hand on top of the one Derek placed on his shoulder, "But the sentiment is still there. I know what it's like to lose a father. Maybe not in the same way as yours, but… I've felt that sadness of waking up, and expecting him to be there like he is every day, and having him… not be. If you want to talk, Derek, just know that I kind of get it."

Derek smiled, "Thanks, man. I appreciate that."

Spencer nodded, "Any time."

The car ride was shorter than expected. Spencer kept spouting fact on top of fact about the car until Derek asked, "Are you going to do that all night?"

Spencer asked, "Do what?"

Derek replied, "Become a living, breathing encyclopedia."

Spencer sighed, "I'm sorry. I get a little into information sometimes."

Derek grinned, "It's fine.

Spencer looked over from across the seat, "It is?"

Derek shrugged, cruising around a corner, "Yeah. I mean, it's you, and… I kind of like who you are."

From where Derek was sitting, he could see Spencer's gentle smile, "Thanks. I kind of like who you are too."

Derek began to laugh, "I love how that's supposed to be a compliment."

"Hey," Spencer said with an amused smile, "I like the way it sounds. It's a really nice way of telling someone how much you enjoy their personality. It's an in depth way of encouragement and I'm rather joyed that you like who I am."

Derek glanced over at him, rolling through a stop sign, "You are?"

Spencer replied, "Yes. Knowledge that you like my personality makes me feel a lot better. I was afraid you wouldn't enjoy spending time with me. I was… I was thinking about it all week."

Derek shrugged, "I like you, man. Don't worry about it. If you piss me off, I'll let you know. Anything other, sweep it under the rug, alright. You're my friend, man. You're hep. I like you. End of story."

Spencer let out a deep breath, "Thank goodness. I was quite worried you might treat me with more caution after our intimate moment in your room."

"Whoa!" Derek stopped the car with a lurch, "We're going to talk about that?"

Spencer replied, "Yes. It would be ideal."

Derek nodded his head and started the car once more, inching toward Spencer's street, "Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

Spencer grabbed the bull by the horns, "Was it just me or did it seem like you were trying to kiss me?"

Derek answered, "Did you want it to be just you?"

Spencer replied cautiously, "…no?"

Derek sighed quickly, "Oh, thank God. I was definitely trying to kiss you."

Spencer laughed exuberantly, "Really? Wow! I never thought you would… I mean…. Holy shit, man!"

Derek cackled, "You sound so weird when you swear!"

Spencer smiled loosely, "You said you liked my personality, so you're going to have to deal with it."

Derek laughed, "What did I just sign up for?"

"You don't even know, you foolish, foolish man," Spencer laughed, looking over to Derek, "That is… if you want to sign up for anything."

Derek asked, "Whoa! Putting the cart before the horse, I see. Just give me a minute to deal with the idea that you wanted to kiss me. I don't even think I can handle the idea of courting you."

Spencer replied easily, "Well, we couldn't be legally married anyway since we would be an interracial couple."

Derek added, "And we're both male."

Spencer hummed, "…that too…"

Derek laughed dismissively, "God, man, I don't think I am anywhere near ready for a relationship right now. Especially with a guy… no offense."

Spencer replied, "None taken."

Derek said with a quirky smile, "But, if I was going to be in one… you'd be at the top of my list."

Spencer asked, "Really?"

Derek asked quickly, "Is that okay with you?"

Spencer scoffed, "Yeah, man, that's… that's great with me."

Derek smiled, "Good."

Spencer sighed, "Not to burst any bubbles, but you know it would be impossible, right?"

Derek asked, "What?"

"A relationship," Spencer replied, "Even if you were ready for it, and I was three fourths less awkward than I am now… we do have to take into account that, we can get in some serious trouble if went through with this. I mean… two guys in a relationship it's… none short of blasphemous."

Derek added, "And I'm kind of black. We have to take that into account as well."

Spencer sighed, "I wish your ethnicity was the least of our problems, but you're right, we do have to place it into the equation. Not everyone sees the world as we do. People don't understand us, not yet anyway, and we have to take our time for their sake before they do something irrational trying to make sense of us."

Derek said with a laugh, "I guess I better understand the phrase, Father, forgive them, for they know not what they do."

Spencer smiled, "Luke 23:34."

Derek shrugged, "Amen."


	4. Bus Canoodling

 

 

DEREK

Derek lay awake that night, thinking of what Spencer said before he dropped him off. After watching him walk into the house, he found himself in awe of the barely-there glance he'd given to the kid's amazing rear end because of how intense he was considering making moves toward a relationship with him. Spencer was kind, brilliant, and undeniably sexy, but… he was a boy… and he was white... and for fuck's sake they've just met each other! Ah, God! Could this get any worse?!

He flipped over in his bed in a huff, mumbling to himself about how unfair everything was at the moment. Here he was coasting through life, planning to hide the way he was forever; marry a girl, have a few rugrats, the whole shebang. Then, along came Spencer. This motherfucker single-handedly ruined Derek's life—his future—his everything! Derek should hate him for this! He should be furious, but all he wants to do is hold him close, tell him he'll protect him from harm's way, be the listening ear and warm shoulder he needs. Derek wants to kiss him before he goes to sleep. Derek wants to run his fingers down his spine as he lays there and reads. He would give Spencer the moon just to see that smile. And Spencer had told him he was ready and willing to not only receive all of this love Derek was ready to hand over, but he was willing to give it back. What a wonderful idea! What a beautiful thought!

But, he can't.

It's too good to be true. If he actually did go forth and start this with Spencer, there would be beyond hell to pay.

As Derek tried fruitlessly to calm his mind and rest, he was plagued with flashes of nightmare after nightmare of the consequences of their feelings for each other. If things go horribly, Spencer could be shot with a revolver, strangled in an ally, jumped behind the school. There were thousands of ways that they could kill him, torture him. Derek could tell by the phone conversation he overheard that his mother was his life. So, in the awful event that things get worse than horrible, she could be brought into it. That would be the end of him.

Derek has to stop thinking like this.

But, how can he? His life was spiraling out of control. All was easier when it was just him and Penelope who knew of his diseased mind. All was easier when his feelings had nothing to do with his life. Danger was abound, things could go terribly, people could get hurt

The real question that needs to be asked is: Is he really that selfish?

Would be put the lives of his family, friends, and self on the line? Would he push them into the way of danger? Would he throw his entire life away just for a chance to fall in love with the one person that broke through his defenses upon entering his life?

Those were some deep questions and Derek knows that he will leave them unanswered. He figures that keeping things at arms' length and pushing them far, far away is the best way to make them disappear. But, he was wrong. Sad thing was, he knew he was wrong. But, he did it anyway. For the love of God, he didn't want to face himself everyday as this became a pattern.

Every morning the next week, he would wake, spend way too much time in the mirror, eat breakfast, beat the school bus to the building, go to the bathroom, check the mirror again, and run out to lean on the side of the steps to make it seem as if he had just arrived all casually and nonchalant. All of that, he did just so that he could see Spencer in the morning, walk him to class, and hear his voice. Derek doesn't know why this kid is such a big deal. All he knows is that he is.

Every afternoon the same week, he would pretend to go to the loo so that he could walk by Spencer's English class and peek in. Their eyes met every time. Derek's heart soared. He knew it was creepy! He knew it was stalker-y! But, Spencer was just so damned addictive that he couldn't stop.

Every late afternoon the same week, they would spend in detention. Derek doesn't know why, but Penelope and Kevin must have sharpened up in class, because by Friday, they weren't showing up anymore. The two boys were left alone to talk and laugh and get to know each other better. It was like a dream.

By the end of the week, however, Spencer's detentions were running out. While Derek knew he himself would be getting one every day until he graduated, Spencer didn't have that problem. He was the right skin tone, he was smart, and he was every teacher's dream (except for Ms. Strauss, but she didn't count). Derek wasn't going to damn him to the land of perpetual detention, but he also wasn't going to be able to handle the idea of Spencer going home on the afternoon bus alone… with Tobias. That wasn't happening if it was the last thing on Earth, no siree.

So, as their Friday detention came to a close, Spencer followed Derek onto the late bus and headed to the back of it. Derek gritted his teeth every time Spencer did it, because he really didn't have to.

The entire back three rows of the bus were always empty except for Derek during every late bus trip home. That's the way it always was, that's the way it will always be. That's where the black kids sat, and seeing as he was the only child of color in the school. That was his assigned seat when Desiree went to school with him, and it is his assigned seat now. Sure, Spencer was a self-proclaimed loser, but he had a full right to sit behind the driver if he damn well pleased. But, he didn't. He never did.

Spencer plopped himself down beside Derek like he always did and started talking, "Okay, I'm going to be out of detentions by Tuesday, so our detained conversations are going to suffer."

Derek replied, staring out the window to his right, "I know. There's no way in fucking hell you're getting on the afternoon bus, I'll tell you that—not alone anyway."

Spencer leaned back in his seat and said easily, "I can handle it."

"No, you can't," Derek glanced over at his friend, "You're not just hanging out with another loser, man. You're hanging out with me. These guys will lynch you and not stop to think about it."

Spencer sighed and passed Derek a glare, "I understand that. I'm not thick, you know."

Derek enthused, "Then you see the problem! I can't protect you if I'm not there! What if Tobias—"

Spencer interrupted, "I don't see why Tobias is any of your business. Sure he torments me on a daily bases, but why is it your job to rescue me? I'm not some damsel in distress, Derek."

Derek looked around the bus to see everyone wrapped up in their own little worlds before he laid his hand over Spencer's, "I know that. I just… I care about you, man. I don't want anyone to bother you."

Spencer asked, "Why?"

Derek replied, "Because you're my friend."

Spencer smiled and asked again, "Why?"

Derek answered, "Because I like you."

Spencer stood up and leaned into the aisle of the bus to adjust his backpack as he asked a third time, "Why?"

Derek shrugged, "Because you're groovy as hell."

Spencer started to grin, ready and set to ask 'why' again before the bus lurched over a speed bump, tossing Spencer right into Derek's lap. His back was solidly against Derek's chest and his backside was shoved into Derek's lap. Spencer scrambled off of him, a blush coloring his face as he stood back up, turned to Detek, and apologized, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to... the—uh—the bus did a—"

The bus rode over another speed bump, Spencer falling forward clumsily back onto Derek, facing him now. On thw way down, Spencer's legs had found their way around Derek's. His hands were placed stiffly on the sides of Derek's head. Their chests were hard pressed together, and Derek caught himself thinking about how Spencer's breath smelled. Like mints.

Spencer opened his mouth to apologize again, but Derek didn't seem to be thinking about that. He pressed a finger against his lips and silenced him, looking right into his eyes. Wow. Spencer's eyes were incredible. The orbs were a soft honey brown that he could just fall into. Derek found himself thinking of golden wheat, the bark of a young tree, the warm breeze of summer. Spencer was still there. Not talking. Barely breathing. He remained quiet as he stared. Spencer blinked, his long lashes catching the smooth skin underneath his eyes. Spencer was so warm pressed against him. The kid's hands fell from beside his face and landed on his shoulders, not breaking eye contact. He was mesmerizing.

Derek moved his hands up Spencer's body. His lithe form was so delicate and warm and soft. He kept one at his hip while another traveled into Spencer's long, soft hair. Spencer's face grew redder as he looked and he turned his face away. Derek leaned his head to the side to catch his eyes again. Spencer glanced back bashfully.

The bus took a sharp turn to the right, causing them to slide by and bump against the window which brought them closer than close, but by then Derek had grabbed Spencer by the back of his head and kissed him.

Just like he promised himself he wouldn't.

After a small noise of shock, Derek felt Spencer slowly kiss back. Then he made another noise—a noise Derek knows will fuel his wet dreams for at least a millennium Spencer's lips pressed so softly. Spencer's hair brushed against his cheeks so gently. Spencer's body was pressed into his so warmly. Derek let his hand pull out of Spencer's curly hair and trail down his thin back just as both of Spencer's hands caressed the sides of his face as their lips mashed together in soft, hasty touches and holy fuck were they kissing. The whole world seemed to disappear and all he could feel was the touch of their lips and the bow of Spencer's body against his. All he could hear was the small sounds of suction from their borderline make out session. All he could smell was that soft scent of Spencer's skin. Derek's kissed quite a few girls, but it's never felt quite like this. Spencer was magic.

The screeching of the bus coming to a stop was enough of a shock to pull them apart. Derek immediately looked away as Spencer climbed off of his lap, holding his ever-present satchel to his chest as he sat beside them. He peeked up toward the front rows of the bus. Wow. Derek just did one of the best, most terrifying, most idiotic things he's ever done and everyone completely missed it. Derek exhaled. At least he doesn't have a lynch threat today. That's one less thing he has to worry about on top of the large mound of worry he had just created by kissing the sexiest guy on planet Earth.

Neither of them said a word for a few moments as they looked everywhere on the bus that they could without their catching the other's eye. Derek swore inside his head. He shouldn't have kissed Spencer! He couldn't have kissed Spencer! He wouldn't have kissed Spencer! Why, why, why did he kiss Spencer?! By God, it was amazing though. Derek could still feel him there, Spencer's lips on his. So soft, so delectable, so fucking groovy. Derek let out a long sigh and Spencer looked over to him behind his misty spectacles. Spencer breathed out, "You fogged up my glasses."

Derek took a look at the kid. He was flustered and blushing and his glasses were indeed clouded where they sat atop his nose above his flushed, kiss reddened lips. Derek stifled a laugh until he couldn't hold it back anymore. Spencer shook his head with a quiet smile, "It's not funny."

"It totally is." Derek chuckled, resting his hand on the side of Spencer's jaw, "Look at you."

Spencer sighed with a defeatist tone, "I know right. I look like mush."

Derek pushed a tendril of silky curls out of his face, "You look like beautiful."

"That sentence made no sense," Spencer shook his head and looked away from Derek.

Derek breathed, "You make no sense," as he pushed Spencer's face towards his by the chin as the smaller boy stared back, his face gaining even more color. Spencer looked away quickly once more, shifting the satchel at his chest to fell into his lap clumsily. He made a small, uncomfortable noise and refused to meet Derek's eye. Yep, Derek thought to himself, I definitely fucked up.

The bus slowed to their stop.

"You coming?" Derek asked.

Spencer blushed and kept his widened eyes locked on the seat ahead of him.

Derek rolled his eyes and smirked, "You're a fucking perv. I didn't mean it like that," as he stood, shrugging on his backpack before looking back at Spencer whom was still clutching his satchel. The boy nodded, his eyes on the floor of the bus as he followed Derek. He began to trail toward the front, feeling happily ignored by its frontal occupants as he strode toward the doors and hopped off the bus. Spencer walked up beside him, saying nothing as Derek pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door to his house. No one was home yet as per usual, so Derek locked the door behind Spencer, turning to ask, "So, do you have the Quantum notebook on you?"

Spencer nodded, eyes still cast toward the floor. Derek gave him a wary look, but decided to leave it, heading up the stairs to his room. As he walked, he felt a small tug on the back of his jacket. Spencer was clinging to it with a gentle hand. Derek let out a small smile. That was kind of cute.

They reached his room at a steady pace, Spencer's hand gripping him tighter. As he walked into the room and closed the door, Spencer pushed him by his jacket against the door, running his hand through his hair. Derek looked at him, shocked, "Whoa, kid. What's up?"

"I can't get you out of my head," Spencer worried as he rested his cheek softly on Derek's shoulder, "…what's wrong with me?"

Derek pulled Spencer's head back up and cupped his gentle face in his hands, "Whatever it is, I've got it too."

Spencer let out a pitiful sob-like breath before closing his hand over his mouth and leaning into Derek's embrace, "We're going to attract so much trouble."

Derek shrugged, "We'll hide then."

Spencer added, "What if we mess up?"

Derek sighed, "Then we're fucked."

Spencer breathed, staring into his eyes, "They'll kill us for this, Derek. This isn't some silly little game. I'm talking about our lives here! Our families!"

Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer and whispered, "Then we'll fight back. We'll kick ass and we'll win."

Spencer chuckled and looked up at Derek, "You're mad."

Derek pushed a curl out of the way of Spencer's face, "You're amazing."

Spencer looked away, "You're kidding."

Derek caught his eyes, "I'm not."

"Don't… look at me like that," Spencer sighed warily, "Like I'm… this beautiful person that you…"

Derek finished, "That I'm falling for?"

Spencer bit his lip, "Yeah."

"Well, that's a shame, because you are a beautiful person I am falling for you," Derek professed.

Spencer shifted out of Derek's embrace and wrapped his arms around himself, "You can't be saying that."

"Spencer," Derek started.

Spencer put his head in his hands, "It's only been a few weeks since we've met."

"Spencer," Derek said again, holding him close.

Spencer gripped Derek tightly in the embrace, "If we get caught, there's going to be hell to pay."

"Spencer," Derek repeated.

"You can't be serious," Spencer whispered into his neck, "This makes no sense, how could you fall for someone like me?"

Derek breathed, "How could I not?"

Spencer let out a quiet sniffle, "What's worse is the fact that I want to believe you so badly that I feel as though I'll go mad if I don't pursue you."

"Prove it," Derek stated as Spencer raised his head and pressed his lips hard against Derek's. The kiss was magnificent. It was more powerful than a hurricane whipping through a city, and more shocking then a touch of lightning. Spencer's hands were everywhere, exploring and discovering as if Ferdinand and Isabella had given him permission. That's what Derek was to Spencer, and what Spencer was to Derek: A new world.

Derek pushed Spencer back against the door for a change and went in for another taste. Oh, was it heavenly. He was so pure and free and open and clumsy, and he was kissing Derek back! Kissing him like his life depended on it; kissing him as if he would never need to breathe. Derek clung to him as Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, bringing them chest to chest. Derek nipped at Spencer softly and the kid opened his mouth, accepting the deep kiss with a loud moan that got him so aroused so quickly that he could hardly stand it. Spencer's tongue was wet, warm, and probing. He was deliciously sloppy, and most definitely has been studying mid-twenties movies for his technique, but Derek thought it was beyond adorable how shit he was at kissing and how little Spencer seemed to care that he was in way over his head at the moment. Spencer was full of abandon, tossing caution to the wind and it was such a fucking turn on.

He stumbled backward as their tongues battled, Spencer matching him step to step until they fell into bed together. Derek ran his hands down Spencer's towering body, feeling the contours of his lower back and thighs. Spencer breathed, "I had a dream like this two nights ago."

Derek chuckled huskily, whispering along his neck, "What ended up happening?"

Spencer blushed, "I… uh…"

"Well, I'd hurry if I were you, cowboy," Derek murmured, pressing a soft kiss underneath Spencer's jaw, "I don't have all day."

Spencer moaned lightly at the kiss, "You were here… but you were on top of me, and you… um…"

Derek gave Spencer a devilish look and rolled them over fluidly so that Spencer was lying underneath him, "What did I do to you, Spencer."

At the sound of his name, Spencer bit his lip, "I can't… it's too… I don't know. I'm embarrassed."

Derek asked, "You threw me against a wall to kiss me breathless and you want me to believe that you're too Clyde to tell me a dream you had?"

Spencer breathed, "Yeah."

Derek pulled back and looked into Spencer's eyes, "Then you must have thought up some kinky shit."

Spencer nodded roughly, his face gaining more and more color by the second. He pushed his hair out of his face and broke eye contact with Derek.

"What did it involve? Whips? Chains? Restraints—"

Spencer blurted out, "We made love."

Derek chuckled, pinching Spencer's cheek, "Aww, that's adorable."

"Fuck you, it was passionate!" Spencer hissed, moving under Derek to press his front to the bed and push his face into a pillow as he mumbled around the fabric, "We kissed the whole time, you held my hand when I climaxed, and it was beautiful, okay? No whips, no chains; just… us."

Derek leaned himself over to lie on his side beside Spencer as the kid grumbled into the pillow murmur on top of murmur of how lame he was. Running his hand down Spencer's back, Derek whispered, "That sounds really cute, Spence. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

Spencer asked into the pillow, "It's not?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah."

Spencer mumbled, "You're not weirded out that I had a sexual dream about you?"

Derek shrugged, "Nope. I'm kind of glad."

Spencer popped his head up, hair a fuzzy mess as he inquired, "What?"

Derek poked Spencer on the nose, "My dreams haven't been innocent either, Pretty Boy."

Spencer leaned onto his side hesitantly, "Pretty is a word reserved for describing the physical aesthetics of women and I'm hardly a boy. I am sixteen, you know."

Derek smiled, "It doesn't have to be taken that way. Not everything is simply black and white."

"Well, if you insist on calling me pretty—save for the fact that you assume that I would let you call me that in the first place," Spencer replied gently, "Do I get to call you anything?"

Derek shrugged, "Call me whatever you like. Just don't call me late to dinner."

Spencer laughed, "You're a strange guy, has anyone ever told you that?"

Derek laughed back, "Yeah."

The two shared a moment of laughter before lying down beside each other, joking and making light conversation. Every now and then, one of them would lean over for a kiss. Once or twice, it got a little out of hand and they would end up breathing harshly into each other's faces, grinding their laps together. Derek would play with Spencer's hair as they spoke and make the younger boy blush by calling him that name as much as possible.

It would be an understatement to say that they've lost track of time when they smelled Derek's mother's cooking wafting up the stairs. A delicious aroma of beans, rice, broccoli, and chicken wafted up the stairs and Spencer asked what the time was from where he was straddling Derek and currently holding the title of Tickle War King. Derek glanced at the clock and told him. It was six twenty nine, and upon discovering that he had spent two and a half hours doing nothing but talking to Derek, he let out a confused huff of breath.

Derek used the leverage to flip him over and begin his tirade on the king. Spencer called out and begged for him to stop as he collapsed into a fit of laughter. Derek ran a finger down Spencer's chest as the kid wore down his laugh and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Spencer really was pretty, honestly. For some strange reason, Derek can't get enough of him. When he's gone, Derek finds himself wishing he was here and when he was here, Derek wished he would never leave. Thus starts the vicious cycle of needing Spencer there by his side. Smiling, laughing, reciting, reading, tickling, talking, joking, dry humor spewing Spencer was the light of his day. Derek was right from the start. He knew he could end up falling in love with him.

Spencer smiled and placed his hands at the back of Derek's neck to look into his eyes from underneath him, "I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

His heart could burst out of his chest at the words. Derek breathed, "Me neither."

"What's wrong?" Spencer replied with a worried quickness, "Did I say something that overreached your boundaries? I didn't mean to offend—"

Derek interrupted, "You didn't offend me."

Spencer asked, "Then, why do you look so sad?"

"Well, I…" Derek gave a frustrated narrow of his eyes, "I'm not going to get all Audrey Hepburn, okay? So, don't expect any heartfelt confessions and longing bedroom eyes."

Spencer chuckled, "I won't."

Derek added, "Tease me and I'll make you leave—without supper!"

Spencer cocked his head to the side, "But, you said a couple minutes ago that you wouldn't kick me out of bed unless it was to fuck on the floor."

Derek sighed, "Spencer, please never repeat that."

Spencer nodded, "Got it."

"You see, man, it's just…" Derek began to explain, "Times like right now when we can just lay here and talk is so fucking hep. I mean, I would never admit to saying this ever, but when I'm with you, I'm not ashamed of who I am. Hell, I may be more of who I am when I'm with you than when we are apart. These past few weeks showed me what it felt to really like someone, and no matter what happens, I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Spencer breathed, "Really?"

"Really," Derek replied, continuing, "I mean, kid, I don't think you get it. From the moment I saw you… I had a feeling we might end up like this. The first time I saw your eyes, I imagined this weird future with the both of us in it. There would be no racism, no one hating us for being together. It would just be us, and that would be enough."

Spencer pressed his hand to the side of Derek's face and smiled, "Aww."

Derek added, "I also pictured you on top of me. Naked. We were having some serious baby-making sex. I'm not going to lie."

Spencer moved his hand off of Derek's face and rolled his eyes, "You sure know how to ruin a moment."

Derek smiled, "It's a skill of mine."

Before Spencer could reply, there was a knock on the door. It was Sarah. She told them through it that there was dinner ready. Then, she asked if she could come in. Spencer scrambled to get out from under him, and Derek laid a hand over Spencer's, "You don't have to freak out so much. She's cool."

Spencer hissed, "You told her?!"

Derek sat up and leaned against his head board, "She figured it out."

Spencer growled as he sat beside him, "How?!"

"It's not my fault she's perceptive." Derek shrugged, striding over to the door to unlock it and complain, "What do you want?!"

She slunk in past Derek, "Just wanted to know if Spencer wanted cola or water."

Spencer piped up, "Water. Thank you."

Sarah's eyes widened and she began to laugh, "When you come down stairs, try to look a lot less like Derek just deflowered you."

Spencer blushed and replied, "Oh, there was none of that! We were engaging in a tickle wa—"

"We were wrestling!" Derek lied, "Like men do."

Sarah gasped, "Did I just hear the words 'tickle war'?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah! I won."

She shook her head and laughed, "Oh, this is priceless."

Derek growled to her, "You will never repeat this."

"Oh, I won't," Sarah giggled, "I don't think I can bear saying it with a straight face."

 

 

SPENCER

"See you later," Spencer murmured shyly to Derek as he leaned toward his first period classroom on Monday morning. He didn't want to leave.

Derek winked suavely, "I guess I will."

Spencer took a deep breath and turned on his heels, walking into the classroom with a subtle smile. What on Earth is it about Derek that makes him so irresistible? There seems to be no biological proof, no exact equation to be entered that can equate to Derek's charm, his elegance, his beauty, his intoxicating heir. Spencer nearly floated to his seat.

As he sat, he bit his lip and placed his textbook onto his desk, hearing the click of heels up to his desk. Emily had strode up to him, taking the seat in front of him and turning to flash him a little smile, "So… a little birdy tells me that you know Derek Morgan."

Spencer shrugged, "I do."

Emily whispered, "In the biblical sense."

Spencer popped his head up, "Tell me which birdy told you that, because that Mimus Saturninus is about to get its wings snapped!"

"And you're so threatening." Emily leaned forward, "It was Penny. Duh."

Spencer grimaced, "Well, I'll have you know that I don't know him… in that way."

Emily laughed, "Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of England."

Spencer folded his arms, "I'm telling the truth! It's not happening, okay?"

She stopped her laughter and asked, "Wait, so you're not kook over him?"

Spencer replied, "I didn't say that."

Emily asked, "So, you are?"

Spencer stayed quiet and chose his silence to stand as his answer.

Emily leaned over her desk and grinned, smacking his arm, "Shut up!"

Spencer looked around him for a response, "Uh… I didn't say anything."

She giggled and leaned closer, "He doesn't know, does he? He probably doesn't. I'll keep it to myself."

Spencer narrowed his eyes at her, "You're not freaked out?"

"Nope. I think it's kinda sweet actually, the way you two look at each other. I know what borderline illegal sexual tension looks like," Emily shrugged before she added with a sigh, "Speaking of illegal, have you seen Mr. Hotchner? His face is forbidden fruit enough. I mean it's crafted by goddamn angels!"

Spencer gasped, "The detention teacher?! You don't know him, do you?!"

"I wish," Emily whimpered, "I know, I'm a putz."

Spencer replied, "But, he's a teacher! That's not allowed."

Emily winked, "Hey, at least I can legally marry him when I turn eighteen."

Spencer narrowed his eyes at her, "Well played."

The sound of Ms. Strauss's heels rung through the classroom before she reached it and as the door closed, the entire classroom began to quiet. She stalked into the room with her usual judging glare at the room. As the class looked upon her, she sighed and turned to write onto the board.

As Spencer's eyes followed the teacher's chalk, he felt the thud of a rolled up ball of paper hit the back of his head. He ignored it. He felt a second. And a third.

Spencer held his breath and kept his head straight, concentrating on the board so that he could get the information he needed. Another piece of paper hit his back and the kids behind him began to snicker quietly. More and more balls of notebook paper hit him; one after the other and the snickering increased to a dull laughter.

Ms. Strauss turned and glared, "What is causing this ruckus?!"

Tobias chuckled darkly, the end tip of his pen braced between his teeth as he replied with a nod of his head toward Spencer, "Nerd bag over here was throwing paper all over the floor. He's a fucking disgrace, isn't he?"

Ms. Strauss hissed, "Language."

"Sorry, ma'am. My fault." Tobias replied, not looking the least bit contrite.

Ms. Strauss shook her head and tutted at Spencer, "That's a detention, young man. Now, would you mind picking up that mess so that we can all properly learn what we came here to learn?"

Spencer nodded quickly, dropping to his knees to gather up the cluster of papers around the bottom of his desk as the teacher resumed her lesson. As he was taking the third ball into his hand, he saw writing on the inside of one. He glanced around to see that the students had moved on from him and sighed soundlessly. Unwrapping the piece quietly, he read two angry words.

He sucked in a gasp and crushed it quietly into his tiny hands. Sure, Spencer knows that whites who are a little too kind to coloreds get themselves nicknames, but… he hadn't heard this one in a while. This was the swear to top all swears. Sadly, it wasn't considered so vile because it used a word that was a promethean way of referring to an African-American person. It was considered vile because it was suggesting that the person it was spat at wasn't racist which was one hell of a big deal.

Spencer opened another to see more and more of these cruel words.

He was finally getting dogged for spending time with Derek.

Spencer had waited for this to happen. He knew it was inevitable after the initial shock their friendship cast on the school died down. The students had gotten over the stage of confusion and disbelief, and now… they were coming together to conquer. The main plan was to put the fear of God in him by picking on him. Well, it's not going to work, fuckers.


	5. Hold Me, Kiss Me, Thrill Me

 

SPENCER

During English, Spencer raised his hand and asked to use the bathroom. Usually, Derek walks by around this time, so Spencer wanted to beat him to the punch. He had to see him, he just had to. Ever since Friday night in his room, Spencer can't get the taste of Derek out of his mouth. Walking in with him and not touching him was none short of damning! It was like shoving too positive charges 0.15 millimeters from each other and telling them not to collide! He was going mad!

Access to the bathroom pass was granted (thank fucking God), so Spencer scurried off to the boy's room on his class's side of the hallway. He opened the door of the bathroom and closed it as he strode in, finding himself a seat on the edge of a sink.

Spencer glanced at the watch on his wrist which told him that Derek should be arriving in three… two… the door creaked open and Spencer smiled. There he is. The door closed and Derek appeared with a casual turn into the restroom when he jumped at the sight of Spencer, clearly not expecting him, "Whoa! Shit. Where did you come from?"

"I don't know why you would want to know, but I was delivered by way of cesarean section," Spencer answered, adding a little fist bump to the sky, "Yay overdue pregnancy!"

"No, man, I meant…" Derek paused, "Wait, you were overdue?"

Spencer nodded, "Yep, I got four extra weeks."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Is that even legal?"

Spencer shrugged, "It was in Nevada. You see, at 42 weeks of pregnancy, one should be given an induced labor. Sadly, my parents tried to use sex as an induction method and it didn't exactly go as planned, so there was an amniotomy about a week and a half later."

Derek gave a committal, "Huh."

Spencer asked, "Why are we talking about human reproduction?"

"I asked where you came from and then you tried to josh me around and it ended up sounding like a really creepy, informational summary of your time in the womb," Derek replied.

Spencer hopped off of the sink, "Well, that's not at all why I skipped out on English, but it's a wonderful tale when you've got time."

Derek leaned against the wall of a bathroom stall and asked, "Why did you skip, bad boy?"

Spencer fidgeted lightly with the hands behind his back, "…to see you."

Derek pressed a hand to his chest and swooned dramatically, "You skipped your English class to see little ol' me? Well bless my stars, I oughta, since a fine young man like yourself is barking up my tree!"

Spencer chuckled and scratched idly at the back of his neck, "Mature."

"Is anyone in here?" Derek asked.

Spencer said noncommittally, "Nope."

Derek leaned back on his heels, "Whatever shall we do?"

Spencer shuffled awkwardly, "I don't know."

Reaching around to the door, Derek slid the lock shut and looked back at Spencer, face full of feigned innocence, "Oh, look. We're locked in. Now what?"

Spencer reached out for an awkward moment and reeled his hand back in, "I… well, I just wanted to know if you… well, if you wanted to—"

Derek moved closer, only a foot away from him, "If I wanted to…"

Spencer gulped, his throat feeling full of cotton, "I… I mean, I kind of wanted to… well.."

"You wanted to…" Derek closed the space between them. Their foreheads were touching and their chests a whisper away. Spencer looked back at him with longing and let out a soft breath as Derek's hand traveled along the side of his face. He broke through the cloud of awkward with that one touch and gave Spencer the nerve to lean in and press his lips against Derek's. It was soft and gentle and really cute. The hand at Spencer's side was taken by Derek's larger one, their fingers intertwining as they kissed. Derek's palm moved back and Spencer's hair was in his hand, maneuvering his head to deepen the kiss. Spencer's breath caught in his throat and his unoccupied hand gripped Derek's hip, pulling him in closer.

Back bumping against the stall, Spencer groaned aloud as Derek pushed him there. Derek moved his lips to the underside of his jaw and pressed kiss after kiss to his pressure points. Spencer started to whimper as Derek's hands ran along his body, his lips running up and down his neck in a slow, wet, sucking motion. Slowly, Derek slid his hands further and further down Spencer's back, hesitating before brushing against Spencer's rear. Spencer jumped and gave Derek a strange look as he whispered quickly, "Did you just touch my butt?"

Derek hastily raised his hands to the small of Spencer's back, "What? …no."

"You definitely touched my butt," Spencer wrinkled his nose, "Why would you want to touch my butt?"

Derek scratched the back of his neck and looked away, "I don't know, man… you have a nice butt. I wanted to touch it. Leave me alone."

Spencer mumbled, "I will, but, you know…that's kind of weird."

Derek gave a devilish grin and asked, "Can I do it again?"

Spencer asked, "Why?"

Derek shrugged, "No reason."

Spencer narrowed his eyes again, "Why, Derek?"

"So, I can do this," Derek replied simply as he pulled him up by his upper thighs until Spencer legs were wrapped around his toned waist. Spencer's hands fell to Derek's shoulder where he was sandwiched between the wall and Derek's firm body, "…whoa."

Derek winked, "It's not sounding so weird anymore, is it?"

Spencer leaned forward and pushed into his chest until they were kissing again. Everything was perfect.

 

DEREK

Derek sat in the front row of the class right in the center row the morning after Spencer had skipped English class—a Tuesday for those whom like specifics. His pen was scratching along his notebook as fast as it would go as his teacher spouted out fact after fact on the French Revolution. Derek understood a lot more of it than he did before he met Spencer. The two had begun using their detention period to work through homework. Spencer would finish his within fifteen minutes and spend the next forty five of them leaning over Derek's shoulder and helping out when needed. Derek admits to pretending to be oblivious to more than he was so that he could feel the slender boy's warm chest on his back, see his long, slender fingers glide across the page, and hear that voice whispering close to his ear as to not disturb the other students with their work. Then, they had Physics Friday. They had only gone through three of them, but each one helped Derek so much, that he could barely understand how he got through school without him. While Derek is nowhere near the Class Dunce, he was never as brilliant as Spencer—hell, he doesn't think he ever will be—but when Spencer shares a bit of that knowledge, it makes Derek feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

He smiled quietly to himself thinking of how soft Spencer's voice sounded last night as he explained the Gay-Lussac Theory over the phone. He sat on the kitchen counter and murmured, "I don't think I would ever get all this if it wasn't for you, man. Thank you."

Spencer's voice replied through the static of the telephone, "Sure. It's no problem, really."

"Are you positive?" Derek asked, "I mean there are other things you could be doing with your time rather than tutoring me."

Spencer chuckled, "Like what?"

Derek leaned against the cabinets behind him, "Making hover cars, going to the moon, curing polio, man. You could be the king of the world."

Spencer flat out laughed, "I think you overestimate my brilliance."

"And I think you underestimate it," Derek countered, "What do you plan on doing after college?"

Spencer calculated, "I have no idea. I mean I'm already graduating early at sixteen, so… sixteen plus five…carry the one… divided by the amount of time I'll spend reading… I have no idea. I'm too young to know right now anyway, all I know is that I want to do something fun."

Derek joked, "Lest we forget your definition of fun."

Spencer replied simply, "A mug of warm coffee, a patchwork quilt, a plate filled with fresh cookies, and a really big anthology. Man that sounds like Heaven."

Derek spoke, "That actually doesn't seem half bad. Got room for a fream like me in that patchwork quilt?"

Spencer paused and said hesitantly, "…yeah. I think I might."

Derek murmured, "Maybe another book as well? We could read together."

Spencer let a breath be his reply. That line most definitely had him hooked, lined, and sinkered.

Derek added, "Got anything against Mary Wollstonecraft?"

Spencer replied quietly, "No. I… I very much enjoy her work."

"So do I," Derek began to trail on, "I'll take a mug of coffee as well, meet you under the quilt, and maybe feed you a cookie or two while we kiss between each bite. After you finish that Anthology you're sure to be tired. You could lean against my chest and snuggle under the blankets. I'll read my book aloud to you and run my hands through your hair until you fall asleep…"

Spencer breathed, "That sounds… amazing."

Derek winked, "You bet your perky little ass it does."

Spencer sighed, "Aaaaaaand the moment's gone."

Derek punched a fist into the air, "Victory! Are your emotions in the form of a tessla coil right now? I sure hope so."

Spencer growled back, "You really had me going there. That was the last time I take you seriously."

Derek laughed, "Oh, no! I've lost you forever. Whatever shall I do!?"

Spencer scoffed, "I could come up with a few choice things."

Derek's laughter stalled and he let out a subtle, "Oh."

Spencer sputtered, "Derek—man, come on! I didn't—I didn't mean it like—don't take it that way… I meant—"

Derek began to laugh again, "Jeez, you're easy to trip up. I don't even have to try with you!"

Spencer whined, "It's not funny."

Derek guffawed, "All I said was 'oh', man. I mean really. One syllable!"

Spencer sneered, "Oh, ha ha, Derek. You're so charming."

Derek added, "Don't forget my devilish good looks."

"Oh, you're devilish alright," Spencer hissed.

Derek quieted, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off. Well… I did, just not too much. Do you need a hug or something?"

Spencer grimaced, "Fuck you, I don't need a hug."

Derek chuckled, "Ooh, feisty. I like it."

Spencer pouted, "I'm not 'feisty'."

Derek added, "You see, that means that you definitely need a hug."

Spencer said simply, "If you don't stop teasing me, I'm not going to come see you on Friday."

Derek raised his free palm, "Alright, alright. I'm going to stop."

Spencer said smugly, "Good."

Derek sighed, "Jesus, kid, you've got me on a leash."

Spencer added, "Damn right."

Derek spoke with a sly tone, "That's kind of hot."

Spencer said unsteadily, "It is?"

"Definitely, yeah," Derek breathed into the phone, "Are you thinking about it? I am."

There was a soft thudding sound on the other end of the phone and Spencer spoke quickly, "I'm sorry. I just dropped my, uh, I just dropped my book. I'm sorry."

Derek smirked into the phone, "That's nothing to be apologize for."

Spencer replied quietly, "I… I, um…"

"Oh, you are totally thinking about it," Derek chuckled darkly, before asking, "What's going through your mind exactly, Pretty—"

Desiree strolled into the kitchen and headed toward the refrigerator. He paused for a moment at the sight of his sister. There was no way he was going to finish his sentence with her in the room. Save for the fact he was chatting up Spencer and not some girl, Derek was on the edge of embarrassment as he had realized what he was actually doing with this kid.

Spencer had Derek's shmoop level on like… eighty. All Derek could think about when he was around the kid was making him smile, laugh, blush, etc. Right now, he was hopefully getting Spencer to do all three, but if he had to lean toward the amount of flirting he had to do to gauge where Spencer was, he was leaning toward blushing. And fuck when Spencer blushed it was the hottest thing for miles. He looked so innocent and flustered like his hand was caught in a cookie jar. That thought alone nearly had Derek torn between amused and turned on.

He stole another glance at his sister with the phone still pressed tight to his ear. He refuses to continue when she's in earshot. If Desiree heard what was on the tip of his tongue, he'd be none short of fucked.

Spencer spoke into the phone, "… Derek. Are you alright?"

Derek cleared his throat and said nothing.

Spencer replied, "Holy crap. Is there someone in the room with you? Do you want me to hang up?"

Derek coughed louder in a way that hopefully said 'no'.

Desiree opened the fridge door and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade, "Well, don't stop flirting with her on my account. I'm not even here, Mr. Apple Butter."

Derek whimpered, "I'm not flirting, Des! Can it with the apples."

"That poor, poor girl," Desiree chuckled, heading over to the cabinet for a glass, "It's all well and good when you bash ears now. Wait until she gets to know you."

Derek replied quickly, "Wait until you shut up."

Desiree leaned against the fridge and raised her empty glass, "That made no sense. What say you now, peasant?"

Derek rolled his eyes and tossed a balled up napkin in her direction, "Get out, Fuzzy Duck."

She stuck her tongue out at him and strode up to the countertop he was seated at, "Let me talk to her for a second."

"Does hell go with no?" Derek replied, lifting the phone above his head.

Desiree growled, reaching for it, "Don't be a prick. I just want to have a simple conversation with the girl that has my brother smiling like a nerd."

Derek glared, "No."

She folded her arms in a huff and pouted, "Please, Derek!"

Derek held the phone to his ear and spoke into it to Spencer, "My sister wants to talk to you. If I lose the phone, it becomes a Prisoner of War to Des. Save yourself and don't say a word. Understand?"

Spencer whispered into the phone, "Wait, so she is in the room?"

"…yeah," Derek replied.

Spencer said quickly, "Oh, my God! Derek!"

Derek asked, "Yeah?"

"This is so inappropriate! I refuse to keep talking to you like this with family around!" Spencer whispered embarrassingly, "Good night! I'll see you at school in the morning!"

"Wait! Wait!" Derek begged.

Spencer asked, "What?"

Derek quoted quickly, "Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say good night till it be morrow."

"Goddamit, Shakespeare... That's not going to stop me, but I acknowledge that thou hast made a sweet and most valiant effort," Spencer sighed into the phone before the line went dead, "Goodbye, Derek."

Derek pleased as he hung up, "Babe, don't leave! You're so attractive!"

 

 

SPENCER

Along came Tuesday and with it came Calculus. Yet, as Spencer walked toward the classroom, he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. Spencer jumped as he was pulled into a supply closet by a flurry of pink. Penelope closed the door behind them and ordered, "Don't freak out."

Spencer raised his palms and inched back into a couple of brooms in the dark space, "Please don't hurt me! My class starts in two minutes and I'm going to be late!"

"I'm not going to hurt you. Not unless you give me reason to anyway," she replied with a giggle, handing him a slip of paper, "And don't worry about that pesky class. I've got you out for the rest of the day."

Spencer brought the paper closer to his eyes, "Oh, my God, did you forge my mother's signature?! That's so illegal! Holy Schrodinger, we're going to get expelled and sent to jail and I can't handle prison life! I've got really weak ankles, and if someone kicks me, I'm done for and—"

Penelope grabbed his shoulders, "Spencer, Spencer!"

Spencer worried, looking up at her, "What?"

She stared into his eyes, "Calm down, bundy boy. Me and Kevin are going to go to the drive-in down the street tonight."

Spencer folded his arms, "Well, it'll be just the two of you. I have studies to attend to."

"You mean, it'll just be the three of us," she winked with a smirk, "Derek's gonna be there."

Spencer paused and replied, "Why are we leaving so early for something that starts at night? It's seventh period."

She acknowledged, "It's a long drive there and we're going to need to leave around three thirty. Detention runs until four fifteen. And, you can't get out of detention unless you left school early or else they'll add on more for skipping."

"Leave school early, not left," Spencer answered. "Besides, we are skipping,"

Penelope added, "The principal doesn't know that."

Spencer paced for a moment, mulling over the idea before asking, "…a drive-in, huh?"

Penelope wiggled her eyebrows, "Yep. And we have two cars, so someone's going to have to babysit Derek while me and Kevin play backseat bingo. We were thinking you'd be perfect for the job. Care to apply?"

"Kevin and I," Spencer corrected.

Penelope giggled, "Are you game or what?"

Spencer sighed dejectedly, "I can't go to a drive-in with Derek. He's not going to be okay with it."

"He suggested it, lover boy!" Penelope nodded, "It's gonna be dark and no one's going to bother you. Besides, it's a silent film, so you have to pay attention if you want to see it. Or… if you don't want to see it…"

Spencer blushed and looked toward the other side of the closet, "We're two civilized young men. We can watch a silent movie and keep our hands to ourselves. Why would you even ask that?"

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows, "Aren't you two sleeping together?"

Spencer exclaimed, "No! We're just… we're… trying to," Spencer rushed out in a hushed voice, "We're trying to go steady alright please don't tell anybody we don't want any trouble we just want to be together and it's tragic I know okay?"

Penelope gasped, "You haven't made love yet?"

Spencer blushed harder, "We haven't! Why is it such a big deal anyway? It'll happen when it happens if it even happens."

"What makes you think it won't?" Penelope asked with a concerned look on her face, "You know Derek's over the moon for you, right?"

Spencer hid his face in his hands, "I think he might be. He quoted Shakespeare at me last night."

"Which play?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Which character?"

"Juliet."

Penelope gasped, "Oh, fuck liking you, Derek is committed."

Spencer scratched behind his neck, "Come on, Penelope, don't."

She squealed and pulled him into a tight hug, "Oh, my God, you are too! Ahh, you two are so cute! Stop your adorableness! Stop it right now!"

Spencer cleared his throat and spoke up, "I mean… I guess I can keep Derek company tonight."

Penelope started to smile and patted his back, "Alright, kid! That's great!"

Spencer sighed as she stepped out of the hug, "Are you sure this is going to work out?"

Penelope held out a pinky, "Promise."

Spencer looped his pinky around hers.

 

SPENCER

The car ride was really quiet for the first twenty minutes. Derek was behind the wheel of his neighbor Lee Ann's car who said he could borrow it if Spencer did her Physics worksheet and Derek returned the Chevy with at least a half tank. Their conditions were, if and when Mrs. Morgan asks, Derek had taken her to this drive-in flick. Lee Ann knew nothing of Spencer's going with Derek in her stead. Somehow, that wasn't what made the ride awkward.

It was Kevin in the car ahead of them.

Penelope was driving Kevin's mom's car and leading the way which left Kevin alone in the passenger's seat. So, every few moments, while Derek and Spencer were in conversation, Spencer would glance through the windshield to see Kevin making a different face at them every time.

After the fifth face, Derek opened the window, grabbed a crumpled can of soda, and threw it in the direction of Kevin's head which was lolling out of the window on his side. Money shot.

Kevin finally stopped making faces at them and earned himself a smack upside the head by one Penelope Garcia.

The road passed quietly and calmly as Derek drove after the Kevin incident. Spencer listened to the soft sounds of Elvis pouring out of the stereo with his arm stayed on the arm rest by Derek. Every moment or so, Derek would glance over at Spencer. Spencer would blush, glance out of the window, and pretend he didn't see it—the looks that Derek gives him. Spencer doesn't quite know how to explain it, but it seems as if Derek doesn't know whether to pinch Spencer's cheeks or pin him to the next available flat surface. Spencer wouldn't admit it, but either one is fine with him.

A few more minutes ticked by and all was quiet and well when, of course, Karen Chandler's "Hold Me, Kiss Me, Thrill Me" came on. The beginning was so slow, and Derek's face flushed as he obviously already knew the song (and was focused on pretending it wasn't on). Spencer was barely familiar as the slow, sensual rhythm flowed through the speakers.

Spencer kept his eyes trained on the glove box in front of him as Ms. Chandler sang.

Hold me, hold me

Never let me go until you've told me, told me

What I want to know and then just hold me, hold me

Make me tell you I'm in love with you…

Derek blew out an awkward breath of air as her soft voice wavered into the car. Spencer could feel his face getting hot as she brought to words all of the things he never had the courage to say to Derek. He hopes with all of his heart that when Derek hears these words, he'll think of him. Except for the love word. If you replaced it with "very strongly like", then it would be perfect. Alas, nothing is perfect. But, this song is so very close.

Thrill me, thrill me

Walk me down the lane where shadows

Will be, will be

Hiding lovers just the same as we'll be, we'll be

When you make me tell you I love you…

Does this Karen woman know their life stories or something? Spencer took a quick glance toward Derek. Oh, shit! Retreat! Retreat! Derek's looking right at him. Time to subtly look in the other direction. There was suddenly a hand laying gently over his as the car thrummed over the road.

They told me be sensible with your new love…

Spencer looked up as the car paused for a stoplight. Derek looked back, his eyes saying so much.

Don't be fooled, thinking this is the last you'll find…

Derek's thumb ran across his hand with calm, sweeping motions. There were worlds of emotion in the way he was looking at Spencer. Worlds he's never even heard of.

But they never stood in the dark with you, love…

Spencer gently trapped his lower lip between his teeth as the floodgates burst across his nose, bathing his cheeks in color. Spencer then cursed himself. He must look so juvenile right now, blushing like an idiot because a slow song is playing in the car and the most handsome boy he's ever met is holding his hand. Nevertheless Derek leaned forward and pressed a light, barely there kiss to Spencer's lips.

When you take me in your arms and drive me slowly out of my mind…

Spencer's eyes fluttered closed as he wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders, feeling Derek's hands gripping tightly at the sides of his body as they kissed. A horn honked behind them and Derek straightened up, putting the car in drive. The light had turned green while they were… busy. Spencer started to chuckle which kick started Derek's snickering, and before they knew it, they were full-on laughing as they entered the next town over.

Derek never let go of Spencer's hand.


	6. Derek and His Goddamn Forearms

 

SPENCER

The movie had just begun and Spencer sat quietly in the passenger's seat beside Derek as the lights came up on the blank sheet. The night sky had settled into a pleasant dark blue curtain and in the quietness of the lot of parked cars, he could hear the shallow puffs of Derek's breath. Spencer glanced over to the screen to see Lon Chaney enter in the 1920's classic film The Penalty. Although he heard the movie title tossed around by some teachers in passing, he had never invested much in discovering what it was about and wasn't curious to delve.

From the first few moments of it, however, he knew that he was far less than captured.

Derek reached into the back of the car and glanced back at Spencer, "You want a Bun?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow as he hadn't heard correctly, taking his eyes off of the screen and over to Derek's outstretched back, "Huh?"

Derek leaned back into his seat and held out a handful of small plastic packs, "Want one?"

"I can say I'm a fan of candy, but I've never had one of these before. What are they like?" Spencer asked.

Derek adjusted the brim of his Trilby hat and replied, "If you like maple, you'll like this."

Spencer shrugged, "Arigatou gozaimasu," and took one.

Derek stared at Spencer for a moment with a blank expression before asking, "…what?"

Spencer ripped open the gold plastic, "It means 'thank you' in Japanese."

Derek nodded and muttered under his breath, "Of course you speak Japanese. Why wouldn't you speak Japanese?"

Spencer smiled calmly at Derek's reaction and popped it into his mouth, looking back at the sorrowfully uneventful screen before chewing. Whoa. It was a lot of maple. Like… a hefty amount. God, it was chewy too. Fuck, what is this? Quicksand? He labored through the mush and sloppily spoke around the mouthful, "Jeez, is this giving a jaw workout, or what?" Derek chuckled and shook his head, watching as Spencer worked his way through the toffee. Spencer continued to chew and bit down on something soft, "Ugh, and there's caramel in the center? Are you fucking me?"

Derek burst out into a fit of laughter as Spencer tried to swallow the candy.

"I think my tongue is stuck... in my throat." Spencer mumbled.

Derek's grin grew wider as he laughed. The guy was in stitches.

Spencer decided to milk the fact that he was making Derek laugh for once instead of the other way around, "If this pulls out one of my teeth, I swear to God…"

Derek started to lean into the crook of his arm as he looked away from Spencer, the laughter rocking his body to the side as he gasped out, "Dude, you look like an angry chipmunk right now! Oh, my gosh! I can't breathe!"

Spencer spit it out into his handkerchief, "I'm glad someone is enjoying himself."

Wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, he grinned, "You aren't?"

"I'm sitting here in a stranger's car watching one of the dullest movies ever created and my jaw feels like it just entered the Olympics, while the guy I have a thing for sits there and laughs at my misfortune. Honestly," Spencer shrugged, "...I'm already having fun."

Derek smiled over at him, "Me too."

Hesitating for only a moment, Spencer reached over the seat and grabbed hold of Derek's hand on impulse. His blush could probably be seen from space, but he didn't care. As Derek's fingers slid through his, he knew that at this moment, he couldn't feel much happier. Sure, his jaw was sore, but he was falling in love with Derek right in front of his eyes, and he could feel Derek falling right beside him. Derek was giving him that look again. You know, the one where his eyes glaze over and his lips form a soft smile and the sun shines and the flowers bloom and Spencer fucking feels like Ilsa Lund from Casablanca. Spencer sighed.

Derek pushed a lock of hair out of Spencer's eyes and rested his palm of the side of Spencer's face before telling him he was beautiful.

Spencer looked away and Derek pulled his face back toward him and told him that he meant it dearly. Feebly, Spencer confessed, "When I was in your room and I said I didn't mean it when I told you that you were handsome in the hallway, I was lying. I… think you highly outweigh me both aesthetically and physically. I mean, sometimes when I look at you, I find myself baffled that a person could even be as gorgeous as you are and still be human… is that weird?"

Derek replied, "I've heard weirder."

Spencer smiled.

Derek's eyes trailed away and he started to grimace, "Oh, God, Spence. Look at that."

Spencer turned and looked into Kevin's car beside him to see the two of them making puerile kissy faces at them from the driver's window. Spencer proceeded to hide his face in his hands.

With a scoff, Derek raised his middle finger at the kids in the window and sighed angrily, "I don't know if it's just you, but at every turn, I keep being asked if we're having sex."

"It's not just you, they're dogging me too!" Spencer exclaimed, "Why can't everyone mind their goddamn business?!"

"I know right!? I'm under enough pressure as it is! I mean..." Derek looked toward his feet and scratched nervously at the back of his neck, "I mean… to be honest… I don't even know how two guys even have sex."

Spencer cocked his head to the side, "You don't?"

Derek shook his head.

Spencer asked, "And you classify yourself as a homosexual?"

Derek nodded.

Spencer narrowed his eyes, "Why haven't you looked into it?"

Derek replied, "Well, it's not like there's tons of information on it! The health classes taught at school only tell us about straight sex, and I know a bunch about that. But, all of this gay stuff… there's no way to get to know about that without getting caught."

Spencer shrugged, "You could just go to the library, find a book, and sit in the back. It's not difficult. That's how I found out all I know."

"I get eyed up every time I set foot in that place. The librarians never leave me alone…" Derek sighed before his eyes lit up, "Hey! Could you tell me?"

"Sure. Why not?" Spencer sat up straighter as if he were about to give a short lecture

Derek readied himself and opened his palms, "Hit me."

Spencer explained, "Okay, well, one of them—we'll call him Guy A—gets really relaxed and comfortable and Guy B shoves his penis up Guy A's rear end. The rest, as they say, is sodomy."

Derek's eyes went wide and his hand slapped over his mouth, "That's so fucked up."

Spencer asked worriedly, "Does that weird you out?"

Derek replied through his hand, "Not enough for me to be repulsed by the idea. I've just always wondered where it went, you know? I never thought… that… But, wait! Wouldn't that be mad uncomfortable for Guy A?"

Spencer shook his head, "Not if he's well prepared."

Derek paused, "…you mean like turkey? Does he have to be like… basted... before he can get all hot and sweaty?"

Spencer began to laugh, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… kind of. You'll need lots of water based lubricant and a couple of fingers to stretch, then you're all good and ready to go."

Derek huffed, "Huh. Who would have thunk it?"

Spencer corrected, "Thought."

"Yeah, of course, man." Derek chuckled, "Well, is there another way it can be done? One that doesn't involve… you know…basting and butt stuff."

Spencer nodded and listed off on his fingers, "There's handjobs, blowjobs, rutting, and the good ol' fashioned dry hump."

Derek's eyebrows raised, "I knew about most of them, but all in all… that's a lot of variety."

Spencer replied, "There's even more if toys are involved."

Derek narrowed his eyes at Spencer, "Do you mean like hula hoops and jump ropes?"

Spencer blushed and looked away with a chuckle, "Oh, Derek, you're so cute."

Derek pouted, "Come on, man! I'm not 'cute'. I just don't know much on the subject. You know what—speaking of cute—why aren't you a blushing, blubbering mess?! We're talking about sex here! You're usually too petrified to casually chat about this type of thing!"

"This is more of a biological lesson and less of a sexual situation," Spencer shrugged simply, "In efforts to keep myself calm, I've developed a simple statement about my nervousness by way of what I can control and what I can't. As long as you're not flirting with me, making sexual advances, reciting classical works, or showing more than 32% of your skin, I'm usually very attentive and am able to keep my visible quivering to a minimum."

Derek smirked, "So, if I rolled up my sleeves, undid three of my shirt buttons, and started quoting Shakespeare, you'd be speaking gibberish right now?"

Spencer added a defeatist sigh, "I'd be reduced to a puddle of unintelligible mush."

Derek paused. Then, he started taking off his black suit jacket. Spencer raised his palms and begged, "No! No, Derek! Please!"

"Hmm? What was that?" Derek chuckled and tossed the jacket into the backseat, winking at Spencer before slowly loosening his tie. Spencer turned in his seat and folded his arms, refusing to steal a look at him. Not giving one single fuck, Derek pitched the tie into the backseat and began on his buttons, "No, go on, Spencer. What were you saying before about this being a biological lesson?" Spencer pointedly stared out of the window, the light from the silent movie casting a glare onto the glass so that he had a clear view of Derek's reflection. Derek let out a soft, sultry hum before leaning over to whisper in his ear, "My forearms are exposed. Doesn't that turn you on?"

Spencer held his ground and didn't respond. Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer and kissed his neck softly before breathing, "Let me not to the marriage of true minds. Admit impediments…" Spencer let out a calm breath as he begged himself to keep it together. He could do it, he knew he could do it. Derek continued, "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends when the remover moves to remove…" Spencer held in a gasp. Derek was quoting Shakespeare again, but he couldn't place the exact play. He sifted through his mental bank until his searching was stifled by another light kiss to his neck, "Oh no! It is an ever-fixed mark. That looks on tempests and is never shaken! It is the star to every wandering bark! Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken..."

"William Shakespeare. Sonnet 116. Marriage of True Minds. Written in 1609," Spencer replied.

Derek chuckled softly against his ear and held him closer, his chest warm against Spencer's back as he could feel through his waistcoat and shirt, "Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending… sickle's… compass… come."

Spencer sighed, "Seriously, Derek. Stop. I don't think… I don't think I can…"

Derek spoke in a low whisper through kisses to Spencer's hair, "Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom."

Spencer moaned lightly.

"If this be error and upon me proved…" Derek quoted against the shell of Spencer's ear, "I never writ…"

Spencer leaned his head back to rest of Derek's shoulder.

Derek whispered over Spencer's lips before kissing them as soft as the flutter of a butterfly's wings, "Nor no man ever loved."

Spencer turned and pressed his hand against Derek's chest, pushing him back into the driver's seat as he stayed put in his own as he chastised, "You already know what Shakespeare does to me, so I'm not even going to give you grief for that."

Smirking, Derek awaited Spencer's backlash at his blatant use of Shakespeare for evil.

Spencer sighed, "You're waiting for me to flip my lid, aren't you?"

Derek nodded, "Yep."

"You see, I could do one of two things. I could bitch, moan, and complain at you because of how you obviously used olde English to get me into your lap as quickly as possible," Spencer hopped out of his seat and climbed on top of Derek's legs to straddle him, "Or, I could give into my Austen side and make out with you because you speak with eloquence and you're intentions are good."

Derek gave the most amazing puppy dog eyes this world has ever seen, "You should pick option number two."

Spencer grinned, "You would say that, wouldn't you?"

"If I quote Austen, will you make out with me?" Derek asked.

Spencer answered instantly, "Yes."

Derek murmured, "Shit. I don't know any Austen."

Spencer began to laugh, "Study up then, fream. You're going to need all the help you can get."

Derek raised a bare forearm.

Spencer's face went red.

Derek smiled, "Where'd all that confidence go?"

Spencer breathed as a shudder went through him, "They're so toned, oh, my God…"

Derek undid another button.

Spencer complained, "You were a siren in a past life, weren't you? That explains a lot."

Derek slid another button free and barely got to finish before Spencer shoved their lips together in hasty kisses as he spoke between them, "With the Shakespeare…" Spencer grabbed hold to the sides of Derek's face and littered his lips with kisses, "And the shirt buttons…" Spencer pulled him closer and kissed him harder, "And your goddamn forearms…"

"Spence… Spence!" Derek stopped him.

Spencer blinked and looked at Derek, "What?"

"Shut up," Derek pushed their chests together and dove in for a few more kisses. They wrapped around each other in the small seat and Spencer was pressed up against the steering wheel and it was all off and unbalanced and he asked, "Mind if we… go in the back…?"

Derek paused, "You do know what it means, right…? To go in the back…?"

Spencer scoffed, "I'm just saying that it would be more comfortable. We don't even have to do anything."

 

DEREK

Derek knocked on his sister's door over and over until she answered it. Angry and half asleep, Sarah answered the door with an annoyed look. Not answering it, he pulled her out of her room and down the hallway toward his as she struggled and protested all the way until he finally shoved her into his room. He closed and locked the door and looked at her with wild eyes, "We did something."

Sarah yawned, "What do you mean? Who's 'we'?"

Derek whimpered, "Me and Spencer, alright? We're-we're together. We're a thing."

Sarah tiredly raised a fist and blinked lazily, "Good for you. Can I go back to sleep?"

"No, Sare! You've gotta help me figure this out! I don't know what I did, you know? It's just… one minute everything's fine and the next minute you're having an orgasm in the back of Lee Ann Martin's car." Derek worried.

Sarah's eyes widened, "Okay, back up. You did what in Lee Ann Martin's car?!"

Derek explained, "We went to a drive in tonight; Me, Spencer, Kevin, and Pen. But, Kevin and Pen wanted privacy, so when Spencer came along, we borrowed Lee Ann's car. The movie was shit, so me and Spence got to shooting the shit talking," Derek started to pace, "and then I was teasing him and all of a sudden we were talking about sex. Then I started thinking about it, and teased him some more and then he was kissing me and talking about, 'let's go in the back, we're not going to do anything' and he lied because we ended up doing a lot of something," Derek ran his hands over his head, "Then, it got really awkward and the silence was super intense, so when the movie ended, I dropped him off at home and he didn't kiss me goodnight! So, now I'm thinking that he didn't like it and hates me and wants to break up with me and—"

"Derek!" Sarah sighed.

Derek stopped pacing and looked at her with worried eyes, "Yeah?"

Sarah instructed, "Sit down."

Derek sat.

She followed him and sat beside him on his bed and took one of his hands, "Breathe, okay? You're having a nervous breakdown and you need to calm your shit ahora."

Derek took deep, shaky breaths.

Sarah let go of his hand and rubbed his back in calm circles, "Now, even though I don't want to hear about it, what did you two do?"

Derek breathed, "We were making out in the backseat—he was on the bottom—and then I started doing this grinding thing, like mashing our hips together an stuff. Spencer seemed to like it, and we had our clothes on and it was no big deal, so I kept doing it. Then, he was, like, breathing into my mouth and moaning in my ear and saying things like, 'oh, yeah… you're so good… more, Derek, more—"

"Less detail, man!" Sarah made a face, "Can we take this down 87 notches, please?"

Derek shrugged, "Fine. Long story short, we accidentally climaxed. It was a total mistake, and now I'm afraid our first time happened in the backseat of my neighbor's car three weeks after we said hello."

She nodded, "Well, that's… awful."

Derek put his head in his hands, "I fucked up."

Sarah scoffed, "No, you didn't."

Derek looked at her through his fingers, "I didn't?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "No, dipshit. It's called dry humping. People do it all the time, it's perfectly fine."

Derek dropped his hands, "But, we just met! Aren't we moving too fast?"

Sarah shrugged, "Kinda, but… since you didn't go that far you still have time to take it slow. If that's what you want to do…"

Derek nodded, "I do! I want to be with him so bad, I'll do anything."

Sarah chuckled, "Hey, what brought on all this?"

"When I first met him, I figured, he was cute and all, but somehow… now... he's got me… and I like it," Derek smiled brightly.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Call him in the morning, or walk him to school. Take the time to talk it out. Trust me, communication is the key to calming the crazy. See? You were hyperventilating not several moments ago. Look at you now! A few moments taken out to assess where you are and you're as chill as a cucumber."

Derek grinned over at his sister, "Thanks."

Sarah gave a smile back, "You're welcome. Just remember, if you ever want to talk… go to someone else."

Derek chuckled, "Just for that, I'm fixin' to go to you for everything."

Sarah feigned anger, "Please, God! No!"

Derek pushed a tendril of curls into her face, "Fuzzy Duck."

She wrapped an arm around him and leaned her head on her shoulder, retorting heatlessly, "Lover Boy."


	7. Are You There, God? It's Me... Spencer.

 

DEREK

After seventeen minutes of pushing and prodding from Sarah, Derek had left quite early the next morning, walking to the kid's place and taking the time to find the exact words that would get Spencer back in his arms. Despite his better judgment, he had grown quite fond of Spencer and knew that there was no getting out of it. He'd long surrendered himself to the fact that Spencer is slowly becoming a regular in his thoughts, yet he's had to take longer surrendering himself to the fact that it was okay.

As Derek walked, he found a small, beige stone along the asphalt and kicked it gently. The stone curled and rolled and heaved itself about a half foot before giving up and settling down into the grass. Derek sighed and soldiered on. Spencer, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get as out of hand as it got. Please forgive me.

He shook his head. No. That's a bit too trite, and by Derek's standards is unacceptable.

Derek tried once more. My heart is subdued. Even to the very quality of my lord; I saw your visage in my mind, and to your honors and your valiant parts did I my soul and fortunes consecrate. Well, that's obviously a 'no'. While charming Spencer into his lap with pretty words and strong enunciation was always enjoyable, it always seemed to carry a price. It did the job, yes, but it was uncouth and slightly deceitful. Spencer didn't seem to mind, but Derek would rather it were his own words that landed the hypnotic boy into his bed—not someone else's.

Shaking his head as he arrived at the apartment complex, he decided that he would just wing it instead. Nothing says "take me back" like desperation, right? Derek opened the common door and held his breath, walking up the steps to the third floor apartment where Spencer said he lived. Stopping outside of the door, Derek took a deep breath and knocked.

After a minute or so of silence, he raised his hand to knock again and Spencer opened it. Spencer's eyes widened as he took in Derek and he shut the door in his face. Derek frowned. He does deserve a backhand, but damn.

Before Derek could blink, the door was open again. Spencer leaned against the doorframe and peeked into the hallway with worried eyes, muttering, "Shit, you're real."

Derek joked weakly, "I've been real all week—"

Spencer snapped quickly, "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to apologize for my actions yesterday," Derek started, "It wasn't very gentlemanly of me and for that I am extremely contrite. If you wish not to see me again, I wouldn't blame you—b-but wait! Let me explain."

Spencer sneezed.

It was quite cute actually. His nose wrinkled and his glasses slid down his nose as the sudden reaction took not only Derek, but Spencer himself by surprise. Spencer sneezed again, making a small "a-chew!" sound. His hand came up to cover his mouth, and his eyes looked a bit dazed. A moment passed before Derek asked, "… are you okay?"

"I was working with pepper. Too much, I'm afraid." Spencer nodded, dabbing at his nose with a handkerchief before asking, "Now, what were you talking about?"

Derek shifted on his heels, "Um… it's kind of private… can I come in?"

Spencer answered quickly, eyes wide and serious, "No!"

Derek chuckled and raised his palms in surrender, "Jeez, man. I don't mean anything by it. I just didn't know if you wanted to talk about…" Derek leaned in and whispered, "You know, talk about our sex life in a place where people can hear it."

Spencer took a deep breath and looked back into the house before fighting with himself silently. Derek could see the gears grinding in his mind as he debated the pros and cons of letting Derek into the house before he raised an unsteady, "…yeah. Yeah, man. Come on in."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Spencer, it—"

Spencer grabbed his arm and guided him into the room, "You can't say that. I've already made a decision. Please get in before I change my mind."

Derek glanced around. The area was reasonably tidy for a small apartment. There was practically no dust, and all of the furniture was either navy or white. There were a few pictures up, but they were very small. As Spencer closed and locked the door behind him, Derek turned and noticed that it locked both ways. How curious.

He shrugged it off and strode further into what seemed to be a simple living room. A throw rug, a couch, a few chairs and magazines. It was all very expected, but what caught Derek's eye was the massive (and he means massive) book shelf. It spanned the length of the entire east wall and was nearly full. Holy shit, it was incredible. Derek felt himself gravitate toward it. There was a whole world of knowledge right there on those shelves, and while it would take him forever to read each one, he kind of felt pulled to give it a shot.

Spencer strode up beside him and pulled a white apron from around his waist, "Want an omelette?"

Derek glanced over at him, "Uh… sure?"

Spencer walked past him and into the open kitchenette to grab a plate and a spatula to push the eggs onto, speaking from the small distance, "I just made breakfast, so it's still warm. Do you prefer milk or orange juice?"

Derek paused, "…aren't you mad at me?"

Spencer turned around, chewing on a small strip of toast, "Huh?"

Derek followed Spencer into the kitchenette and stood by his side, taking the plate and setting it down, "Yesterday when we had that… accident. You didn't speak to me for the rest of the night. I thought you were upset with me?"

"You did?" Spencer asked confusedly, "I wasn't upset. I just didn't know what to say. No one's ever made me feel like that before, and I was afraid of doing the wrong thing. Sure, it was quicker than I was planning to go, but… dayenu, you know?"

Derek narrowed his eyes, "What's dayenu?"

Spencer bit his lip nervously before curling his pinky around Derek's with a gentle brush of their hands, "It means… it's alright. It's sufficient. It's enough. I'm okay with it. We can't change the past, but… we can change the future. We'll slow it down and really get to know each other. Kay?"

Derek smiled and nodded, "Yeah. That sounds perfect."

Spencer kept his stare into Derek's eyes and Derek felt that soft, warm feeling that he gets when Spencer looks at him like this. As much as he hates to say it, it's rare when Spencer does, but… when it happens, it's like one of the best things in the world. Then, Spencer will smile like he's doing right now. Then, he'll laugh softly at himself and cover the blush growing across his nose like he's doing right now. Spencer tightened his grip on Derek's pinky, "I really like you."

"I really like you too," Derek replied. He could look at him forever, really. Hell, Derek would love to do that. But, the only drawback is… it's pretty hard to kiss him when their eyes are locked. Derek hesitantly closed his and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Spencer's even softer lips. His face was clean shaven, and so smooth. Derek took Spencer's face in his hands and felt Spencer press their lips together with harder, more flirtatious pecks. Tickling the back of his neck gently, Derek reveled in Spencer's sharp chuckle as he dropped the spatula and wrapped his arms around the back of Derek's neck. Derek grabbed onto Spencer's thin hips and held him close as they continued to kiss sweetly. He doesn't think he'll ever get enough of this feeling.

Spencer brought one of his hands back down to skim down the side of Derek's jaw as Derek wrapped Spencer in his arms. Derek pinched Spencer's side and Spencer began to laugh again, his head falling back. Using that suddenly bared skin, Derek pressed a playful kiss to his neck. Spencer swatted at him and joined their lips together again, grabbing at Derek's tie and pulling him closer. Derek ran his hands up Spencer's back and deepened the kiss with a very enthusiastic response from Spencer.

At that moment, a throat was cleared and the two boys sprang apart. A tall, willowy blonde woman stood in a lace white dressing gown and an amused look on her face.

Derek immediately started apologizing and Spencer hid his face in his hands, "Oh, my God. Mom!"

Derek asked tightly, "Mom? That's your mom?"

Spencer's mom chuckled to herself as she calmly entered the kitchen to refill her mug with tap water, "Last time I walk into my kitchen expecting anything."

Running his hand down his face, Spencer introduced them, "Derek, this is my mother. Professor Diana Reid."

Derek took his hat off and held out a hand, "Hello, ma'am. It's very nice to meet you. I'm so sorry it was under these circumstances."

Diana took his hand and shook it, "Well-spoken for a boy so young."

Spencer continued, "Mom, this is Derek Morgan, my, uh… study buddy."

Diana laughed and let go of Derek's hand to joke, "Studying what? Chemistry?"

Spencer asked, biting on his lower lip. "You're-you're not mad?"

"Are you kidding? You're sixteen! I was starting to worry," she leaned over and pinched his cheek, "I knew something was odd about you… of course, I thought it stopped at eidetic memory, but hey, there's always room for surprises."

Spencer sputtered, "Mom, he's a boy! You don't have a problem with that?!"

Diana shook her head, "Nope. Tell you the truth, your Uncle Daniel had a 'study buddy' of his own. You know, except his was about twenty six and had himself in line to run some company after his father passed. I think his last name was Abercoombie or Abercrombie, or something."

Spencer blinked, "So, it's just that easy?"

"I mean, I would have preferred you told me about him sooner, but, yeah. I'm fine with it." Diana shrugged and took a casual sip of water, "You know that I don't mind the coloreds, but as your mother, I have to ask if you're trying to make some sort of statement."

Derek suddenly started, "I really am sorry for us meeting like this. I promise my intentions are completely respectful toward your son."

"You don't have to say that," she chuckled, "You two are just kids. I don't expect proposals."

Derek replied, "While that may be true, I would just like to let you know that I care for him a lot."

Diana leaned into Spencer and whispered, "He started a sentence with a preposition. Does he do that often?"

Spencer whispered an exasperated, "Mom. Nice. Please."

She grinned and complimented Derek, "You have quite the handsome face."

Spencer complained, "Mom."

Diana sighed, "What? It's true. Why, if I were just a few years younger..."

Derek paused, "…um."

Spencer repeated, "Mom."

 

 

SPENCER

As they walked in tandem toward the school, Spencer adjusted his satchel strap, "I'm sorry about my mom. She's… she's going through some stuff."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows, "She seemed fine to me."

Spencer replied, "She wasn't going through an episode. Of course she seemed fine."

Derek asked, "What do you mean 'episode'?"

Spencer sighed and confessed, "My mom… well, my mom suffers from paranoid schizophrenia. When I told you my dad left, it was because of that. He couldn't take it anymore, and didn't see a reason to stay in the picture, so he just… ran. Ever since I was ten, I had to take care of her. I was kind of afraid to tell you as well, because… I didn't want you to leave like my dad did. But, you aren't running right now, so I guess that's a good sign. I don't think I could bear that happening twice."

Derek placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder, "Man, I'm sorry."

Spencer replied, "Everyone's got their thing, you know? This is just mine."

Derek took a deep breath and scratched behind his neck, "I… uh, well, I have a thing too. I don't really talk about it. Hell, most days, I pretend it never happened. But you opened up to me after all we've been through, and I think that... well... I trust you as much as you trust me."

Spencer slowed, "If you don't mind me asking, what is it?"

Derek looked away from Spencer and matched his pace, hands stuffed him his pockets, "There was this gym teacher at my old school. He… uh, well… he didn't keep his hands to himself in the locker rooms. Let's leave it at that."

Spencer reached for him, "Derek, I didn't know—"

Derek leaned away from his hand and kept his eyes trained on the ground, "Man, I don't want your pity. I didn't ask for it. All I'm saying is, you're right. Everybody goes through some level of shit. Everybody has their thing, you know? That's just mine."

Spencer stopped him with a hand in front of his chest, "Derek, have you told anybody about this?"

Derek didn't meet his eyes, "No. You're the first."

Spencer asked, "Why won't you—"

Derek barked angrily, "Because, I could have said 'no', okay, man? I could have said it, but I didn't! No one's going to do anything about it, except treat me funny and I don't need that. I don't need that from them, and I damn sure don't need that from you. Okay, so would you please just act like I didn't say anything, alright?!"

Spencer backed off and started to walk again, "Fine, but… if you ever need to talk—"

Derek hissed out, "Spencer, finish that sentence and I swear to God…"

"Fine, fine," Spencer raised his hands before promptly changing the subject, "How did you like that movie last night?"

Derek paused, "… what?"

Spencer reiterated, "The movie we went to see last night. How did you like it?"

Derek grumbled, "You see, now you're making me feel like an asshole."

Spencer asked, "How am I making you feel like an asshole? I just asked you an honest question about the movie we saw yesterday. I'm not going to treat you any type of way you don't want to be treated, Derek. I like you, truthfully. And with that territory comes wanting to get to know you, so pardon me if I ask you how you felt about our first date."

Derek turned and asked hopefully, "Really?"

Spencer smiled, "Really truly."

"Well," Derek ran his hand over his head, "I spent most of the movie trying to make you smile, so… I feel... glad. Because you did smile. A lot."

Spencer bumped his shoulder against Derek's, "You made me smile alright."

Derek caught on to the joke and added, "You're quite the loud smiler."

Spencer pushed a curl behind his ear, "You smile quite expressively as well. It was more like grinning actually."

Derek retorted with a bump of his shoulder against Spencer's, "Yours is like a… soft, sensual growl."

Spencer laughed aloud, "Yeah. Okay, Pent-Up Aching Rivers."

Derek smiled playfully, "Don't compare me to Whitman. For once, I was giving you a taste of how tempting I can be through my words."

Spencer nudged him, "You don't need fancy words, Derek."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Spencer continued, "Just do that grindy hip thing. It gets me excited."

Derek ruffled Spencer's hair and snickered, "You son of a bitch."

Spencer jogged ahead of him, "Stay your language, Mr. Morgan, we're almost at school!"

Derek watched for a moment and ran after him. After a while, Spencer looked back at him and slowed, pushing a lock of wild, untamed curls behind his ear as Derek caught up. He tried so hard not to sigh. The warm yellow shine of the seven thirty spring sun complimented Derek's features so well, he could scream. As Derek started walking by his side, he was sure to nudge Spencer in the shoulder again.

Nudging him back, Spencer chuckled softly, "Why do I like you so much?"

Derek winked, "Because you have an unyielding weakness for my dimples."

Laughing aloud, Spencer replied, "You don't have dimples."

He smiled broadly and pointed to them, "Yeah, I do. See?"

Spencer bowed his head for a moment and looked up with a smile, "Oh, sorry. I'll never mistake you for a dimple-less boy again."

Derek cackled at that, "Dimple-less boy?! Jesus. Batman should go to you for his catch phrases, dude, I swear."

Spencer gave him a worried look, "Bat Man? Is that some sort of Chiroptera-Human mammal fusion? That sounds just awful."

Derek nearly placed his palm against his own forehead, "Dude, you haven't heard of Batman?"

Spencer recoiled, "No, and I'm glad for that."

Derek shook his head and chuckled, "It's a comic that came out a couple years ago; a dime a book. I've got a couple of them if you wanna check them out."

"There are pictures and graphic novels about it?!" Spencer gasped, "Holy Schrodinger, what's wrong with entertainment these days!"

Derek continued, "The character's not an actual cross between a bat and a man, he's just a fictional comic book hero who wears bat ears on his costume. His true fear is bats, and so to become fearsome to these villains, he must submerge himself in it or whatever. Backstory's genius; I don't do it justice."

Spencer nodded in understanding, "Oh, okay. This is making more sense."

Derek grinned, "It is?"

Spencer sighed in relief, "You really had me going there. It sounded like that illegal freak show stuff."

Derek replied enthusiastically as they reached the block of the school zone, hiking up his backpack, "No, it's really quite cool. Lots of action, ass-kicking, sweet lines. Batman has everything."

Spencer smiled gently, "You really like it, huh?"

Derek remembered himself, cleared his throat, and shrugged noncommittally, "I mean, you know… it's alright."

Spencer chuckled, "What? Do you secretly want to be a masked vigilante?"

Derek answered steadily, "It doesn't sound too bad. You get to put away the bad guys and no one has to know who you are, or get in your business. It's the perfect alibi."

"So, it's like being a normal kid by day and a world-renowned star by night?" Spencer delved with an interest, "That would make an awesome movie series."

Derek nodded, "Won't it, though?!"

The two turned the corner talking excitedly about who would play the Batman in a movie, if it were to come out into theatres. Spencer insisted James Cagney, and Derek argued Douglas Fairbanks until they settled on Clark Gable. The man was perfect. Dark hair, mysterious eyes, and what Derek calls a "Don't Fuck With Me" jawline. Spencer admitted to developing a slight crush on him when he saw him in Mutiny on the Bounty with his mother.

Derek laughed at that news as Spencer blushingly confessed. Spencer didn't apologize for it and Derek never asked him to. Clark Gable was a freaking flutter, and they both aren't sin-free when admiring his work.

The schoolhouse drew nearer and they dropped their voices, but continued to talk about Mr. Gable. Turns out, he's Derek's Achilles' heel as well. Excited to talk openly about his sexuality with someone, Spencer feared that he might go overboard when sharing, but Derek was so encouraging and understanding that he couldn't help but rant and rave and fanboy to his heart's content. He even admitted to being slightly jealous of Vivien Leigh. Derek supported it.

They strode up the steps together, yammering on about movies and screenplays until they heard someone yell sharply from behind, "Hey, Freak Squared! Turn around!"

Derek whispered in a hushed tone, "Just don't pay attention, they'll get bored eventually."

The kid shouted, "I know you may be hard of hearing, Binocular Boy, but Tar Skin over there definitely heard me!"

Derek clenched his jaw and Spencer quieted as Derek kept along quietly into the hallway. Spencer followed dutifully as the boy continued to shout rude comments at them, "I mean look at them! Holding hands and crossing the street together like they're fuckin' friends or something! Poindexter, I know those glasses are thick, but you do know he's colored, right?!"

Spencer whimpered to Derek, "Why can't he just back off? We're not hurting anybody, we-we're not—"

Derek placed his hand at the small of Spencer's back and guided him closer to the classroom, "Just a few more steps, and the worst is over, alright, kid?"

Spencer nodded stiffly.

The hallways cleared as the kids shifted to the side to give the yelling student more room. By the sound of footsteps, Spencer counted at least three soundless lackeys behind the kid currently terrorizing them. He kept his mouth shut as the kid got even closer and said down his back, "Is it true what they say? Huh? Is it true that the school Negro is fucking you like a whore when nobody can see? Is it true that you like being his piece of forbidden fruit, white chocolate, slut—"

Derek hissed, continuing on to class, "Cut it out, man. We didn't do nothing to you."

The kid shrieked with laughter, "Do you hear that, boys? It's true! It's fuckin' true!"

Derek barked, "It's not true! Now, leave us alone! We're not doing anything but trying to get to class!"

The kid continued following them, "That's not what you say when white boy slums it and goes to your house. What do you two get up to then, huh? Grade level mischief, I bet!"

Derek growled to him, "I don't have anything to prove to you."

The kid shoved Derek's backpack, "You got tons of shit to prove to me! You don't even deserve to walk in the front door around here, you nig—"

Before he could finish the insult, Derek turned around. Spencer followed to watch as Derek stood inches away from the kid, staring right down his pointy nose, "I dare you to say that to my face."

The kid sneered and Spencer got a good look at him. Short cut dark hair, low hanging eyebrows, and frown lines already visible on his young face. Spencer knows him from his History class last year. He liked to kick the backs of chairs and chewed his gum too loud. He was richer than sin and rumor has it his dad owns an entire block in Seattle.

His name was George Foyet.

George stepped closer to Derek until their noses were a breath apart and insulted him, polishing it off with a nice hack of spit into his face after he hit the "r". Derek shrugged and wiped it with a handkerchief, "You see, it's not what they call you. It's what you answer to. And, I don't know if you're too thickheaded to understand, but… that's not my name, that's never been my name, and that will never be my name. So, I refuse to answer to it."

Wrinkling his nose, George hissed, "You're whore of a sister cleans my neighbor's house, and a few years ago, she would have been doing it for free. So step the fuck off, you insignificant piece of shit."

"Well, times have changed, boy, and so have the laws of the land," Derek glanced at him, "So, as of now, I will 'step off' if you will, seeing as we all have equal opportunities."

George growled back, "You will never be my equal."

Derek glared, "It's a shame you don't see it that way."

"It's a shame your rock and roll buddy here does," George said, turning to Spencer, "Tell me how it feels to be used by him like I use my girlfriend? I mean… you are letting him bend you over, right? That's the only explanation for your friendship with an underdeveloped double x."

Spencer answered him, body full of white hot anger. How dare he talk to Derek like this! How dare he disrespect him and treat him as if he doesn't matter! How fucking dare he! How. Fucking. Dare. Throwing caution to the wind, Spencer spoke eloquently, "He's my friend, and I enjoy his company because he's kind and intelligent and even though I'm barely worth his time, he gives some of it to me anyway. Actually, if one counts slow language, poorly targeted rage, and uncontrollable behavior as being underdeveloped, I'm afraid you should have given yourself that slur, not my well-spoken, well-mannered, well-bred classmate."

George raged, "What did you just call me?"

Spencer shrugged easily, "I shouldn't have to repeat myself unless you truly are too puerile minded to understand what I just said."

George hissed at him, "Who even uses the word 'puerile'?!"

Spencer replied, "The educated."

Getting angrier, George rushed up into his space. Derek moved in between them, "Don't you lay a finger on him."

"Watch me," George snorted before leaning around Derek to shove Spencer roughly to the ground. He fell hard, head slamming into a locker before he landed full bodied on the floor in a heap. Spencer felt lightheaded and loose, his vision blurring as he watched Derek knock his fist right across George's face.

The two started fighting, and Spencer couldn't keep track. Everything was moving so fast. The lights in the hallway seemed to grow dimmer and dimmer until he could barely see anything other than the flash of fists as George's second, third, and fourth joined in. Derek didn't stand a chance.

Spencer wanted to get up and help, but he couldn't move. The dim lights had rinsed his vision into a steely gray before fading. As he slipped into an unwanted sleep, he prayed for Derek. Strange for an agnostic, he knows, but… he was desperate.

He knows these kids. They won't let up until someone is out cold, that is, if they even feel like stopping. Boys like Derek get attacked every day, and their murders keep getting written down as accidents. If that happens to Derek, Spencer doesn't know what he'd do. He didn't even get a chance to tell him how he feels. How in love with him he's fallen, so quickly. If only he could hold onto the sound of Derek's laugh, the smell of his cologne, the passion of his kiss forever, then Spencer might be able to go on without him.

But, as of now, as the darkness claimed him, his prayer might as well have been messages in the wind.


	8. Consequence is a Bitch

 

DEREK

Vice Principal Putnam glared across his large desk at five boys before him as he sat in a large, regal chair. Derek stared right back with just as much heat. This man was responsible for many of his detentions, and chances were so low he would let him off the hook for starring in such a severe altercation. Fuck. It's not like Derek's had enough trouble as it is.

As of now, his nose was bleeding and he definitely had a split lip. Derek's chest felt tight where it had been punched at and his back was rough where he had been scratched. Other than that, he's pleased to say that the four others weren't so lucky.

Sparing a glance at the three goons George had dragged around, there was a blonde and two brunettes (one of the brunettes was large and tall, the other had jet black hair and olive skin). The tall one looked like he'd gotten the worst of it. His eye was swollen shut and nine chances out of ten, his nose was broken. The blonde had tripped during the fight and gotten stepped on by George, whom was sitting beside him right now looking roughed up as fuck. Dark hair untidy and suit a rumpled, wrinkled mess. His tie was actually ripped a little near the collar. Derek smiled in pride.

With a sigh, the principal started, "Fighting. On school grounds. In the hallways, no less. You boys should be ashamed of yourselves. Downright ashamed."

George's three henchmen hung their heads. Derek and George maintained perfect eye contact with the administrator.

"Now, since it's part of my job, I have to ask what happened." Vice Principal Putnam finished.

George turned to glare at Derek, "I don't know why, but Derek started bugging us in the hallway. He called us names, pushed us around—"

"Are you kidding me?" Derek's head snapped up and he looked George threateningly in the eyes. The little bastard was telling Derek's side of the story before he can. Fucking jerk! There's no way Putnam will believe him now. Not that he ever does, but still, this is a low blow even for George.

The vice principal raised his hands, "Allow Mr. Foyet to finish."

Derek glared heavily at George.

The boy continued, "We did all we could to ignore him, but he wouldn't give up. He threw a punch, and we had nothing to do but fight back. We weren't going to sit there and get bullied, sir."

Putnam nodded to Derek, "You have the floor."

Derek flailed towards George, "He's lying, I swear."

Putnam scoffed, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Derek spoke his side, "I was walking Spencer Reid to class, and George and his posse of goons started following us. He was snapping his cap at us and all we wanted to do was get to class. Then, George insulted me, insulted my friend, and shoved him into a locker. So, I socked him in the face. After that, they all ganged up on me until Mr. Hotchner split us up and sent us here."

Putnam smiled with a sick glint in his teeth, "Hmm, is there an echo in here or what? Since you both told similar tales, it seems one of you are lying. Misters Harold, Stevens, and Russo, do you have anything to say?"

The henchmen shook their heads.

Putnam waved his hand toward the door, "You are dismissed until further notice."

The three boys quickly left and exited through the door, shutting it behind them. A quick bundle of snickers could be heard as they followed the hallway away.

Putnam folded his hands and leaned forward, "I don't take student on student harassment lightly, boys. Derek, you are aware of this since I gave you a warning suspension for hitting Philip Masters last year. Seeing as this is George's first altercation, I weigh his story with more keen an eye."

Derek responded, "This is not his first altercation. He has a juvenile record for crying out loud."

Putnam shook his head, "No need to bring up the past, Mr. Morgan. It's uncouth."

Derek explained, "But you just brought up mine—"

Putnam replied, "Well, the two of you admit to you throwing the first punch. So, I'm seeing the blame fall in the obvious direction, Mr. Morgan."

Derek gestured wildly, "I didn't start it!"

Putnam grimaced, "You definitely finished it."

Derek scoffed, "Damn right, I did."

George added with a malicious grin, "Even if you didn't start it, we have no proof. No one's going to believe you."

Derek turned, "No one's talking to you."

Putnam leaned forward in interest, "George does make a good point, there is no proof."

As much as Derek hated to admit it, George was right. Derek could argue and bitch and yell until he was blue in the face, but Putnam would burn him anyway. There was no way Derek could prove that George harassed him and Spencer, spewing all of those hateful words down their necks and in their faces. Derek couldn't prove the spit George launched into his face. Derek couldn't prove the fire in his veins and the red he saw when he watched George put his hands on the boy he was falling in love with—

Wait.

The boy he's falling in love with.

He once remembers Spencer saying something like, "...There seems to be unusually fast repairing and undying cells in the cortex and frontal lobe of my brain, so I remember absolutely everything heard. Seeing things takes me at least thirty seconds to record, but it's still all there. At least, that's the thesis I'm considering. It's called an eidetic memory, and it's quite fascinating in the grand scope of science."

That's it!

Derek raised a finger, "What if I can prove it?!"

Putnam laughed, "Just how do you intend to do that?"

"My friend. The one I was walking to class; Spencer Reid. You do know he has an eidetic memory, right?" Derek spoke, continuing as the vice principal nodded, "That means he remembers everything. No matter what, he can't forget. And, he was there! He saw and heard it all, and didn't engage one bit in the fight! He can tell you exactly what happened, and still not be involved! He's the perfect witness!"

George chuckled under his breath, "You speak so highly of him, one would think there's more to the equation."

Derek growled, "Shut it, you."

"Well, your so-called 'perfect witness' is passed out in the nurse's office right now with plans of getting checked for a concussion. As of now, you can't provide sufficient proof and I can finally do what I've wanted to do ever since your mother enrolled you," Putnam stood fully, "Derek Morgan, you are hereby expelled from Mark Gordon High School."

Derek blanched, "What?!"

Putnam grinned, "Do you speak English? Get out. You've contaminated this learning establishment for too long and your time is up. Clean out your locker, and get out."

Derek folded his arms, "That's not even legal. You can't expel me without a-a hearing or something. I overheard Mr. Hotchner talking about it a few days ago with Ms. Strauss."

Putnam's smile faded, "Wow, look at you, smart boy. You think that little informality's going to stop me from—"

"It's against procedure and I will be telling the school board about this," Derek replied.

Putnam hissed out, "You wouldn't dare."

"I've got nothing to lose at this point," Derek stared back at him, "Would you really want to take that chance?"

Putnam growled angrily, "I want you both out of my office, now!"

The boys rose, grabbing their rumpled backpacks as the vice principal grumbled under his breath, "I have to make a few phone calls."

 

SPENCER

As Spencer opened his eyes, he felt this sharp pain in his head. Though it hurt mostly in the back of it where the lambodial suture of his skull slammed into a heavy lock and the foramen magnum collided full on with the locker door. From the state of his vision (slightly blurred), and the feeling of his temples (small headache), and the weight of his eyelids (extremely drowsy), Spencer could tell right off the bat that he had a mild concussion.

What he needed though, was to escape the diagnosis so that he could find out as quickly as possible what had happened to Derek.

Looking into the room, Spencer noticed a beautiful, heavy set brunette woman in a white dress and simple apron on, busy checking a teen's temperature from fifteen feet away. That was the nurse. Nurse Samantha Malcolm, to be exact. She had patched Spencer up numerous times and was always there with antiseptic whenever Tobias's daily torture had reached violent proportions. He hadn't visited her since he'd met Derek, which was a godsend and a curse. Although the woman was quite spacey, she always did mean well. And on days when you want nothing more than to disappear into the stratosphere, someone who means well can also mean the world.

After sending the teenager away with a lollipop from her apron, she turned back to check on Spencer and saw that he was awake, "Oh, what good news! You're awake. Lord in Heaven knows I didn't want to call an ambulance."

Spencer smiled weakly, "You wouldn't have to worry about that, Nurse Malcolm. I'm like carbonic acid."

She cocked her head to the side, "Sorry?"

Spencer finished, "I can withstand a lot of pressure."

She giggled and pulled out a clipboard, "Don't be silly, now. You did get knocked out cold there. Now, can you tell me your birthday?"

"October 9th 1937," Spencer replied.

Nurse Malcolm asked, "And the day of the week?"

Spencer answered, "Wednesday. The president's Eisenhower, my blood type is B+, my mother's name is Diana, and if my watch is correct, I'm almost late for fifth period. Can I go?"

Nurse Malcolm frowned, "I have to check you for a concussion, Spencer. You know the drill. You get knocked out, I test you. Now, follow this light with your eyes."

Fooling her to the best of his ability, he had gotten the flighty nurse to cut him loose without a proper diagnosis. No skin was broken on the back of his head, although he had two dark bruises on his chest from where he was shoved several feet back by George's large, strong hands.

Within a half hour, he was on his way to his sixth period lunch, zooming as fast as he could to the cafeteria. He needs to know if Derek was okay and he needed to know it now. Skidding around the corners of the busy hallway, satchel close to his body, he pushed open the cafeteria's doors and scanned the lunch room for their table. Emily, Jennifer, Will, and Kevin were there, and Penelope was on her way over to the table carrying a big basket of muffins that looked fresh from the oven.

Fuck muffins.

He didn't see Derek anywhere.

Worry and fear quickly turned to fury, and Spencer balled up his fist and pushed back into the hallway, heading for the first floor bathroom. He could feel angry tears beading up along the sides of his eyes as he pictured all kinds of terrible. This wouldn't be the first time an African American student was beaten and left for dead, only to have his murder ignored by the police and the public. And it damn sure wouldn't be the last.

But, Derek can't be dead. He can't be! Spencer won't allow it! After all they've been through—after every second of these past few weeks—Spencer couldn't have lost him. Derek was just beginning to open up to him, Spencer was just beginning to trust him, they'd freaking climaxed together yesterday.

They had so much potential, and together, they could be great. Maybe Spencer could work as an analyst for the police and Derek could be an officer. They could justify living together because of expenses, when really, the second of the two bedroom apartment was never used. They could spend the nights reading classics, engaging in discussions, or kissing softly as they teased each other to completion. Spencer would clean if Derek cooked. Spencer would balance the bills if Derek would fix the car. Spencer would live if Derek would also. And now, even after just three weeks, Spencer could feel this life that they are so close to having. A life that could be lived and shared and loved! If George took that from him, Spencer swears—God as his witness—that he will buff up, ball up his fists, and take something beloved from him as well.

Spencer shoved open the doors of the bathroom and looked bleary-eyed into the room to see if anyone else was in here before he could let a tear loose when he saw him.

Derek stood with his head bowed leaning against the edge of the room.

"Derek!" Spencer shouted before running across the bathroom and throwing his arms around him. He held Derek more tightly than he's ever held onto anything before. Spencer wasn't guarding the tears anymore as they began to fall freely from his eyes. One tear after the next.

Derek chuckled softly and wrapped Spencer in a hug, "Hey, Pretty Boy."

Spencer sniffed into Derek's jacket collar, "I was so worried about you! I was terrified that they… they…"

Derek moved his right hand up to cradle the back of Spencer's head and whispered into his ear as he held him, "Everything's going to be fine. I'm okay. George is okay. Everything's okay, alright? No need to worry. Hey, look at me." Spencer looked up into Derek's eyes, his own red and watery as Derek wiped one side of his pale cheek clean with a thumb, "Let me see that smile."

After a deep stare into Derek's eyes, Spencer asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Uh uh, that's not the deal," Derek replied, "Smile first. Then, we talk."

Spencer forced a smile. To be honest, it probably was the scariest thing Derek had ever seen.

Derek began to tickle his sides gently and Spencer broke out in a fit of giggles, his face lighting up as he savored this moment of happiness. Before speaking again, Derek placed a kiss at the top of Spencer's head before breathing out, "I… I got expelled."

Spencer's grin dropped, "What?"

Derek began to repeat, "I got—"

"I heard you!" Spencer cut him off and pushed himself out of Derek's arms, "No… no, no, no. They can't do that to you. There's way too much wrong with that equation. The school board needs to have a hearing, your teachers need to be involved in the decision, and for crying out loud, they don't even know exactly what happened. They won't have enough evidence to back it up."

Derek gave Spencer a smile, "That's where you come in, Brainiac, you're the perfect witness."

Spencer folded his arms, "I only solve one piece of the puzzle. You know the school board is too racist to not give you three votes anyway. Even if they know that the whole thing is George's fault."

Derek asked, "Three votes?"

Spencer explained, "Once the school board gathers a hearing, at least three members must be present and vote for your expulsion, but the whole council will want to see you go down. Three 'yes' votes from them will be as easy to gather as flies to a light. You and George will be expelled so fast it's not even funny."

Derek laughed, "And George? What do you mean, and George? He's getting off Scott free."

"George is not," Spencer gave him a blank stare, "You're fucking me."

Derek shrugged, "I'm not fucking you."

Spencer stomped angrily, "You have to be bending me over and fucking me right now! You are not serious! He can't be getting off blameless! He had an entire group of boys set and ready to rough you up, and he's getting off without punishment?! That's so unfair!"

"Calm down, Spence," Derek sighed.

Spencer hissed back, "I'll calm down when I damn well please! Being simply racist is one thing, but ruining your future like this, and letting that fruity little prick go while you get punished to no end? Oh, hell no. This will not be happening."

Derek breathed, "Spence, you don't have to—"

Spencer stepped forward and took Derek's hands, "We're going to fix this."

Derek looked into Spencer's eyes with hopelessness abundant and sighed, "How?"

"I don't know, but we will," Spencer shook his head and looked back at him, "I mean… love conquers all, right?"

Derek smiled broadly, "Did you say love?"

Spencer replied with quickness, "That was a broad statement. I like you. We hang out sometimes. But a dry hump session does not true love make."

Derek grinned, "You love me."

Spencer hit him playfully on the chest, "Hey now. We have to stay on topic. I'm getting you out of this whether you like it or not."

Derek pulled Spencer into an embrace and whispered into his ear, "Thank you."

Spencer whispered back, leaning into Derek's body, "You don't have to thank me. Just…"

Derek asked, "Just what?"

Spencer held him closer, "Just don't leave me."


	9. Lovely Eyes

 

SPENCER

Sliding into his seat in detention, he waited patiently for his boyfriend. Spencer paused. Wait. Can he actually call Derek his boyfriend now? They were friends. They were study buddies. But, when they were alone… they held hands, kissed, whispered soft words to each other. Friends and study buddies don't necessarily do that, do they? Hell if Spencer knows. He's never been in a relationship before.

He let out a soft smile. What if they were actually together? Like boyfriends, admirers, lovers. Spencer sighed to himself. Wouldn't that just be the best thing in the world? Trading secret love letters, sneaking out to see each other, finding a tree in the park where they can carve their initials. That sounds beautiful, and if all goes well, Spencer's on his way to it. An actual future with Derek. Of all the things to have happened today, this is something he can't wait to tell his mom about when he gets home.

I mean, why not? She supported them.

Fretting over that alone was all that kept Spencer up at night, and since this morning, he hasn't had to think about it anymore. Now all he has to worry about is… oh, right… keeping his kind-of boyfriend from being thrown ruthlessly out of school for protecting him from a racist dick. Should be simple.

Looking up as the door opened, he noticed Derek making his way in beside Penelope. Spencer stole a look down at his own outfit to make sure it was in check. Blue slacks, a deep navy button up, a thin grey tie topped with a blazer that matched his slacks. Spencer's navy bowler hat was sitting on the table, and as he glanced down, he tugged his pants down past his ankles. He decided that he doesn't want them to see his mismatched socks. Penelope rushed over while Spencer signed them in.

Spencer smiled, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Cat, you don't know what it was to land my straight laced ass back in here. I had to egg the vice principal's car for this little pink slip." Penelope waved it around dismissively, looking around at the room which seemed to only contain Spencer, Derek, the ever-present detention moderator and herself.

Spencer leaned forward and gasped, "You egged the vice principal's car?"

Penelope replied, "The first egg was for fucking with Derek, the second egg was for letting Foyet go, and the third egg… was just there. I didn't know what to do with it, so I panicked and chucked it."

Spencer began to laugh and felt a presence lean behind him, cover his eyes, and whisper into his ear, "Guess who."

Looking up, Spencer began to grin into the darkness, "What? Derek?"

Derek pulled his hands from his eyes and kept his lips beside his ear to breathe, "Has anybody ever told you that you have the sexiest smile?"

Spencer elbowed Derek gently and hid the lower half of his mouth with his hands before replying to him, "You have."

Penelope sighed blatantly, "Okay, you two are cute and all, but we have to get down to business and pronto if we want to bust Derek out of the playpen prison-break style."

Derek took a seat onto Spencer's desk. Leaning into him with ease, Derek slipped his hands into Spencer's hair and ran his fingers through it, asking her, "Fine. Any ideas, Pen?"

She scoffed, "Heck naw. I was hoping you had a plan."

"I do," Spencer spoke up with a knowing smile, "Anyone here ever heard of Plessy vs. Ferguson?"

Derek raised his hand, "Obviously. It's the reason I have to enter the movie theatre through the back and drink out of unpurified, mucked up fountains, right? That 'separate but equal' bullshit?"

Spencer nodded, "It is that exactly. But, there's more to the equation."

Penelope folded her arms, "Prove it, bundy boy."

"…" Spencer touched his hair self-consciously at the nickname, "Do I really need to cut it that badly?"

Derek leaned closer to Spencer in a possessive motion and tousled Spencer's hair, "No. You're perfect the way you are."

Penelope joked under her breath, "…because Derek likes having something to grab onto."

Spencer cocked his head to the side, "What does that mean—"

"Nothing! Nothing, you sweet, innocent child," Derek interrupted, glaring at Penelope and stressing the words 'sweet' and 'innocent' as he spoke, "Continue on with your theory."

Spencer shrugged and spoke, "It all started in 1860 with the Separate Car Act in Louisiana. The train cars were being segregated, and a man who was 1/8th black was still refrained—"

Derek nodded, "Yes, yes, we all know the story. Can you skip to the part where it helps us?"

"No need to be a dick." Spencer folded his arms, "Now; to continue. Plessy, the man starting the ideal spoke that this ran against the U.S. fourteenth amendment which states that all persons born or naturalized in the United States, are citizens of the United States and of the state wherein they reside. No state shall make or enforce any law which shall abridge the privileges or immunities of citizens of the United States; nor shall any state deprive any person of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor deny to any person within its jurisdiction the equal protection of the laws. So, when 'Separate But Equal' became all the rage in America, things were becoming very unequal, very quickly. Derek, you spoke of the water fountains being unclean."

Derek responded zealously, "Yeah! They're horrible."

"Besides the fact that giving special, inconvenient laws to citizens just as American as everyone else is completely opposed to the 14th amendment," Spencer replied, "That's not the only thing that's unequal! The school systems, while a part of a very long list of unequal contingencies, are all unevenly matched. Schools housing colored students are underpaid, understaffed, and under resourced. How come they are separated from us, but not given the same education?! How come we are given more?! How come everything is so separate and unequal?! We have this stigma we're raising that we're not even paying attention to! We're repressing people for no reason—"

Derek patted Spencer's back and rubbed his shoulder calmingly, "Whoa, whoa, kid. Where did this badass social activist come from?"

Spencer looked up at Derek, "I feel like I have nothing to fight for. Well… I had nothing to fight for. And if we're going to really challenge something, how about this? It's so big, but… I think we can make people listen."

Penelope grinned, "You know what? You've got a point. We've gotta take a stand! Rage against the Man! Start some fires, flip over tables!"

"Now, now, Ms. Garcia. That wouldn't be wise," a voice called from the other side of the room.

As they turned to see whom uttered the words, the stoic, quiet, powerful man looked over from his desk at the three teenagers whom were the only other people occupying the room. Mr. Hotchner stood and walked over to the desk with a smooth stride that seemed almost robotic. He had this look on his face that was nearly terrifying in its unmovable calmness. Dude looked like he was ready to fuck shit up.

Derek moved away from Spencer's back and glanced up at the man. Mr. Hotchner placed his hand at the table and gazed down at the children, "You must take a simpler approach if you want anything to get done."

Penelope gasped, "Hotch, you're… agreeing with us?"

Mr. Hotchner let out a small quirk of his lip at her given nickname, "Yes. You would be surprised how many people do, and are waiting to—as you say it—take a stand."

Spencer grinned up at the teacher, "Well, how do you think we should go forth with this? We'd be really excited to receive your input."

The man spoke, "I know a man. He's got a lot of power and we might be able to get him to give your case a listen if you—"

"Case?" Derek asked, pulling at the collar of his shirt as he finished, "We never said we were going to go that far with it. I just want to get my neck off of the chopping block."

Mr. Hotchner replied, "I understand. Just…" he reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet and extract a single business card, "Know that this man can get a lot of things done. Things you could hardly imagine. He's respected in his field; very wealthy and influential. I'd keep his number close by. It never hurts to have a strong ally."

Derek took the card and watched as Hotchner made his way back to his desk, "Wait, your advice is to call him? That's it?"

Hotchner sat patiently at his desk and opened his book, saying with that looked like the beginnings of a smile, "I said nothing."

Spencer and Penelope crowded around Derek and peered down at the card which touted that the man on it was a lawyer, a confidant of the Federal Bureau, and a philanthropist. The card was simple colored, a light shade of chestnut as the name was spelled out boldly in all capitalizations: DAVID ROSSI.

 

DEREK

Trudging through the front door, Derek grabbed his bag and hurried up the stairs alone. He switched on the radio at his bedside and let the cool sounds of Elvis Presley scratch through his speakers. Derek gathered his thoughts and arranged his mind for what he was going to present to his mother.

He'll have to tell her about Foyet. He'll have to tell her about the expulsion. He'll have to tell her about Spencer.

Derek fiddled with his fingers as he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to tell his mother al that there was to know about him and Spencer. To be friends with and defend Spencer would be one thing, but to charge at a man who'd laid hands on his male lover is completely different territory. He won't even go into the harsh words spoken by Foyet to Spencer (and how goddamn angry they made him feel). He can't.

So, he waited. Derek let the cool sounds of the radio pour through as he fiddled through the homework Spencer and he didn't finish in detention. Just as he was finishing a small essay, he heard the door open in the floor below and he rushed out of his room and down the steps to meet his mother.

She was closing the door and pulling off her peacoat, turning to meet Derek with a surprised look on her face, "Oh, hello, handsome. Awfully close to the door today, huh? What do I need to know about?"

Derek took her coat and hung it on the rack beside the door, "I got in a fight today."

His mother replied easily, "I know. I could tell from that lump taking space on your head and that sorry expression on your face. Wanna tell me more?"

Derek turned and released, "The vice principal wants to expel me."

Mrs. Morgan's eyes widened, "Oh, really? What about the other kid? What's he getting? Suspension? Month's detention?"

Derek answered, "Him and the other four guys who came at me are getting nothing. I'm getting the axe and they get off with barely a warning."

"Five boys came at… and you're getting..." his mother fanned herself with a gloved hand and took a seat at the kitchen table before sighing, "Okay, I'm going to need a little backstory."

Derek sat beside her and explained, "You see, I was walking Spencer Reid to class—you know Spencer."

She nodded, "Yes, honey. Kind boy. Lovely eyes."

Derek gave her a look, "You think he has 'lovely eyes'?"

She shrugged, "Do you?"

"No," Derek lied and deflected, "And I'm not talking about Spencer's eyes right now. I'm trying to explain something."

His mother began to laugh, "Why so defensive? All I said was he has nice eyes."

Derek waved his hands around, "Okay, fine, he has pretty eyes. Congratulations Spencer for your mile-long lashes and honey colored irises. Now, can we get back to the task at hand?"

She gasped with a smile, "Honey colored irises?! Boy, have you been reading sonnets?"

Derek fumbled, "It's hardly a sonnet and why-why would I be writing sonnets about Spencer, he-he's freaking-he... you know what? I'm dropping it."

Mrs. Morgan asked, "Dropping what?"

Derek folded his arms, "This."

She laughed, "Alright, fine. Tell me about what happened?"

Derek raised his eyebrows, "Oh, now you want to know what's up?"

Mrs. Morgan grinned and rested her head on her hand, "I'm waiting."

Derek continued, "Well, he's been having trouble with kids bullying him, so I walk him to class when I can; make sure people stay off of his back."

She added, "How nice of you."

Derek started, "Ma."

She gestured, "I'm not saying anything. Go on."

Derek finished, "Thing is… white guy and a black guy become friends, people start talking. So, this guy, Foyet, comes up to us when we're walking to class and starts insulting us loudly in front of the whole school. All we want to do is get there on time, and him and his entourage are getting pretty racist with us. We keep our heads down until he calls me the 'N' word. That set me off, so I turned and told him to say it to my face and he spat on me. Then Spencer, bless his heart, starts talking out of his ass trying to get this kid away from us, but his big words only make this guy angrier. So, Foyet decides to ask Spencer if… if… well, no need to go into it. He ended up—"

Mrs. Morgan asked, "Asked him if what?"

Derek touched his temple and muttered, "If I was performing… acts on him to keep his friendship, because a kid like me couldn't possibly be friends with a kid like him unless I was giving him some sort of incentive."

She gasped, "Oh."

Derek shook his head, "Spencer. Went. Off. I ain't never seen that cat that angry. Ever. And Foyet slammed him into a locker to shut him up and… Spence wasn't moving. He looked like he wasn't going to for a while. And I got scared and I panicked and all that crap he was saying got me so riled up. So, I punched him in the face."

His mother frowned, "Shouldn't have done that."

"Trust me, I know," Derek replied, "It was only supposed to be one hit, but his four back-up boys hoped in and started beating the living crap out of me. I had to defend myself or they were probably going to kill me just because they knew they'd get away with it. Ended up in Putnam's office."

She swore under her breath, "Fucking Putnam."

Derek nodded, "You're telling me. Anyway, making a long story short, if I didn't know about the way the school system worked, he would have expelled me on the spot. But, a hearing is being organized within the school system for me and there will be a chance for me to tell my side of the story. Good thing Spencer was the kid I was caught with, because he has an eidetic memory."

Mrs. Morgan asked, "And that is…"

Derek replied, "He can't forget anything seen or heard and he was there during the entire thing."

She leaned forward and took his hand, "We're going to pray on it, alright? Call up your friend and see if he can come on over. We've got some talking to do."


	10. A Sassy Attitude and An Ass That Won't Quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> essentially a filler chapter

 

SPENCER

The phone rang in the apartment like a sudden chime. Spencer looked up from his book in trepidation and dog-eared the page. Sucking his teeth angrily, he tossed it aside and headed to the phone that continued to wail on the other side of the room. He was right in the middle of reaching an epiphany about the complexities of the human brain before the phone rang and forced him away from his studies. This had better be fucking important.

Just before he reached the phone, he took a deep breath in hopes to quell his intense want to curse out whoever was on the other line. Spencer picked it up and gritted his teeth, "…hello?"

Derek's voice rang out from the other side, "Hey, man. What's up?"

Spencer released a breath, "Well, I was about to shower this caller with extremely colorful language, but since it's you, I've decided to reconsider."

Derek chuckled, "That's good news."

"Don't count your eggs, pal," Spencer leaned against the armchair beside the phone and held back a sigh at the sound of Derek's laugh, "'Reconsider' means a possible change of the decision regarding. For all you know, I may still be lingering on the idea of calling you a shithead."

Derek outright laughed, "Come on, man, I had something serious to talk about. Don't make me come over there."

Spencer whispered breathily, "What makes you think I would disagree if you did..."

Derek stalled, "Uh… before you start, my mom asked me to ask you about something, so…"

Spencer hissed into the phone, "Your mother is in the room?!"

Derek replied, "Yep."

Spencer smacked his forehead with his free hand, "We're really good at flirting when your family's around."

"Is that seriously what you call—oh, God," Derek said simply, "Well, this time, it was all you. I just wanted to ask you a question. You were the one who decided to start talking about—"

Spencer added sharply, "Stop right there!"

Derek asked, "Why?"

Spencer breathed, "She'll hear you and make assumptions based on your terminology."

Derek paused, "…what?"

Spencer sighed, "Never mind. What was it you wanted to ask?"

Derek replied with a curt, "My mother wants you to come over so that we can talk strategy. You know, I'm still up for expulsion."

Spencer nodded his head, "Yeah, sure. I'll come over. Will you pick me up?"

Derek said with a smile that Spencer could hear through the phone, "Sure, kid, when?"

Spencer shrugged, "Whenever you want. You've already put a stint in my studies by calling me; I might as well go out and make a societal burden of myself."

"Cool, I'll be there in fifteen," Derek nodded.

Spencer added, "Wait!"

Derek asked, "What?"

Spencer replied, "Tell your mother I said 'hi'."

Derek sighed, clearly annoyed by the notion, "Boy, don't even. She already likes you more than me."

Spencer faintly heard his mother say good-naturedly from the other end, "Damn right, I do."

Derek whipped back, "Fine, whatever. See who's getting put in a nursing home in twenty years?"

Spencer gasped, "Derek, that's so mean!"

Derek chuckled, "I'm joking, alright. I'll see you soon, kiddo."

Spencer said hopefully, "Are you going to stop in for a moment? You know… check out my room and all?"

Derek paused for a few moments, "Did I say fifteen minutes? I meant ten."

Spencer replied, "Well, I'll just straighten up."

Derek mocked, "Please don't. Then, I'll have to look for someone else."

"That's a terrible joke," Spencer laughed, "We have to actually hang up the phone."

Derek snickered, "Why?"

"Goodbye, Derek," Spencer replied.

Derek spoke back, "See you."

Spencer placed the phone back on its hook and took a deep breath before running to his room. It was filled with books, strewn clothes, and an old mug of coffee on his desk. He closed the door and made up his bed. Spencer dragged the sheets up and folded the quilt, tossing the pillows at the head of the bed before grabbing all of the clothes on his floor and shoving then into a closet.

Turning on the lights, he re-realized the mug of coffee and took it into the kitchen to put it out and place it into the sink. Then he ran back to his room to shove the papers on top in a loose pile and stuffed them into his desk.

Spencer rolled his eyes and closed his drawer, the room looked half decent before Spencer paused and sniffed under his arms. Jesus Christ. He ran to his closet and opened it cautiously and grabbed a brown sweater. He glanced at it and decided it was clean enough... cleaner than the white undershirt he was wearing, anyway. Spencer pulled off the thin shirt and pushed the sweater over his head. Yeah, this one feels better on.

He hurried over to the mirror beside his desk and grabbed a comb, running it through his unruly hair. The curls popped back from where the comb straightened it. Spencer sighed hopelessly. He'd given up on his hair ages ago, and he really needed to cut it. I mean, Penelope put it in pigtails at lunch two days ago (and it was definitely not funny, by the way).

After spending a couple more minutes trying to tame his hair, he heard knocking at the door. Spencer wrote out a quick note to his mother explaining his absence and raced to the door to tape it there before he opened it, seeing Derek standing there with his hand behind his back. Giving him an odd look, Spencer asked him what he had back there.

Derek gave him an awkward smile and pulled his hand out to thrust a handful of daisies toward him, "I saw them on the way and they were pretty, shut up."

Spencer felt a smile creep up onto his lips without warning, "So, what you're saying is that you picked flowers for me?"

Derek narrowed his eyes at Spencer, "I didn't 'pick flowers' for you. They were garden weeds, and were halfway out of the ground, and they reminded me of you, and I'm digging myself in such a deep hole right now…"

Spencer took the flowers and held them up to his face, smelling their sweet scent as one brushed against his long wisps, "Thank you."

Derek asked, "Can I come inside?"

Spencer nodded and made room for him as he strode in, "Of course. Let me just put these in a vase."

Derek followed him after he locked the front door and watched him fill the glass structure on the table with tap water. Spencer plopped the flowers into the vase and stood close beside Derek to admire them as he placed them on the center of the kitchen table. My, did they look lovely. Spencer bit his lip, "No one's ever gotten me flowers before."

He replied softly, "Well, no one's ever made me feel this way before, so I think we're evenly matched."

Spencer laughed with a gentle jibe, brushing a loose barrel of curls behind his ear, "Me neither. New territory for us both, huh?"

Derek shrugged, "I guess so."

"Too bad you might get kicked out of school." Spencer added.

Derek smiled lightly, "Minor detail."

Spencer laughed and replied, "If it wasn't, you and I wouldn't have to go to a secret meeting with your mom to discuss strategy."

Derek scratched at the back of his head, "Yeah, you're right. It's kind of a big deal. I mean, I can't apply to work for the police without a diploma. Added to how difficult it would be to break the color barrier at the local precinct, getting kicked out of high school isn't really a good start for me."

Spencer leaned forward and took Derek's hand, "We're going to fix this."

Derek laced their fingers together and looked away from him, "Honestly, kid… I doubt that."

Spencer squeezed his hand harder, "Hey, there's no reason why we can't do it."

Derek glanced at Spencer, "Are you serious? I'm the only colored kid in an all-white school. They have me down for beating up five white kids. I'm lucky I didn't get charged for assault and locked the fuck up. It's only a matter of time before they wash the stain out of their precious little school."

Spencer sighed, "You can't keep thinking that way."

Derek shook his head, "I'm being realistic. Sue me. Wait, you know what? Don't. My mom's going to need the money when I can't support her."

"Derek!" Spencer yanked on his hand, "I will not have you talking about yourself like you have no chance! By Hell or high water, we are going to find a way out of this. You'll graduate on time, you'll get your dream job, I'll enter University. And we'll be together throughout it all."

Derek asked, looking into his eyes, "Really?"

Spencer pulled him closer, "Yes."

Derek went with the pull, "After all of that, do you really think we'll still be a we?"

Spencer bit his lip nervously, "Only if both of us want to."

Derek asked, "As friends or…"

Spencer supplied hopefully, "More than friends or…"

Derek joked with a wink, "Study buddies…"

Spencer began to laugh and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. Study buddies."

Derek grinned, "So, is that what we are? Study buddies?"

"As long as I still get to do this," Spencer leaned forward and captured Derek's lips in a soft kiss, feeling Derek's eyelashes flutter against his cheek and his lips press lightly against his before speaking against his skin, "You can call me whatever you want."

Derek chuckled softly, breathing across Spencer's lips as he kissed them, "Study buddy."

Spencer's smile slowly slipped off of his face as he occupied his lips with kissing Derek back, "Study buddy."

Spencer raised his arms to wrap around his neck, feeling the firm grip of Derek's hands at his waist. They could have deepened the kiss, but they chose not to. The hypnotic feel of soft presses of lips on lips, the warm caress of breath against sensitive skin, the light swipes of tongues at the edge of lips without leaving their confines; it was so fucking addicting.

If he could, Spencer would like to spend all of his time kissing Derek. The way Derek touched him as if he were the most precious thing in the world, it was like… nothing else would ever matter at all. As long as they were touching, holding each other, forcing the other to feel just how deeply in love they were falling; everything would be alright. Spencer knows he's young. He knows that they've only been together for a short period of time. Yes, yes. He knows all of that. But, if it were possible to feel it in your soul when you were with the one person you wouldn't mind seeing every day, Spencer is sure that he was feeling it. He was feeling it right now as he stood wrapped in Derek's arms kissing him as if breathing was a silly old wives' tale.

Derek parted their lips to breathe, "How come this doesn't feel wrong?"

Spencer smiled at him in a daze, "Huh?"

Derek laughed gently and placed his palm at Spencer's face, running his thumb across Spencer's swollen lower lip, "How come you're not repulsed by me? I'm a poor little colored boy from Chicago who hasn't shaved in hours, and you're kissing me like I'm goddamn Joan Bennett."

Spencer leaned forward for another kiss and laughed gently, "You're way hotter than Joan Bennett."

Derek snickered, "She's a blonde."

Spencer argued lightheartedly, "And you have a penis."

Derek laughed, "You don't know shit about my penis."

"Wanna bet?" Spencer replied, leaning in to kiss him again, "Because when you were rubbing against me yesterday, it felt more covetous than a blonde haired actress who has an empty space instead of… something harder."

Derek shuddered a bit and chuckled, "Damn, boy. Do you kiss your momma with that mouth?"

Spencer laughed, "Every day."

"Well, it's making me go all kinds of crazy, so you might want to snap it and cap it," Derek kissed Spencer's lips one more time, "Speaking of mommas, we've got to get to mine."

Spencer pouted, "So, you're not going to take me to my room and accidentally ravish me like we alluded to on the phone?"

Derek gripped Spencer's waist harder and laid his head on Spencer's shoulder, whispering into his neck, "If we hadn't taken a vow of celibacy, I would have. But we did."

Spencer asked, "What if we made little check points? Like… lines we can't cross. Then, we'll be able to do something… instead of steeling kisses like we're in some sort of Loretta Young movie."

Derek let out a huge sigh, "Oh, thank God. I'm a healthy teenage boy. I can't be around such a gorgeous, seductive, sexually-willing flutter bum like you without some sort of outlet."

Spencer teased, "Only girls say 'flutter bum'."

Derek flipped Spencer's curls into his face and added, "Only girls have long hair."

"Hey, paws off the merchandise," Spencer pushed his hair out of his face, "I thought we were going to set some sexual parameters here."

Derek laughed, "We are! We are!"

Spencer folded his arms, "Okay… I'm comfortable with…"

The two simultaneously spoke. Spencer saying, "Cuddling—"

As Derek said, "Oral—"

The two stared at each other in shock.

Spencer paused, "…oh…"

"Hah," Derek waved his hands, "Did I say oral? I meant… ah… shit, I can't come back from that…"

Spencer began to panic, "Okay. Oral's hep. We can do oral."

Derek closed his eyes and sighed, "No, don't say you're okay with it if you're not."

Spencer worried, "Not okay. Not okay at all. I mean, not today anyway. Ring me up in a couple of weeks, and I'm sure that would be fine, but it's a little too personal for me right now."

Derek guessed, "Hand… jobs?"

Spencer perked up and nodded, "I can definitely do that."

Derek sighed, "Oh, that's good."

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, man. You want a hand job, I can hook you up."

Derek laughed, "Oh, my God. Please don't ever say that out loud again."

Spencer leaned closer and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist, "What? You don't want me to hook you up?"

Derek replied, "It's so not that…"

Spencer pulled them even closer together, "Because I can…"

Derek quieted, "Well, I…"

Spencer whispered something into Derek's ear. It was very dirty. Nearing on filthy. Derek's eyes widened and he looked Spencer up and down and replied, "Word?"

The brunette boy gave a naughty wink and backed out of the embrace, "Now, aren't we supposed to be seeing your mother?"

Derek complained, "Come on, man, you don't get to talk about my mom after saying stuff like that."

Spencer grabbed his keys and jacket off of the kitchen counter and headed to the door, "Yes, I do."

Derek followed him, hissing, "What do I see in you?"

Spencer replied, opening the door, "I'm clever as all shit. That might have something to do with it."

Derek followed him, "It might."

Spencer locked the door behind the both of them, winking briefly at Derek, "I keep trying to tell you, I'm more than a sassy attitude and an ass that won't quit."


	11. I Promise

DEREK

Spencer stared across the table at Derek and his mother with his hands neatly folded and waiting for their ideas. Derek's mother shifted quietly, her eyes focusing on the two boys beside her before she started, "Derek already told me briefly about that happened to the both of you. Do you have anything to add to the tale?"

He shrugged, "Other than the fact that I was completely unconscious during the fight, nope."

She added, "Is there anything that George said that bothered you? Was the fight provoked in any way in your point of view?"

Spencer replied, "Definitely. I'm pretty sure Derek told you the whole ordeal."

Ms. Morgan nodded simply, "He did. I just wanted to know your take on the situation."

"Well," Spencer paused and glanced up at her, "Derek was walking me to class just like he's been doing for a couple of weeks—"

Ms. Morgan stole a glance at her son, "A couple of weeks? I thought this was a recent occurrence."

Derek scratched at the back of his neck, "He's been in need of assistance for some time now. I just didn't notice him until…"

She smiled quietly, "Until you saw him?"

Derek shifted uncomfortably, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ms. Morgan replied, "Nothing. Spencer, continue."

Spencer spoke obediently, "While Derek and I were walking into school, we heard a guy heckling us. Talking pointless mush, really, but it was quite mean. It made me feel uncomfortable, so I alerted Derek and he told me to just look ahead and ignore him," Spencer recalled with a small, reminiscent smile

Derek's mother smiled proudly and patted Derek's hand.

Spencer continued, "So, we did just that… until he started breathing down our necks. His words became less pointless and grew more personal. It was apparent that he had a pack very large of boys with him. The hallway parted to make room for them all as he yelled rude things at us, insulted our families, and questioned the nature of our relationship in front of the majority of the senior class," Spencer nervously tucked a lock of hair behind his ear before continuing, "Then, he called Derek something vile. Spat in his face. We couldn't ignore him anymore as the treatment he gave became more and more violent. I tried to defend us verbally before he pushed me into a locker. Derek reacted immediately and hit him. Then, things started to get dark. But, before that, I could tell that George was waiting for Derek to throw the first punch so that he could counteract with as much back up as he could find. They were all over Derek and I couldn't move. I couldn't help. And… I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for not helping him fight off the boys."

Derek reached over silently and held his hand out to touch his arm with a comforting press, "Hey, it's not your fault. You can only do so much when knocked unconscious. Besides, I kicked their asses."

His mother chastised, "Language."

Derek corrected himself with a laugh, "Rear ends. I kicked their rear ends."

Spencer replied, "It's my fault you hit him anyway. I mean, if I hadn't mouthed off…"

Ms. Morgan spoke up, "It's not your fault for defending yourself and my son. If he can talk a mile a minute making fun of the both of you, then, George can deal with getting a little bit of it sent back to him."

Derek laughed harder, "And boy, did Spencer send it. He called him a… God, Spence, what did you end up calling him?"

Spencer buried his face in his hands, clearly embarrassed as he confessed, "Puerile-minded and underdeveloped."

Ms. Morgan began to laugh, "No wonder he hit you."

Spencer nodded into his hands, "That was pretty weird to say, wasn't it?"

Derek added with mirth, "You should have seen Spencer's face. He was Eliza Doolittle pissed."

Spencer lifted his face to glare at Derek and flick him in the arm, "I am not a shrew!"

Ms. Morgan smiled over to Spencer, "It's nice to know that you're there to keep Derek in line when I can't."

"Don't worry," Spencer replied with a grin, "He's in good hands."

"Thanks for that," she leaned forward, "You know what? It's been a long day. Do you want some cake?"

Spencer perked up, "There's cake?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Oh, God. Don't get her started."

Ms. Morgan stood gleefully, "There's cake? Honey, there's vanilla cake, pound cake, yellow cake, cheesecake, and I just took a meringue pie out of the oven an hour ago."

Spencer grinned brightly, a face impossible to hate, "How can I choose? It all sounds so good."

Derek spoke, "He wants the yellow cake."

Spencer turned to Derek and rolled his eyes, "How are you so sure?"

Derek replied, "It's his favorite."

Spencer paused and gave Derek a long stare, "I never told you that."

"You didn't have to," Derek answered, "I gave you my slice at lunch yesterday and I could just tell."

Spencer folded his arms, "How?"

Derek shrugged, "I don't know. I guess, I know what your face looks like when you're unnecessarily happy."

Spencer became intrigued, "Oh yeah, what does my face look like?"

Derek made the silliest face he could, pushing his nose up, crossing his eyes, and grinning stupidly as Spencer broke down in laughter, protesting that he made no such face. Spencer continued to laugh as Derek made silly snorting sounds meant to mock him. Folding his arms futile attempt to block Derek from tickling him when he saw fit and Spencer fought him off weakly.

Ms. Morgan chuckled and shook her head, retreating into the kitchen to cut a slice of cake for Spencer. Derek stopped his tirade on Spencer to check if the coast was clear before placing a quick, soft kiss on Spencer's lips. Spencer's face reddened as he broke away and he held a hand over his blushing face, pushing Derek away with the other hand, "Don't!"

Derek bragged, "You love it."

The sink started to run in the kitchen.

Spencer gave Derek a calculating look and checked the doorway of the kitchen before giving Derek a very quick kiss back as the water ran, holding his finger out in front of him as if he was keeping Derek from doing anything else, "That's it. That's all you get."

Derek pouted.

The water stopped.

Spencer began to plead, "Come on, dude, not the face."

Derek stuck his lower lip out further.

Spencer quickly turned his whole body around in his chair to face the open doorway to the kitchen, "Haha! It can't hurt me if I can't see it."

"I don't think you realize how weak that hypothesis is," Derek laughed, "All I have to do is walk around you."

Spencer hissed, "You're freaking relentless, you know that?"

Derek began to smile, "I've been told."

Spencer kept his eyes trained on the doorway, "I don't care. I'm looking in the opposite direction because I have this special thing called self-restraint."

"Oh, yeah," Derek asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows, "What are you restraining yourself from doing to me, doll face?"

Spencer replied, "Kicking your ass."

Derek leaned forward to whisper very quietly, "What do you say you wanted to do to my ass?"

Spencer sat up stick straight and hissed back, "Don't even start, Derek."

Derek continued softly into his ear, "Does it have anything to do with what we got down to at the Passion Pit?"

Spencer warned stubbornly, "You're being difficult. I'm not going to answer you."

Derek added, "When we kissed so passionately we fogged up the windows?"

Spencer grimaced, "I hate you."

Derek breathed, "When you shoved your hips hard against mine until you reached your climax of carnal pleasure in my arms?"

Spencer folded his arms, "I hate you and, once again, you're reminding me of Whitman..."

Derek trailed along the soft back of Spencer's neck with a light finger, "Oh, yeah?"

Spencer yipped and flailed his arms to give himself space, moving away from the finger. His back had shuddered for a moment as if the spot Derek had touched felt good. Really good. Although the sound he made alluded to the fact that Spencer didn't previously know that the spot would feel good when touched, Spencer's reaction proved that he knew exactly why he felt that way.

Derek gasped, "What was that?"

Spencer replied quickly, "Nothing."

Derek grinned with an evil twinge, "Mental note made."

Spencer turned back toward Derek, "Come on, man."

Derek folded his arms indignantly and said under his breath, "That's what you'll be saying."

Spencer gave Derek a look that made him wonder if Spencer actually wanted to shove him to the ground and beat him motionless, "That was so inappropriate. I'm going to tell your mother."

Ms. Morgan walked back into the room, holding two small plates of cake and a mug of tea, placing one before each boy, "You're going to tell me what?"

Spencer stammered, "… um, well… he—"

Derek chuckled, "Chicken."

Spencer growled at Derek, "I'm not a chicken."

Derek made chicken noises, "Bawk, bawk, bawk."

Spencer, seemingly past words, resorted to pointing at Derek.

Clearly entertained, Ms. Morgan sat down with her mug of tea and took a sip of her coffee as she watched Derek and Spencer argue—an argument that Derek was totally losing by the way. Yet, despite Spencer's intelligence and fancy words, the archaic sounds and eye rolls were definitely winning him some points.

Derek teased, "At least I get regular haircuts."

Spencer whipped back, "At least my GPA's above 3.0."

Derek countered, "At least I've kissed a girl."

Spencer retorted, "At least I've got an acceptance letter from three different universities."

Derek added, "At least I'm not four-eyed."

Spencer responded, "At least I've calculated the cellular mass of the planet Pluto."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Pluto's not a planet. It's a wannabe rock."

Spencer folded his arms and leaned forward, "Um, excuse me, but it has a proper orbit around the sun and contains sufficient enough mass to assume hydrostatic equilibrium. Pluto's a planet."

Derek replied, "Has it cleared the area around it?"

Spencer grimaced, "Minor detail."

Ms. Morgan chuckled from under her mug of tea, "You two sound like me and Jerry."

Derek's eyes widened as Spencer asked who Jerry was.

Derek's mother replied simply, "My husband."

Spencer laughed nervously, "Oh, um… do we seem… married?"

She smiled, "It's not that. You two just fuss at each other to no end, and me and my husband did that. It never meant much. We used to just talk to hear the sound of each other's voices mostly. There was one night—Derek was just a little thing in his crib at the time—but I'd made Jerry his favorite dish for dinner after the kids had gone to sleep and we started arguing about the floor tiles. We were at it for about an hour or so, smiling through the whole thing. After we tuckered ourselves out bickering, he took my hand and held me close. He told me he loved me. Sure, he'd said it before, but for some reason that night it was extra special. Love changes and grows, you know? When you first say it, it can't compare to how you feel when you say it for the last time. It builds and builds and gets bigger. Sometimes it feels like you can't contain it all. But, that's just one of God's old gifts working its magic as it keeps on giving."

Derek had heard that story before. A few years ago on their wedding anniversary, she had told it. It wasn't the retelling that bothered him. It was the way she told it to Spencer that did him in. Spencer looked at her with glazed over eyes, captured into the lovely tale. But, in that moment, Derek knew that she was starting to catch on to them. She had spoken it as if she was giving Derek his father's ring to pass along. She had spoken as if she had approved.

That wouldn't do.

After all of the covering up Derek and Spencer had done, that wouldn't do.

Spencer was enraptured, asking questions about his father and Derek let him. It's not like Derek and Spencer were actually together anyway. No matter how much he wanted them to be, Spencer didn't seem ready.

All Derek wanted to do was be able to call Spencer his; walk hand in hand on the sidewalk, kiss him whenever he wanted, argue with him over kitchen tiles, so on and so forth.

He wanted to be Spencer's as well.

Derek wished to have dinner with his eccentric mother, leaf through that giant bookcase with him, lay beside him on his bed and fill his head up with Quantum Physics and Spencer's soft linen-y smell. But, that was too much for Derek to ask. It always had been and it always will be.

Maybe they'll be "study buddies" for a few more months. Maybe a year or two. But, soon, Spencer will move on. He'll find some beautiful woman who's just as smart and confident and quick-witted as he is. And they'll marry. Then, they'll have children. Then, they'll retire together and grow old beside each other, this faceless woman taking the place where Derek fit so perfectly.

Derek suddenly popped up with a deep enough level of angst, "How could Spencer and I remind you of that story?"

His mother smiled knowingly, "The cheap argument, and how easily you were losing it was a factor."

Derek folded his arms, "I was not losing the argument."

Spencer placed his hand on his shoulder, "Yes, you were."

Derek glared at Spencer, "Where do you think you're putting your hand, dude?!"

Spencer lifted his hand quickly, "I wasn't… I was just trying to—"

"Whatever!" Derek stood abruptly, "I'm going to get a glass of water."

Spencer watched as Derek quickly cleared the room. Derek entered the kitchen and set his hands on the kitchen counter, leaning his weight on it. Great. Now, Spencer's going to have that stupid fucking big eyed face on like Derek hurt his feelings or something. Well, Derek's not feeling bad for it, because Spencer felt the need to touch him in front of his mother. What was that all about? What is he trying to do? Tell his mother that they're messing around?! He might as well have freaking climbed into his lap and started riding him, for fuck's sake.

Derek ran his hand down his face. His mother couldn't find out they're together. She couldn't. Derek was not ready to tell her. Derek was not ready for anything. Hell, while he blamed Spencer for not wanting to be in a relationship, he's the one who deflected the "boyfriend" question at Spencer's. In all actuality, Spencer's not the coward.

He was.

You know what? Fuck him. Fuck this situation. Fuck everything.

He doesn't want this fucking relationship anyway! George was right! What is Spencer doing with a dumb little colored boy instead of the classy white girl he was intended to spend forever with?! He was wasting his time and heart with Spencer, wasn't he?! Wasn't he?!

Derek held his breath for a moment. He would feel better if he hit something. He just knew he would. He felt the tension build up in his arms and force all the way down to his fingertips. His body hummed with it. The feeling was so strong. All he needed to do was destroy something, and see it shatter to pieces just like he was doing on the inside right now.

His shoulders stiffened as he heard a small, "…Derek."

Derek turned hastily, locking eyes with Spencer who walked toward him calmly, "Your mom went upstairs. She told me to talk to you. See if you're alright."

Derek remained quiet.

Spencer continued, walking closer, "She says she's sorry if it sounded like she believed George's statements about our relationship were true. She knows that's what's probably bothering you."

Derek clenched his jaw.

Spencer leaned into Derek's body and ran his hand down his arm, "Your sisters are upstairs… it's just us down here… I forgive you, okay…"

Derek didn't speak.

Spencer spoke against Derek's ear, "It's alright. We both know he's wrong… mostly…"

Derek breathed, "Why are you with me?"

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Derek to reply, "Because I like you."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Sure, you do now. But, will you next week? Next month? Next year?"

Spencer chuckled, his face lighting up as he wrapped his arms around Derek, "Of course, I will, Derek. Why are you talking like this?"

Derek replied, gripping Spencer's arms tightly, "You heard my mom's story. You can be happy like that, Spence. You can quit wasting your time with me and go find someone who can make you really smile. Someone you can leave the house with, someone you don't have to sneak around with. You deserve that, and I'm holding you back."

"Derek, I oughta smack you," Spencer hissed angrily, "What in the hell's bells makes you think that I can go out there and find someone better for me than you? I don't want to end up with some girl, are you kidding me? Speaking of poorly used time, I'd rather not waste it looking for something I don't want when I already have all I need right here. That would be extremely counterproductive of me."

He paused, "…you, don't want a girl?"

Spencer sighed, "Is that all you got from that?"

Derek nodded and whispered under his breath, "I thought that you were—that I was—you know, a one-time deal. You don't really seem that into guys. Fuck, you don't really seem into anything without cosines and cubed roots."

Spencer whispered back, "I'm a flaming homosexual. Is that enough clarity for you?"

Derek gasped, "You mean, you don't like girls at all?! Not even a little bit?!"

Spencer rolled his eyes, "Do you need the definition to 'homosexual' too?"

Derek chuckled, "No, I think I understand what that means."

Spencer shrugged, "Just in case you didn't get it the last three times I just said it: I like boys, I'm a big fan of penis, and the mere thought of having sex with a man makes me all hot and clumsy."

Derek began to laugh, "Okay, I get it. I get it. You're in this for the long haul."

Spencer wrapped his arms loosely around Derek's neck, "You betcha. Now, let's get you un-expelled."

Derek pressed a warm kiss to Spencer's lips and rested his hands on Spencer's hips, "Sounds like a plan."

Spencer blinked quickly and blushed, "What? I'm sorry. I didn't kiss that—I mean, catch that. Oh, my God. I can't believe I said that! You know what? I totally blame you because statistics say one out of every six…"

Derek laughed and gazed into Spencer's eyes as he rambled on. He held back the words he wanted so badly to say as he stared into those beautiful caramel orbs. Derek swept Spencer's hair out of his eyes and shouted inside his head that he loved him. Hell, he loved Spencer so much that it... wait... shit. He loved him.

He loved him.

He loved him.

Spencer's ears reddened as he shifted in Derek's arms, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, I lo…uh…" Derek started, losing faith in himself as quickly as he gained it. Not the right time, Derek. Not the right time at ALL! He thought to himself as he finished sloppily, "Nothing."

Spencer pouted, "Oh, come on. I know you had something to say."

"Yeah, I had something to say. Come here," Derek pulled Spencer closer to kiss him lightly on the lips, cherishing that warm, soft tingle he felt when they were close. He never realized before why he felt this way, why he was so pulled to him, and so freed when they were together. He never realized the beauty that erupted from Spencer every aching moment; he never made note of it because he didn't think it was important.

This kiss changed everything. In this moment, Derek realized what it felt like to kiss the person he loved with complete and total abandon. So what if he was too much of a scared spaz to tell Spencer how he felt? Derek will show it to him through this kiss. He would sweep Spencer off of his feet and change everything with this kiss.

Spencer let out a soft noise and tightened his arms around Derek, leaning further and further into him. He was feeling it; Derek could tell. Spencer was feeling the connection, the unbreakable sensation, the protection, the feeling that no matter what… everything would be alright if this person was in his arms.

And as the kiss broke, Spencer looked into Derek's eyes, his filled with unreleased tears, before grabbing Derek and pulling him into his body. Spencer embraced him tightly, letting off breath as Derek hugged him back.

After all the shit they'd gone through, they knew it was about to get a hell of a lot worse. So, for now, they held each other together. The strength of their arms wrapped around like paper shields, their love serving as the glue. Derek felt a soft kiss on his shoulder, smiling to himself even though Spencer couldn't see it.

There was a huge chance that Spencer didn't understand a lick of what just happened, but Derek didn't care. He was just glad Spencer was here for it. Spencer kissed his neck again and Derek pulled back to look at him, wiping the tear on his left cheek with a thumb. Derek moved forward to catch the tear falling from Spencer's right eye with a kiss, "Hey… why are you crying, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer sniffed and breathed, "I'm so scared for you."

Derek shook his head, "Don't be. I'll be fine. No matter what happens."

Spencer leaned his head on Derek's shoulder, whimpering as he dropped his hands from around Derek's neck, "What if it all goes wrong? Will you still stay?"

Derek replied, "Well, there's no money for me up here if I don't make it, you know that. No one in Virginia's going to hire a colored drop-out."

Spencer said quieter, "You don't know that! You could look around! My mom knows of spots at her old University. They always need a hand. If she talks highly enough of you, they'll—"

"You know they'll do nothing, Spencer," Derek sighed, "There's work down South. I'll head over there, visit when I can."

Spencer glanced up to look at him sharply and shook his head, begging, "No, you can't! Not the South! Derek, please!"

Derek took Spencer's face in his hands, "I'll have to. My family can only do but so much with a secretary check and the pay of two maids. I have my girls to think about. Man, I wish it wasn't like this, but we have to face the facts. I don't have many options if I lose."

Spencer blinked hard, closing his eyes as another tear fell. He raised his hands to cover Derek's before responding, "Then don't lose."

Derek smiled gently, wiping the fallen tear with a soft hand, "I won't. I promise. I won't lose; for you."

Spencer nudged Derek, "Don't do that for me."

"Fuck you, I'm doing it anyway," Derek replied, biting his lip.

Spencer's lips turned up, "…do you really think you can win this?"

Derek lifted Spencer's hand in his and kissed it before lying through his teeth, "I know I can."

 

 

DEREK

He knew he couldn't win as he cleaned up in the bathroom on Monday morning. He knew he couldn't win as he waxed down his hair. He knew he couldn't win as he got dressed in his best. He knew he couldn't win as he sat silently at the breakfast table.

He knew he couldn't win beside his mother as they parked a mile behind the school. He knew he couldn't win as they approached the yard.

He knew he couldn't win as he saw the crowds of parents bustling along the busses. He knew he couldn't win as he read their picketed signs, siding with the opposition and begging for his removal. He knew he couldn't win as grown men grabbed at his clothes and adult women screamed at him. He knew he couldn't win as he smoothed out his suit and walked up the stairs.

He knew he couldn't win as he shook hands with the school board. He knew he couldn't win as he and his mother sat together in the conference room.

He definitely knew he couldn't win as his teachers slandered him right in front of his face.

He definitely knew he couldn't win as Vice Principal Putnam's teeth glinted in a smile as sharp and toothy as a bat's.

He definitely knew he couldn't win as his mother was silenced and forced out of the room as she tried to defend him.

He definitely knew he couldn't win as the school board cast their ballots.

He definitely knew he couldn't win as the scores counted fifteen votes for his expulsion and one against, cast by a weary-eyed Mr. Hotchner.

He definitely knew he couldn't win as he was taken out to the hallway to be with his mother.

He definitely knew he couldn't win as he watched her cry.

Yeah. Derek knew that he couldn't win.

But, that doesn't mean he plans on losing.

After all, he did promise.


	12. Seventeen Smiles

SPENCER

The moment Spencer walked onto the bus the rows of children went silent. They all stared up at him as he paused before them with nothing to do but stare back. Spencer gulped and looked down toward his feet, taking tentative steps forward. The silence was deafening - roaring even as Spencer slowly rose and walked past them. He could feel their eyes on him, glaring and staring, teeth baring and raring, eyes wide and uncaring. Spencer nearly lost his mind. The walk to his seat in the back took hours upon hours, it seemed. He even walked past Tobias, whose large baby blues were slanted in the shape of something he couldn't read.

The silence didn't make it very far after that.

As he took his seat, Tobias stood up and walked to the back of the bus so that he could lean backwards onto his knees on the seat before Spencer's. Spencer took a small breath and looked up at Tobias, waiting for his long-time bully to say something crude, hurtful, and unjust. At this point, Spencer cared much less about the public slander. For the first time ever he had someone who told him he was beautiful and brilliant and worth it on a daily basis, so whatever Tobias had to say could take a fucking number.

Spencer nearly smiled as he thought about Derek, but his mind caught up with his heart. There was no way Derek was feeling any type of "beautiful and brilliant and worth it" right now. The poor boy was being driven to his own personal guillotine right now. Derek must be a wreck. Spencer could almost feel Derek's discomfort pounding over distance and time, and he suffered the pain for a reason unknown.

Tobias spoke, locking eyes with Spencer, "...I got a couple of cats sayin' that you planned this."

Spencer paused and gave Tobias a confused look, "What do you mean? What did I plan?"

"You got the class half-breed expelled," Tobias grinned, a look on him Spencer had never seen before. It suited him. Too bad his words didn't.

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows, "I didn't do that. And Derek's not expelled. Not yet, anyway."

Tobias reached over the seat and Spencer tensed up, flinching and covering his face with raised arms, before feeling a manly pat on his back, "Dude, you don't have to pretend, okay? We all know. You were shakin' and bakin' it with the black kid so that you could get his ass out of our school. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer! Man, that's so freaking hep! I knew I liked you!"

Spencer reared his head back to get a good look at his tormentor, "You... like me?"

Tobias laughed gleefully, "Of course, bro! You were Einstein enough to have come up with this shit! Now, thanks to you, the school's purified like it should be."

Spencer asked incredulously, "Purified?"

Tobias nodded, "Yeah, man, you washed the stain out. We should be thanking you right now."

Spencer gasped loudly, "Stain?!"

Tobias grinned, "Duh. Kid was an eyesore anyway. I mean, Jesus, walking all around the school like he owned the joint. We all know who owns who... if you know what I mean─"

Spencer shook his head and spoke thoughtlessly, "How dare you talk about Derek that way! You treat him like he's not even a person! Everybody on this bus ─ everybody at this school─does, and he doesn't deserve that! Derek's a good guy, a great friend, and the best thing that's ever happened to me! All of you can't see how awesome he is and─"

Tobias opened his arms and shouted to the bus, "You hear that, guys, it's true! Spencer Reid got rid of the black kid!"

Spencer hissed, "I did nothing of the sort─"

Tobias leaned forward and whispered harshly, "You do what I want you to do. End of story, geekface."

Spencer protested, "I will not."

Tobias chuckled under his breath as the bus began to titter with rumbling uproars of approval directed toward Spencer, "Little black boy saved you, right? You worship him? You love him with all you got? Huh? See how much he likes you after he hears this."

Spencer crowded back into his seat, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, don't worry, Pretty Boy. I already did," Tobias smirked before standing up and walking back to his seat, face full of contentment.

Spencer's eyes widened, "How did you know about that?"

Tobias turned in his seat, "I know a lot of things I shouldn't. And that should terrify you."

Spencer sat back in his chair as the children leaned forward and gathered around him with cheers and jibes of happiness. No. No, no, no. Spencer didn't do this. He didn't do any of this. But, soon, the whole school will think he did. Word will get to the popular Jennifer who will tell the sporty Will, who will tell the techy Kevin. who will tell the fluorescent Penelope, who will tell Derek. All of the friends he had just made will hate him.

This was much worse than being occasionally harassed.

This was much worse than being completely invisible.

This was THE worst thing he can imagine.

As the bus pulled up into the school, Spencer saw quickly that even though he couldn't imagine worse, he sure could see it. It was disgusting. It was vile. It was fucking shameful to witness. His bus chugged along and oceans of "concerned" parents and citizens, screaming and shouting and picketing like hell-hounds to their prey. The bus slowed around the people as they barely budged to make room for the large vehicle. They were so loud that Spencer could hear them clearly through the plexi-glass windows of the bus. The adults swore and threw things and shrieked to rally against one single kid ─ against Derek.

He hadn't come out of the building yet, but Spencer knew he would. And he would see all this. He'd have to hear and see all of these people spitting their disapproval, grabbing at his things, and calling him every name under the sun. All of this happening because he wanted to finish school.

This all made Spencer so mad that he wanted to jump up in his seat, throw up his fists and pummel each and every one of them. They got louder and louder as they surrounded the bus. There were hands pushing at it and signs being raised into the windows. The screaming adults probably thought that would rile up the students to stand with them.

It did.

The children on the bus screamed along with them and Spencer curled in on himself, sliding down the seat until he was hiding at the bottom of it. His arms were around his knees and his hands clutched at his blue slacks that were sure to get dirty. Even though Spencer had taken much extra time ironing his clothes and picking them out so that he looked as good as possible today, all of that went out of the window. He was ready to celebrate Derek's success this morning, dressed in blue slacks, a grey sweater vest, white button up and a blue tie. His glasses were cleaned. His teeth were flossed. Spencer even washed his hair this morning instead of washing it at night.

Spencer couldn't give one single fuck about that now.

Derek was on the line here, and that transformed everything into a big, horrid pit of ugly that neither of them could escape. Not without a fight, anyway. And Spencer was so very weak.

The crowd got louder and louder and Spencer rushed up his seat to see Derek and his mother walking out of the building. Ms. Morgan was crying and Derek's arm was around her shoulder, steering her through the crowd. His expression was stony and silent as the crowd rushed forward to yell into his face, grab at his jacket, and thrust their signs at him. Derek acted as if he couldn't see it, but Spencer could tell that it was bothering him. He kept his head down and went through the thickest of the crowd.

The kids of the bus joined in and Spencer snapped, forcing down the window, banging on the glass and screaming out into the crowd, "Derek! Derek!" He couldn't hear Spencer over the angry noise and Spencer shouted louder and louder. As loud as he could scream, he screamed. Spencer shouted and threw his hands out of the bus, waving them over and over. Derek needed to see his face in the midst of all of this. Spencer knew that it would give him hope. It would give him something to fight for just like it did in the hallway... their love.

Spencer waved his hands harder and Derek looked up, seeing something from the busses and making eye contact with him. A small smile quirked on Derek's lips as he saw Spencer. Derek pointed at his own lips with his free hand. He wanted Spencer to smile. Derek seemed to want Spencer to do that a lot more often lately. As the days leading up to the hearing zipped by, Derek would ask Spencer to do it more and more often until Spencer was smiling hourly. If there was anything he could do for Derek right now, it was this. He needed to know that through all of the darkness, there would always be Spencer. And Spencer was willing to smile every waking moment if that was what gave Derek the strength to go on.

He stuck his head out of the bus window and smiled bigger and brighter than he ever had. To add a genuine edge to it, Spencer thought of Sunday night that just passed. Spencer had sat on Derek's bed, holding his hand, kissing him softly, gently. He was wrapped up into Derek's smell and warmth and emotion. Together at last after a long day, Spencer felt the light sparks in behind his eyes zip around and light up as he fell into Derek's passionate caresses, kisses, and breathy words. He wasn't sure, but Spencer thought that for a moment, he heard Derek say that he loved him. That was enough to fuel a smile to light Derek's world for days.

Derek's head raised as he saw it, the sides of his lips quirking up. He pulled his mother closer and glanced at the crowd, taking their aggressive hatred as if they were a small litter of yowling kittens. Derek was somewhere else in his eyes, but Spencer's smile was enough for him. It was enough for it all.

 

SPENCER

As Spencer walked into the crowded, bustling cafeteria, he headed quickly to the BAU table. Kids were reaching out and grabbing his shoulders and back, patting him with grateful cheers. Spencer ignored them as best he could. Touching people are one of his biggest phobias, and all of this attention was making him want to zip open his satchel, climb in, and be left alone.

Oddly, the table was quite silent. Not everyone was there yet, just Penelope, Jennifer, Will and Emily. Upon seeing him, they all stared him down. Spencer slid into his usual seat which was beside Derek's. Well, it would be if he was sitting there. The empty space shoved Spencer back into the deep, dark place he was in at the bottom of the bus floor earlier this morning. Spencer wanted to cry.

Emily spoke tightly, steal in her voice, "So... is it true?"

Spencer looked up into her eyes, "Do you think it's true?"

She glared at him, "I don't know. I once heard that answering a question with a question is the first sign of a lie."

Jennifer hissed at Emily, "He's not lying. Spencer's in love with him! Why on Earth would he do something like that?!"

Spencer dug around in his backpack for his lunch, "Love's a strong word..."

Penelope smiled up at Spencer as he pulled out his brown paper bag, "I know you wouldn't do something like that, Spencer. You're not that kind of guy."

Spencer sighed deeply, "Thank you."

Emily stared at Spencer harshly for a long moment and spoke eventually, "...I believe you."

Spencer smiled.

Emily rolled her eyes and grinned back, "Jeez, kid. You have the most infectious smile. Quit it."

Spencer's eyes fell a bit, "That's what Derek says. He asks me to smile for him when he's sad. I smiled for him seventeen times last night."

The table grew quiet. Penelope reached over the table and took one of Spencer's hands in her own. Spencer let her. Jennifer cooed and walked around the table to sit in Derek's old spot wrapping an arm around him. Spencer leaned his head on her shoulder. It just felt like the right thing to do. Emily giggled beside him and rubbed Spencer's back gently. Jennifer spoke, "It's all going to be okay, alright? Derek's going to come back. We'll do something, we promise."

Spencer worried aloud, "What if we can't? What if I never see him again?"

The girls let out a soft, "Aww..." before holding him closer.

"Damn, Spencer, since when did you become the luckiest bastard in the building?" Will called out. He and Kevin walked over to the table together and Kevin plopped down beside his girlfriend. Spencer looked up at them and sighed, "Where did you get that notion? I feel terrible right now."

Will nodded, "Oh, you're bent, so you don't understand how jealous I am right now. I totally forgot."

Spencer grumbled under his breath, "I'm not bent!"

Kevin chuckled, "Dude, you're frisking Derek. What do you call that?"

"Tuesday," Will joked. Kevin began to laugh and raised his hand, which Will gleefully slapped.

Penelope sent a sharp, soul-searing glare their way before replying, "Fuck you. They love each other and it's cute."

"We don't love each other, okay? We're just friends. Besides, Derek and I aren't 'frisking'. I don't even know what 'frisking' is, so we must not be doing it." Spencer sighed heavily and the girls bustled around him again, patting his arms and hair and hugging and fussing over him. Kevin sighed back at him, "I would give my left leg to be where you are right now."

Will nodded, "Amen."

Emily stuck up for Spencer, "Quit it, you two ! He misses his boyfriend! We're comforting him."

Spencer added, "He's not my boyfriend."

Penelope waved her hand around, "Yes, he is."

Spencer sighed, "But, we don't─"

Jennifer interrupted, "Yeah, you do."

Spencer struggled, "We can't─"

Emily finished, "Si, se puede."*

 

DEREK

There was a big rap at the door, and Derek heard his mother call from her room, "Derek, get the door! I'm hideous right now!"

Derek shouted back, "You're beautiful, Ma!"

"My mascara ran and now my whole aura is off!" she replied loudly, "If you don't get that door, I will beat you with the closest thing I can find!"

Derek grumbled and rose from his bed blearily. He padded out of his room in the same suit he had been in this morning. He hadn't the heart to change after hearing the decision. His tie was loose, his shirt was untucked and his face was splotchy, but Derek made his way down the steps to open the door. He prayed that it wasn't reporters.

As he fit his hand around the door, Derek pulled it open to see a gaggle of kids at his doorstep. The entire BAU was here, Jennifer, Will, Penelope, Kevin, Emily, and... where was Spencer? Derek couldn't see him. He tried not to look to downtrodden as he let his friends into the kitchen. Gazing out of the door behind them, he noticed Spencer jogging over to the door with something in his hand that seemed to be from his neighbors' yard. Oh, God. They were going to get arrested.

Spencer ran so horribly, and it was obvious that he wasn't used to doing such a thing. But, he did it anyway. His legs flailed, his arms were held in tight to his sides, it was laughable. Derek leaned against the door frame and watched with an amused expression on his face as Spencer approached. Wow, he looked great this afternoon. His outfit was very pressed and his hair looked softer and looser than he'd ever seen it. As he got even closer, Derek could see that his glasses were even more reflective.

Arriving before him, Spencer held out a limp dandelion, "I saw it on the way and it was pretty, shut up."

Derek grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, "You're a fucking idiot."

Spencer started to laugh and hugged him back tightly before he pushed Derek away, blushing and shoving a lock of hair behind his ears before slipping past him into the house, "Not in front of the guys..."

Derek closed the door behind him with a tired smile, "Hey, I'm not the one that brought in a wack-ass weed and thought he was being cute."

"My turn!" Penelope raced forward and wrapped Derek in a well-received hug, "How are you holding up, Black Beauty?"

Derek sighed, holding her and resting his head on her shoulder, "I don't know, Baby Girl. I don't have many options left."

Jennifer moved forward to hug the both of them, "We'll figure something out."

Emily walked over and tapped them, "May I cut in?"

Jennifer patted her shoulder softly, "Sure."

Emily pulled Derek into a hug and replied, "I have something you might be interested in."

Derek raised his eyebrow as the hug ended, "What might that be?"

Emily reached into her pocket and pulled out a thin, white business card. She handed it to Derek and he let his eyes travel along it. DAVID ROSSI. Derek shook his head. Why would he call up this guy? There's no way he can get Derek back in school now. No other school would take him either; especially if this got out into the public (which it already had). No amount of connections could do that for him.

Derek spoke up, "What's this clown going to do?"

Emily replied with a grin, "He can do more than you think. You see, he's not just a lawyer... he knows people. He's got money, he's got eyes everywhere, there's nothing Rossi can't do. And, if he can save Haley, he can save anyone."

Derek asked, "Who's Haley?"

Emily shrugged, "Mr. Hotchner's ex-wife."

Derek paused, "And you know his ex-wife because..."

Emily answered, "I babysit his kid on Sunday's."

Derek cocked his head to the side, "You babysit the detention teacher's kid?"

Emily winked, "He's hot. I would babysit a tiger if it meant seeing what his bedroom looks like."

Penelope gasped, "Oh, my God. You saw Mr. Hotchner's bedroom?! What does it look like?!"

Emily turned to her, "Well, he keeps it really neat and─"

Spencer spoke up, "Weren't we talking about getting Derek back in school?"

"Ah, yes. We were," Emily continued, "Now, listen closely... this right here, will blow your mind..."


End file.
